The Doppelganger Clause
by Lab7417
Summary: AU story that starts during (3x14 Dangerous Liasons) What if there had been an extra clause in the spell Esther had tried to use on her children. What is Elena had been the key to their salvation instead of their elimination. Pairings: Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett and Stebekah.
1. Chapter 1

The Doppelganger Clause

**_Mikaelson Mansion_**

**_Mystic Falls_**

**Elijah**

As I joined Elena looking radiant in her ball gown this evening I noticed that her heart rate jumped more than usual.

"How did you find my mother?"

"Intense" she answered and I could tell she was being genuine. Anyone who knew what my mother truly was would not fail to find her so.

"Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" Her heart rate sped up even further and her eyes dilated. Outwardly she appeared to remain calm but her other signals were betraying her.

"She just wants her family back together." She lied right to my face. I let her do so.

"Then she's forgiven Klaus?"

"Yes" She lied to me again. Obviously my mother was up to something and she was leveraging Elena to get what she wanted. We were interrupted by a waiter offering champagne. I took two flutes and handed one to Elena as my mother began to propose a toast. As everyone began to drink Elena's heartbeat began to race. I noticed her gaze focused on the flute of champagne I was holding. I could see the worry in her eyes. Something was incredibly wrong and I believe Elena was trying to tell me. She raised her glass in a half-hearted attempt to continue the ruse and took a sip. Her eyes were still pleading. I glanced up to notice my mother's eyes focused on Elena.

In a resolute move I set the champagne flute onto a passing waiter's tray and Elena released a small sigh of tension.

"Shall we dance?" I asked. She smiled and I returned it as her heart rate escalated for quite another reason. As I led her to the dance floor I could smell the pleasant wave of pheromones that were infusing her blood. There was an electric excitement as I brought her into my arms to begin the waltz. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Klaus smiling at me. He was dancing with Caroline Forbes and I could tell that he was genuinely happy for once. I wished the moment would last much longer than the music.

As the song ended I could tell Klaus wanted to speak with me.

"Did you find out what dear ol' mum is up to?" Klaus asked.

"Not exactly," I replied, "but her motives aren't altruistic. Elena has lied to me twice already tonight."

"Speaking of the lovely Elena where did she get off to?"Klaus raised a brow. I scanned the room. She was probably with one of the Salvatores – Damon if I had to guess. I spotted Stefan quickly and then a minute later I saw Damon. If Elena wasn't with either of them where was she? I went to check the gardens. Perhaps she had just gone out for some fresh air. I was about to return inside when I heard something amiss. It was a heartbeat but it was diminishing. Then I began to smell all of the blood. I thought the siblings had all agreed to be on their best behavior with a house full of guests. I followed the sound until I found her. Elena was lying in the garden in a pool of her own blood. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Elena," I gasped. She barely managed to open her eyes but I could tell she wasn't completely focused. The sweet smell of her blood and the overwhelming smell of fear would have undone a younger vampire but I was used to clamping down my baser urges.

"Elena who did this?" I asked planning retribution at that very moment.

"Your mother" she barely got the words out and as she did blood trickled past her lips. It was coming from everywhere. Her eyes closed then and I noticed her heartbeat was getting even more erratic. She had lost too much blood. She was past the point of healing and it was still flowing. She did not deserve this. She had selflessly placed herself in harm's way to protect my family despite all that they had cost her and now my mother would take her life just as she had stolen Tatia's. I did not save Tatia – could not – but I could save Elena.

I unfastened my cufflink and rolled up my shirt sleeve before letting my fangs spring forth. I split open my wrist and as the blood began to flow I held open her mouth and then forced her to swallow. I could only hope that it was enough.

Suddenly my senses told me that we were no longer alone in the garden. There I was cradling an unconscious Elena Gilbert in my arms.

"Elijah, did you find her?" Klaus asked nonchalantly as he approached. "Elijah what have you done?" Klaus asked in a more serious tone as he reached us fully and took in the scene.

"Mother did this to her," I said with barely veiled anger. "She lied to us. She was intending to bind us all together tonight with the champagne and then she would have only needed to rid herself of one of us to be rid of all of her abominations."

"No"

"Elena warned me not to drink the champagne. Esther wanted her to pay for that betrayal with her life."

"She's lost too much blood," Klaus pointed out. "Even if the Salvatores reached her now I don't think they'd be able to save her. Wait – " I could feel Klaus' eyes upon me – studying me, "Did you give her your blood?"

"Yes"

"If she dies with your blood in her system-"

"I am well aware Klaus," I sighed. I would have preferred any other alternative-except her death.

"You know how this goes. You've only ever tried twice in all this time," Klaus gasped actually seeming to grasp the seriousness of the occasion.

"Well there you are," Caroline Forbes spoke. She had completely caught me off guard. She reached Klaus' side in the blink of an eye and then gasped, dropping to her knees despite her gown. "Elena! Oh no Elena!" she began to cry and tremble. "Elijah she's dying! Do something!"

Before I could answer her we all paused as Elena's heart stuttered and then stopped completely. Caroline reached up and opened her wrist despite her escaping tears. Klaus – in a side of him I had not seen in centuries grabbed her wrist and drew her back to him despite her struggles.

"Everything that can be done has been done," he said in a soothing tone.

"We should get her away before someone else-" I said. As I rose with her cradled in my arms Damon Salvatore ran into the garden.

"Elena?" I watch the tortured look spread across his features as he took in the sight of her in my arms with blood all over her. Torture turned to anger in an instant and he growled savagely as he sprang towards us. Klaus and Caroline stepped in front of me.

"Damon! Damon stop!" Caroline urged, "He didn't do this!"

"The hell he didn't! It's his families' damn party! Is she? Is dead? Oh God is she dead?" Damon said running a hand through his hair and disheveling it as anger turned to guilt and grief. I had no doubt that he loved Elena. Caroline wordlessly tried to embrace him. He took the comfort for a moment before he pushed her away.

The group of us hurried up the back steps to my room where I settled her on the bed. Stefan Salvatore joined us a moment later.

"What happened?"

"My mother cast a spell on Elena causing her to bleed out," I explained.

"I told her to stay home," Damon groaned.

"Did anyone try to heal her?" Stefan asked.

"She died with vampire blood in her system," Caroline replied quietly. "I hope it was enough."

"She never wanted this," Damon said pointedly. "You should have been watching her!" He looked to Stefan who seemed mostly unconcerned with the turn of events.

"Not my job anymore, remember?" the younger Salvatore replied. With a shrug of his shoulders and one parting glance at Elena he left the room.

"You need to return to the party before our absence is noticed," I spoke calmly.

"I'm going to stay. We wouldn't want Elena to wake up in this dress," Caroline offered. "Do you have a robe?" Klaus and Damon returned to the party while Caroline changed Elena as I stood in the hall.

When Caroline emerged I thanked her and then took up vigil in my bedroom. I watched as she carefully and gracefully descended the stairs. Caroline Forbes had come a long way as a vampire and it was early yet but I could see things in my brother that I had not seen in a long time. It gave me a glimmer of hope – however small.


	2. Chapter 2

As the party broke up a couple of hours later my room began to be invaded. Klaus and Caroline appeared first.

"Our dear mother and Finn have departed. There's no sign of them anywhere in Mystic Falls," Klaus reported.

"Hey her heart's beating," Caroline smiled.

"Elijah is this where you've been hiding? You were miss-" Rebekah was speaking until she reached Elijah's door. "What is going on?" Her brow furrowed as she took everything in.

"Our darling mother tried to kill us tonight," Klaus spat the words as though his mouth were full of poison. "She spelled the champagne to connect us all. Then with one swoop we would have fallen – her abominable musketeers."

"I drank the champagne," Rebekah gasped falling back against the doorframe.

"Fear not little sister," Klaus said gently, "Elijah did not."

"Then your mother took it out on Elena!" Caroline said angrily. Rebekah was in her face at once.

"Enough!" I commanded. My tone was firm and everyone in the room stopped. "This is hardly helpful."

As I gazed out over the extensive grounds bathed in moonlight I thought of all my meetings with Elena Gilbert. She surprised me almost every time and for someone who had lived a thousand years human nature rarely surprised me. Her compassion for those around her was almost overwhelming. She had offered herself up to save friends and family several times now. Tonight she had shown that compassion for my family. I only hoped that perhaps I had been able to save her though I knew she might not see it that way. I wasn't ready for a world without Elena Gilbert in it.

"She's burning up!" Caroline gasped softly and I turned to find her with her hand on Elena's forehead. As I touched her myself she was indeed spiking a fever. The door opened a moment later and Rebekah appeared.

"Elijah?"

"She's gone feverish Rebekah," I worried and it was then that Rebekah fully grasped the situation.

"You didn't?"

"I did," I replied and Caroline looked lost as she glanced between the two of us. In a split second I watched a myriad of emotions cross Rebekah's features – anger, aggravation, fear, understanding and then fortitude.

"Get her into the tub! Everyone grab some ice!" Rebekah called. I carried Elena into the bathroom settling her in my large marble bath and began running the tap on the coldest setting. I was rather surprised when moments later Rebekah and then Caroline began dumping buckets of ice into the tub around Elena as I held her upright.

"Something is really wrong," Caroline worried as Rebekah dumped ice into the buckets as quickly as she could. "Your mother must be still trying to spell her. I need to call Stefan and Damon."

"It's not a spell," Rebekah grunted as she picked up several buckets. "Original transitions are more intense. That's why we don't really do it often."

"But I've seen Klaus do it a couple of times and it's just like normal."

"Siring – like everything else – works differently for Klaus," Rebekah said. "It was supposed to keep us in check. Kol as far as I know has sired eight but they only lasted until he got bored. Finn has sired two and only two in a thousand years. I've sired five."

"And Elijah?" Caroline asked but she didn't miss the momentary worry on Rebekah's features.

"He's only tried twice," Rebekah said as they hauled the buckets up the stairs, "neither survived transition. He vowed not to do it again." They reached the bathroom and topped off the ice in the tub. Rebekah looked at Elijah a moment before she touched Elena's forehead.

"Her temperature is coming down a little," Rebekah acknowledged and Elijah released the breath he'd been holding. "Come on Caroline, more ice. Where are Klaus and Kol anyways? They should be helping."

**Elijah**

"Stefan," Elena murmured fitfully as she lay still unconscious in the tub. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Caroline had been bringing ice in a nearly steady stream for several hours. I couldn't bring myself to leave Elena's side.

"Well we know who's on her mind," Rebekah growled.

"Not exactly. So far she's mentioned you, Klaus, Damon, Jeremy, her Aunt Jenna, Alaric Saltzman and Caroline. She's either lost in memories or having nightmares – maybe a little of both."

"She's not having a nightmare if she's calling my name," Klaus grinned. Caroline promptly elbowed him.

"Well there's something wrong if she's not calling my name," Kol grinned and Caroline frowned at him. Bonnie had dropped from exhaustion some time ago and Kol had settled her in his room much to Caroline's surprise. I have a feeling I'm going to have to keep both eyes on my brother but for now my concern is Elena.

"How's she doing?" Caroline asked.

"Her temperature isn't rising," I replied with a sigh. "Her heartbeat is steady."

"She seems to be alright so far," Rebekah nodded.

In the dead of the night I was interrupted from my thoughts as Elena began to shiver. I touched her forehead and all trace of fever was gone. I quickly pulled her from the tub trying to preserve her modesty as much as I could. I wrapped her in the robe and took her to my bed. I laid her atop the covers and wrapped the comforter around her. She continued to shiver and I hurried to fetch more blankets. If the fever didn't get her this sudden drop in body temperature surly would if I didn't act.

Isabelle was a wealthy Italian nobleman's daughter in the 1500s. She'd had a mind ahead of her time and a heart as innocent as a time long past. She never made it past the first two hours of the fever. Claire had been an English lady in the 1100s and she had made it seven hours before her heart had given out and the fever had taken her. She died in my arms.

I lay down beside Elena and wrapped my arms around the blanket covered mass. She was shaking pretty hard for a while but finally she seemed to stop. An hour or so later she seemed to be resting. Her heart rate was steady and she was breathing normally – a completely human reflex. I couldn't stand the waiting any longer so I wandered down to the library and started a book I'd probably read 10 times already.

As the sun was coming up Klaus stepped into the room looking completely disheveled, "don't tell me you gave up," he yawned. "Or perhaps I should be offering my condolences?" That was all it took and I came over the coffee table to pin him against the fireplace mantle. He threw me back atop of the aforementioned coffee table which I splintered into miniscule pieces. It was an all out fight. I was furious but I'm pretty sure my brother was just having a good time watching me lose control. It continued for several minutes until I was about to whack him with one of the fireplace tools. I paused with it poised to swing as suddenly I felt the strangest thrumming inside of me. It was new and vibrant. It made me feel alive. Klaus noticed that I had completely frozen and he took the opportunity to punch me square in the jaw.

"Elena," I whispered and forgot completely about Klaus as I made my way down the hall. I paused outside the threshold to my room. The door was open as I had left it and there was a heap of blankets on the bed. Beyond that the French doors were open to the balcony and Elena was leaned against the railing basking in the early morning sun.

"Congratulations," Klaus patted me on the back, "it seems you've made your first demi-original."

"She's standing in the sun," I marveled.

"She was made by original blood," Rebekah whispered as she joined us. "She just doesn't know that."

"She'll figure it out soon enough," Klaus said.

**Elena**

I smiled as I opened my eyes to the softest decadence in the world all around me. The sheets were exquisite – the softest silk I had ever felt. The room smelled like woods and spices – deep earthy tones. The light coming through the French doors was really bright. It must be late in the day which meant I had well over-slept my welcome. How had I wound up sleeping at the Mikaelson house? I remembered the dancing but nothing past that. Had I drank too much champagne? I thought Damon was supposed to keep an eye on me.

Well this would likely be my only chance to experience a house like this so I may as well make the most of it. I hopped off the bed and opened the French doors to step out onto the balcony. The sun was very bright but it felt good on my skin. I leaned against the stone balustrade and took in the scenery beyond. The grass was so green and the flowers were so profuse in their coloring. It was like watching a movie in high definition.

I definitely had a hangover though – everything in the world sounded so loud. Even the peaceful outdoors was a cacophony of noise. My head was pounding so bad I could even hear my heart beating. Wait – I could hear my heart beating? It wasn't just one heart I was hearing either judging by how many beats I heard. I turned around and saw Rebecca, Klaus and Elijah at the door to my bedroom. Klaus backed away and walked down the hall but Rebecca and Elijah joined me on the balcony.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked.

"I must have had too much champagne last night. Usually this doesn't happen to me. I'm sorry I wound up staying over," I apologized.

"You think you're hung over?" Rebecca laughed and I frowned.

"What do you remember about last night?" Elijah asked giving his sister a pointed glare. I thought hard – starting at the beginning – trying to remember last night. I remembered arriving and Damon's fussing at me for being there. Stefan was there too but as usual these days he wasn't that interested. I remembered dancing – a beautiful centuries old waltz. I had enjoyed it. Then I was slipping away to meet Esther when Elijah stopped me and asked me to tell him what his mother said.

The next bit was fuzzy but I did remember meeting Esther and Finn. She took my blood as she told me of her plan to link all of the originals together with the champagne for the toast and then she would kill Finn thus ending all of the originals. I got flashbacks of watching the siblings drink the champagne.

"The champagne!" I looked alarmed, "Esther spelled the champagne with my blood that she took."

"Yes," Rebecca frowned, "our dear mother loves us so."

"You were standing with me," I looked at Elijah. "I stopped you didn't I?"

"Yes"

"I don't remember anything after that until waking up this morning with my head pounding," I rubbed my forehead as I thought about it.

"My mother put a spell on you Elena when she saw what you had done," Elijah said. "It was a spell I'd seen before. It caused you to bleed out everywhere Elena. When I found you in the garden there was nothing that could be done."

"What do you mean nothing could be done?" I frowned.

"You died," Rebecca stated bluntly. Elijah frowned at her but I was too involved to notice much. I died? I really died? Then that would mean-

"Someone gave me their blood," I grasped trying to put the pieces together. If I died with a vampire's blood in my system then that meant I am a vampire. A myriad of thoughts and emotions raced through my mind.

"I'm going to kill Damon," I growled as I ran a hand through my hair. Elijah had the oddest grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elijah**

I entrusted Elena's training to the Salvatore brothers. She trusted them and both of them were at least-in part- in love with her. They promised to show her the ropes. I'm not sure anyone outside my family knew whose blood had turned her and I thought it might be best for the time being.

I had been keeping my distance these last two weeks but suddenly a few minutes ago something inside me had told me without a doubt that Elena was in trouble. I followed this inner sense to the Gilbert house. I knocked on the door but no one answered. There were sounds of a struggle inside so I went around to the back of the house. The back doors were open and I quickly found Elena in the kitchen pinned down by a knife stabbed through her hand while Jeremy looked helplessly on.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked Jeremy alerting both siblings to my presence.

"No," Jeremy said.

"Elijah please get my brother out of here," Elena pleaded at the same time. I reached for the blade and wondered why she had not removed it herself. She would heal quickly if she just removed the blade. "No, please don't. You have to get Jeremy out of here. I can't control it."

It was then I realized that she had stabbed herself to force herself away from Jeremy. She must be having trouble resisting the blood of even those she considers family. What had the Salvatores been teaching her? For that matter why was she here with Jeremy alone?

"Where are Stefan and Damon?"

"At their house I'd imagine," Elena replied. She was becoming a little calmer in my presence. "I just wanted some time to myself – a little bit of a normal life. I didn't want Jeremy to be all alone so I came home."

"It was fine Elena," Jeremy butted in. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Jeremy I pinned you against a wall! I was about to bite you!" Elena replied with obvious disgust.

"Please allow me," I spoke gently and I pulled the knife from Elena's hand. It took but a moment for the wound to heal. Jeremy was still bleeding from her earlier attempts and she lunged for him again as her fangs sprang forth. I wrapped my arms around her and held her in place though I was amazed at how strong she was.

"Elena, calm down," I spoke softly. "Jeremy is there any blood here?"

"No she didn't want any in the fridge. She thought it would be weird," Jeremy replied.

"How long has it been Elena?" I asked her. She didn't answer and I turned her to face me. "How long?"

"Since yesterday morning - I had some blood at Caroline's," Elena replied.

"Have the Salvatores taught you nothing?" I lamented my decision. Clearly Elena was being harmed by her inadequate training. I made a mistake thinking the Salvatores would be able to teach her to thrive in her new life.

"Ok Jeremy I want you to get on the phone and call Caroline. Tell her what we need please," I instructed. I admired Jeremy's devotion to his sister and vice versa. As Jeremy was on the phone I took Elena to the living room. As soon as she felt Jeremy was truly out of danger she relaxed.

"Elena I have done many things in my life that I am not proud of," I began thinking of some of the things that I regretted. Some of the more recent ones even involved Elena. "However, I do not want this to be another thing that I regret. I thought that I was doing the right thing by leaving your training to the Salvatore brothers. You trust them and I thought that would be best for you. They have not done right by you and I feel responsible. I shouldn't have left you to their care."

"Elijah you're not responsible," Elena frowned. "Not everything is your fault." I moistened my lips and raised my eyebrows as I prepared to contradict her.

"This is," I responded calmly. "Elena it's my blood that you have in your system. I turned you and now I want to teach you how to be the kind of vampire you can live with – if you'll let me."

She rose from the couch completely stunned and in a flash she was up the stairs. I was right behind her. She was looking at the items on her dressing table though I could tell she wasn't really paying them any mind. In that moment she reminded me very much of Rebekah sometimes – those tender moments where she tried to be strong when what she really wanted was comfort.

"Was it really you?"

"Yes"

"I've been wondering since that morning. Damon admitted he didn't finally and I knew Stefan didn't." She paused and I could see how much Stefan's absence bothered her. "I thought maybe it was Caroline and she just didn't want to say anything because she knew how I felt about it."

"I apologize Elena – however I thought perhaps it was for the best that you didn't know. I didn't want to complicate things for you. It was very brave – what you did for my family – I couldn't let you die for it when I could do something. I thought when Damon showed up that perhaps it was for the best that things went back to the way that they had been. I see now though that they don't have what it takes. You have the blood of an Original in your system and that makes you different."

"I've tried but I can't seem to get control," Elena struggled. "I don't want to kill anyone." That was the moment that she lost it. The dam on her emotions broke and she began to cry. For a moment I stood helpless but then I gently enveloped her – letting her cry against me.

"Please let me help you Elena. If you'll stay with me for a while then I can teach you how to control it – how to use your new gifts so that you don't have to go through what I did to learn." I spoke softly as I gently stroked her hair.

"Yes"

The bedroom door opened abruptly then and Caroline appeared along with Jeremy and Damon.

"Elena are you okay?" Caroline asked while Damon glared at Elijah. Jeremy handed over the blood bags and Elena lit into one desperately.

"Elena is going to be staying at the house with my siblings and me for a while," I began.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Damon yelled angrily, "and especially not anywhere near your crazy brother." I didn't miss Caroline's quick glare in Damon's direction. Was it possible that she had true feelings for my brother?

"Damon I need to go," Elena spoke then taking a finger and wiping away the last spot of blood at the corner of her mouth. "Elijah has offered to help me learn to control myself and I need the help."

"Elena you've been doing fine," Damon frowned.

"When I found her this afternoon she had a knife through her hand to keep herself pinned to the kitchen counter and away from her brother because she hadn't eaten in a day," I spoke calmly but I wasn't going to let her friends dissuade her now that she had agreed.

"I'm doing this," Elena said resolutely.

"Pack what is most important to you Elena," I said. Caroline stayed to help her pack. Damon tried all afternoon to change her mind. Finally she left with me in tears. On the ride back to the mansion I decided that perhaps a true break would be best for everyone.

In the dead of night I stood beside Elena outside my family's private jet. Klaus, Rebecca and Kol were already inside. Jeremy had just arrived with Alaric Saltzman and I was reassuring Elena that she had the strength for this.

"I won't let you hurt him," I reassured her. She advanced towards Jeremy slowly but he bravely stood his ground. Finally they were embracing tightly. They were speaking softly but I could hear everything that was said.

"I think this is the best thing for you Elena," Jeremy said.

"I'm going to miss you," Elena said.

"I'm going to miss you too," Jeremy said.

"I'll be back," Elena reassured him. Then she hugged Alaric who wished her well. As Elena continued to visit with Jeremy Alaric stepped to my side.

"I want to know where she is please," Alaric requested. "After Jenna I feel responsible for these kids."

"I appreciate that. I will make sure that she calls on a regular basis. I would appreciate however if you would refrain from sharing that information with the Salvatores and her other friends."

"Any idea when you will be back?" Alaric asked.

"Elena will decide," I replied. Alaric and Jeremy bid her farewell one last time before Elena and I boarded the plane.

"I've never been on a private jet before," Elena smiled as she settled in one of the roomy leather chairs. "Where are we going?"

"Paris," I finally disclosed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena**

The cooing of doves was the first thing I noticed before my eyes even opened. I could hear their feathers ruffling as they groomed themselves. I was nestled between another amazing set of sheets – silk I'd imagine though I'd never slept on silk before. The sheets were navy to go with the navy and gold décor of the bedroom I was taking in as I sat up. The bed was a gigantic four poster and when I slid my legs over the side my feet didn't even touch the floor. I hopped down onto the marble tiled floor and looked for my suitcase.

The trip over the Atlantic had been long but interesting. For the most part the siblings had all been civil. Kol had decided to drink from the stewardess about halfway – much to Elijah's dismay. He had taken it as an opportunity to teach me how to know when to stop and how to heal. We had landed with the stewardess none the wiser.

As I opened one of the doors I discovered a large walk-in closet where the few items I had brought from home were hanging already. Another door revealed a large bathroom in white marble with a huge glass shower and a tub that resembled a small swimming pool complete with jets. I grabbed my things and made for the shower. The jets all over felt fantastic on my skin. It was amazing how much my senses were heightened now that I was a vampire. I admired my daylight ring once again. It was a small lapis lazuli mount in delicate filigree work of white gold. I remembered Elijah giving it to me the morning after the ball. I had just assumed that it was an extra they had laying around but once Stefan told me that daylight rings were spelled for a single wearer I wondered why Elijah had given it to me. Now I knew and although the sunlight did not affect me as much as it did Stefan, Damon or Caroline it still singed me and so I wore the ring.

I donned a pair of jeans and an emerald green blouse before I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I stepped into the hallway and wandered past a bunch of closed doors until I found the living area. This place is huge and as expected furnished with beautiful antiques. As I looked to the French doors lining one wall of the living area I saw the balcony and beyond that the Eiffel tower. I had a first-class view of the Eiffel tower!

"Good morning," Klaus' voice stopped me short. I saw him sitting at a large dining table eating breakfast. I looked around but we seemed to be quite alone.

"Your heart is about to beat out of your chest little one," Klaus said with what I imagined he thought was a disarming smile – knowing Klaus as I do it didn't help. He motioned me towards the table and I thought it best not to provoke him. I took a seat across from him and helped myself to a croissant.

"Are the others still asleep?"

"What do you think?" Klaus asked.

"I think it's fairly quiet in here," I hazarded with a shrug.

"They really haven't taught you anything," Klaus half-laughed, "We're going to have to train you to be a proper protégé if you're going to be sticking around." He rose and walked into the kitchen. When he returned it was with a dishtowel which he was folding. He was holding it between two hands and as he approached me I grew uneasy. Klaus was undoubtedly furious at being denied his hybrids. I sprang up from the chair and a moment later he had me by the arm.

"Relax, little Elena. It is only a blindfold. It's time for you to have some training. Please, sit back down." Klaus pushed my chair in as I sat and then delicately fastened the dishtowel over my eyes until I was in total darkness.

"You don't like that do you?"

"No"

"Well this is where you're going to learn to use your other senses. You're going to identify each of my siblings and myself as we sit at this table. You will do so without us saying anything. Listen carefully to the other pieces of the puzzle. There may come a time when your life depends on reading the other senses besides your eyesight." I heard Klaus get up and leave the room. For a while I sat there – waiting and feeling a little ridiculous. Then I began to hear other things. There was a coffee machine in the kitchen – a high-end one from the sound of the motor. The street noise below was faint – thanks to all of the insulation but I could still tell that the street was busy.

A chair pulled out and I heard the delicate sound of a china plate being sat on the table. The chair slid in and I think I heard silverware being picked up. I inhaled and a dozen pleasant smells came to me. At first they were a jumble. I tried to concentrate on just one and inhaled again. Some type of lily maybe? And was that Jasmine? The smells were mostly floral and decidedly feminine. She was drinking a vanilla cappuccino too.

"Good morning Rebekah," I greeted from behind my blindfold.

"Well look she managed to get one," Rebekah said and I think she reached for the pot of jam.

Another Original took their seat a few minutes later as I was finishing my breakfast. He – for having eliminated Rebekah I knew it had to be a brother – seemed to be impatient. He was quick with the lids on the serving vessels and from the smell of things was going for sausage and eggs. His fork and knife clanked ever-so-slightly on the plate as he began to cut up his sausage. Klaus? He was usually pretty impulsive. I wasn't quite sure though. One thing I did know was that he had on expensive cologne with sandalwood in it. I suddenly had the sensation that I was being studied. I could smell something beneath the cologne. Bravado? This brother felt powerful – in control. In a flash he had come from the other end of the table and I could feel him hovering right beside me. A finger reached out to twirl my ponytail.

"Kol?"

"The one and only," he replied with what I imagined was a cocky grin.

"Thank God for that," Rebecca said before she took another sip of her coffee. It must be good because she licked her lips. It was amazing what my other senses could pick up with my eyes closed. Two chairs pulled out then and scooted back into place almost as quietly. One was sitting to my left and the other to my right. Almost immediately I realized that one heart at the table was beating a little faster than all the others. Was that Klaus? It must be because everything about Klaus was a little different. He was sitting on my left – relaxed and confident. I had the feeling he was smiling at me.

I turned my attention to the right. Elijah smelled – wonderful. It was my favorite cologne – Chanel's Code Bleu. I could smell his shave cream too. So he shaved the old fashioned way? That was so hot. I knew he was eating but he made just the barest noise as he did so. He had impeccable manners. I heard an almost repressed snicker from my left.

"Klaus," I announced my finding and then turned to my right. "Good morning Elijah." I smiled – proud of my accomplishment. I removed the blindfold and found the Originals all where I had placed them.

"That's a good start," Elijah replied. "Soon you will be able to pick us out in a crowd. It may be of use to you someday. At any rate you will soon learn to identify vampires and humans that way you can identify potential threats and you won't be caught off guard."

Later that day Elijah and Rebecca took me to a nearby restaurant. Elijah and I stopped just before we reached the outdoor tables.

"Watch and learn," Rebekah said with a smile before she found a gentleman eating his sandwich alone. She charmed him for about ten minutes before she compelled him to walk to the alleyway. He seemed completely oblivious of Elijah and me. Rebecca made out with him for a moment before she sank her fangs into his neck.

"Now this is the part where you listen to the heartbeat Elena," Elijah said gently. I could tell the heartbeat was a little elevated but the man seemed to be in an almost euphoric state. The smell of the blood was enticing me. I could smell the iron and other minerals as well as the wine the man had been having with his meal. I gasped when I realized I was beginning to vamp out. I turned away from Elijah and Rebekah.

"It's not anything I haven't seen," Elijah said gently with a hand on my shoulder. "Ah, listen there." I heard the slowing of the man's heart rate – not much but it was enough. Rebekah stopped and then she slit open her own wrist and gave the man a couple of drops as she licked the last of his blood off her lips with a satisfied smile.

"Delicious," she pronounced with a grin. She looked deeply into the man's eyes once more as her wrist was closing up. "You had the perfect lunch at the café this afternoon. You will go back to work and confidently hook up with the woman your heart desires. You have never seen me before and won't remember any of us if you see us." She released the man and without another backward glance he went on his way.

"Hook up?" Elijah quirked a brow at his sister's choice of embellishment.

"Poetic license," Rebekah smirked.

"Okay now we're going to let you have a go at it," Elijah encouraged me. I felt unsure but I knew that Elijah at least would step in if something went wrong. I stepped out of the alley and as luck would have it literally bumped into a young man. He smiled at me and the smile I returned was natural. He smelled good and I watched as he looked me over.

"I'm so sorry"" We apologized at the same time.

"Come with me into the alley. I have something to show you," I looked deeply into his eyes as my pupils dilated. He didn't resist as I pulled him into the alley. I was so hungry that self-consciousness from Elijah and Rebekah's presence got swept away by the need to feed. I pushed him against the wall.

"Gentle Elena," I heard Elijah's voice caution. I looked into the young man's eyes. He was standing before me oblivious to my intent – trusting me. I reached up and cupped his cheek as my other hand touched his chest – covering his heart. Then I leaned in and broke the skin. His blood was delicious – sweet and savory at the same time. I drew it in and savored a sense of completion. I was careful to listen to his heartbeat as I drank – tuning out almost everything else. Finally as I heard its tempo change I released his neck and opened my wrist for him. I gave him a few drops and then looked into his eyes.

"You will remember none of this. You will be very careful all day and when you get home to your girlfriend you will remember how lucky you are and how special she is." I released him and watched him go.

"So melodramatic," Rebekah chastised. Elijah reached out and thumbed away some leftover blood from the corner of my mouth.

"You did well Elena. We'll keep practicing and soon it will be second nature."

As I sauntered into the living room a week later Rebekah huffed and rose to her feet.

"Okay that's it I'm taking you shopping. We've been in Paris two weeks and it's a shame to keep recycling the same outfits," she pronounced as she looked at my jeans, emerald shirt and leather jacket. I could scarcely believe that we'd been in Paris only two weeks so much had happened. With lots of practice I could now pretty much control my blood lust and I was adept at feeding regularly. I could keep track of the originals for quite some distance and I had even used my senses to identify a couple of other vampires.

"Okay but I need to run by the bank," I said.

"Here, allow me," Elijah said as he opened his wallet and handed me a black AMEX.

"I couldn't possibly," I protested.

"I wouldn't turn down such an offer," Rebekah spoke.

"You wouldn't turn down any offer from a man," Kol teased garnering him a glare from his sister.

Elijah was looking at me with expectancy. I realized that he would be offended and maybe even hurt if I turned down his offer. As Klaus was focused on Rebekah and Kol I noticed Elijah's eyes were still on me. I reached out and took the card and mouthed 'thank you' as I tucked it into my purse. He smiled with satisfaction and settled back into his chair.

"Come on Elena there's too many shops to see to waste anymore time," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah do be careful," Elijah cautioned. I didn't miss the loaded look that Rebekah returned before we left.

Four hours later we were in yet another dressing area. Rebekah was drinking a flute of champagne while I tried on yet more of her selections. At first I had been reluctant but I had to admit she had a way of picking out clothes. Her taste was sophisticated – expensive – but sophisticated.

"Why are you all being so-" I started and then realized there was no way of finishing that thought without sounding insulting.

"Nice?" Rebekah offered as I emerged from the dressing room in a little navy shift dress of silk with slit sleeves and a keyhole back. Rebekah nodded her approval. "Well Elijah explained to us what you did for us. We had all been so awful to you and yet you risked your life to save us. Why?"

"You didn't deserve to die like that," I answered honestly. "I might have wished Klaus gone but not the rest of you." Rebekah sent me back in to try on something else.

"He's only ever tried to turn someone three times," Rebekah spoke softly but I had no trouble hearing her with my heightened senses. "The first two didn't make it. I don't think he could have handled losing you. So now you're kind of part of the family - at least for the time being."

"Oh" It was all I could think of to say. By the time we made it back Rebecca had compelled two men to carry all of our shopping bags from the car up to the Mikaelson townhouse. The trips seemed almost endless and by the time I had unpacked everything my closet finally looked like it was being used.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later we were at the Mikaelson estate in London. It was amazing how many homes they had but then I guess when you had lived a thousand years accumulating real estate came natural. Tonight we were all at a pub. Elijah and Klaus were tossing some beers back with a couple of old acquaintances apparently. Kol was shooting pool and Rebekah had just slipped out for a bite.

"If it isn't Kol Mikaelson," two new men interrupted the pool game – vampires and from the sound of things not friendly. I glanced over to see if the others had noticed but Klaus and Elijah were heavy in conversation. I glanced back to see Kol making his way out a side door. The other two followed. I went out the front and made my way to the entrance of the alley. Something wasn't right. My gut instincts were right as I found Kol pinned against the wall by two vampires and guarded by two more.

"Mikaelson I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to my sister," one of the vampires growled and the fighting began. Kol was fierce but these vampires had come prepared and a moment later they had staked him. I had to do something. I put on my best hot, innocent young thing expression and pretended to stumble down the alley. Very quickly I had their attention.

"What have we here?" One of the vampires spoke with a heavy English accent an obvious commoner. The two vampires were trying to block my view. I began to advance with a little more purpose as I saw them bring out the fire.

"Your nightmare," I replied and with determination I thrust my hand into each chest of the vampires blocking my way. I followed the sound of their hearts and soon had the beating organs within my grasp. There was no time to hesitate. I had to act or I was in serious trouble and who knew what would happen to Kol. I ripped their hearts from their chests and watched as they sank before me. One of the two remaining vampires uttered several curses of astonishment and tried to run past me. I grabbed him and forced him up against the wall next to Kol whom I un-daggered. Then I snapped the other vampire's neck. The last vampire was still waving the fire at us menacingly. I stood in between Kol and danger. I was listening for Elijah, Rebecca or even Klaus. The last vampire came at me and a moment later I was holding his heart as well. I hadn't even thought about it. I had simply acted for survival. I kneeled next to Kol and a few minutes later he came up fighting. He stopped and surveyed the bodies around us.

"You were bloody brilliant," he grinned at me. "I owe you one. I didn't see that coming."

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked where he had just appeared next to us. Vampire speed took some getting used to whether you were a human or a vampire.

"I'm fine thanks to Elena," Kol said with undisguised pride.

Later that night I was sitting in the gardens writing in my journal. It was so beautiful and peaceful out here. First Paris and now London – I had always dreamed of traveling and now I was doing so first class. I was going to have to get another journal at the rate I was filling this one. I felt Elijah come into the gardens and a moment later I rose as he came to my side.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, simply, "for saving my brother tonight. Kol can be a little impetuous and he has left a lot of enemies all over the world because of his rash and often indiscreet behavior."

"I saw them follow him and I had to try and help."

"Kol says you were impressive for a young vampire," Elijah said and I blushed at the tone of pride in his voice.

"Your family is important to you," I smiled.

"You are important to me also Elena – please don't think otherwise."

"Elena!" Caroline's voice boomed two days later as she enveloped me in a hug. The driver was still bringing in her bags. "I'm so happy to see you! I worried that I might never see you again! You just disappeared!"

"I thought it was for the best," Elena replied. "How did you find us?"

"Klaus sent the jet for me – something about needing a date for a ball and here I am," Caroline replied nonchalantly.

"Ah Caroline you've made it," Klaus grinned as he entered the main hall. "You're looking lovely as ever." He bent over her hand and kissed her knuckles. She pretended to be affronted and tried to hide the blush that rose quickly to her cheeks but it was her quickening heartbeat that gave her away most of all. She really liked Klaus. When had this happened?

"I came to check on Elena," Caroline replied in a haughty tone.

"Well as you can see she's fine. Besides I brought you here to be my date," Klaus flirted. He could really turn on the charm where Caroline was concerned.

"Okay but right now I have so much to catch up with Elena on," Caroline replied and she gave Klaus a grin before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the nearest couch. She hugged me again as though she couldn't quite believe I was real.

"Everyone's missed you a lot. Damon's been looking all over for any clues and even Stefan has been pitching in a little. We thought you were kidnapped!"

"Not kidnapped," I replied and though they would likely allow me to walk out the front door and return home tonight if I wished I realized that I didn't want to go. I had been getting to know the originals and I found them to be quite different from my first impression of them – everyone except Elijah. He was as I had always believed him to be.

"How are Ric and Jeremy?" I asked. I had talked to them a few times by phone but it was always possible that they were putting on a front just for me.

"They're doing well. They miss you a lot. Damon and Stefan go over there about once a week. They all hang out together. Jeremy made the honor roll this semester." I smiled. He was back to being his old self before all of this came into our lives – before mom and dad died.

"Caroline," Elijah was leaned against the double entrance to the living room.

"Elijah," Caroline smiled easily and Elijah walked over to take the chair across from us. "I was just catching Elena up on things at home."

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming," Elijah cautioned.

"Nope just flitted off into the night on a private jet – that was way cool by the way," Caroline enthused.

"Glad you liked it," Elijah smiled. "Now if you're finished catching up for the moment I'm sure you'll want to pick out a dress for this evening's festivities."

If anyone had ever told me I would be trying on ball gowns with astronomical price tags with my best friend while two original vampires sat in the next room waiting on us to model them I would have called them crazy.

"Here I can't do the back," Caroline said turning her back to me in a gorgeous emerald gown. I started on all the buttons up the back.

"So you and Klaus?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Are you together?" I whispered.

"They can hear us you know," Caroline squealed. "He asked me and I said yes. Not because he's Klaus or an Original or holding anything over my head but because without all that I think he's interesting and when he's not being diabolical I really like him." She whispered. "What do you think?"

"It goes fantastic with your hair," I smiled. The gown had a strapless bodice and three tiers on the skirt. Caroline looked at it in the mirror for a couple of minutes before going out into the other room.

"That's lovely but perhaps something in blue," I heard Klaus say. Was that Klaus being diplomatic? Why had Elijah come along anyhow? His very presence was making me jittery. I looked at the array of dresses that had been brought into our dressing room. They were all gorgeous and extravagant. My fingers stopped on one that was cream colored with antique lace appliqué on the bodice and down part of the skirt. The back was corset lacing. It was feminine and lovely. I pulled it and decided to try it on.

Caroline returned and I noticed that half the buttons in the back had already been undone and she was undoing the rest. She looked into the mirror and caught my reflection.

"Oh Elena," she gasped. "That's perfect. You must get that one! Here turn around and let me help." I turned around and gasped as she began to pull the corset lacings. The gown fit like it had been made for me. It was beautiful. I twirled around in it admiring myself. Meanwhile Caroline had put on a navy gown that was one shouldered and very regal looking. I was helping her to fasten it when Klaus stepped into the dressing room.

"You ladies look lovely," he smiled. "Please allow me." Caroline was blushing again and I allowed Klaus to take my place. A moment later he was kissing her neck. I didn't want to interrupt so I left the dressing room. Elijah was looking out the shop window. He turned the moment he realized I had entered the room and he was before me with vampire speed.

"Elena you look enchanting," he said and my breath caught in my throat.

"Thank you"

"I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you tonight," Elijah asked and I swear my heart stuttered a couple of beats.

"The honor is all mine," I offered up a curtsey in the gown.

"I think you should wear that one," Elijah commented.

"You haven't seen any of the others," I replied.

"I saw all of them when the sales lady recommended them. That one made me think of you when I saw it. I wondered if you would pick it."

"Then I'll wear this one," I smiled. A moment later there was loud giggling from the dressing room and Caroline managed to shoo Klaus out.


	6. Chapter 6

I was practicing some of the old dances in the garden with Caroline. We had snuck off because I didn't want to feel like a fool tonight and Caroline had already been practicing and promised to show me. We were in the middle of the waltz I had seen done at the Mikaelson's ball and I was feeling fairly confident – even if Caroline was deplorable at leading.

"It's not my job to lead," she giggled as we faltered a step.

"Thank goodness," I replied and she spun me out only for me to land against something solid. A firm grip clasped my hand and the other wrapped about my waist. We never missed a step.

"Stefan!" I gasped as I glanced into a familiar face. "Stefan what are you doing here? You've got to get out of here before someone knows you're here." I tried to push him towards the darkness.

"Relax Elena," Stefan laughed softly. "Elijah knows I'm here." I felt a wave of tension leave my body.

"That's some strength you've got now," he grinned. "Remind me not to let you trample my feet on the dance floor." The dance.

"Stefan, about the dance, I'm going with someone else," I said gently. I stopped trying to dance and led him to a nearby bench. "A lot has changed – for both of us. You went off with Klaus and when you came back I wanted things to be the same."

"I know," Stefan replied, "but I'm not-"

"-The same person that you were when you left. I know and now that I've been through all this with Esther and I've come to terms with being a vampire I'm not the same person either. I know you and Damon hoped that everything would just go back the way it was-"

"I never imagined it would," Stefan replied. "Apart of me will always love you Elena. You healed me – taught me to believe in love again after Katherine. You brought Damon back to me."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Nope. That was the caveat," Stefan replied.

"I will always love you Stefan but we can't go back to the people we used to be," I said gently.

"I'm here because Rebekah invited me," Stefan spoke softly.

"Rebekah?"

"Don't start Elena," Stefan's demeanor changed.

"No it's not that," I replied. "I'm just glad you didn't come all this way just to try and-"

"-win you back?" Stefan offered with one of his signature lopsided grins. "I did come to see you Elena." I leaned over and hugged him tightly. "I hope we can always be friends and I meant what I said – a part of me will always love you."

"A part of me will always love you Stefan. Friends?" I offered.

"Friends," he grinned again. "And as a friend may I point out how deplorable your dancing partner was getting on."

"Hey it's not my job to learn the male part!" Caroline groused. Stefan worked with me for a little bit before Rebekah came and stole him off. I gather she was rather surprised not to meet with any resistance from me.

That afternoon Rebekah herded Caroline and me to her suite where there was a trio of staff waiting. First we were treated to massages and then we had our hair and nails done.

"This is fantastic," I groaned with pleasure as the hair dresser massaged my scalp while she washed. My feet were soaking between applications of wonderful lotions and rubs by the manicurist.

"Rebekah you've outdone yourself," Caroline replied.

"Truce?" Rebekah asked from where she was finishing up on the massage table.

"Well I don't know if this makes up for all of the rotten things you've tried to do to Elena," Caroline sniped.

"Like help you carry ice upstairs all night to save her life?" Rebekah yelped.

"I rather imagined you did that more for Elijah," Caroline replied.

"Wait-what?" I asked completely confused. Rebekah looked pointedly at Caroline.

"Transitions involving original blood are very tricky. It was to keep us from doing it. First there is a horrible fever. Most of the ones we tried to turn we lost to the fever. That's what happened to Elijah – both times. That's why he vowed not to do it again. So when your fever started we packed you on ice. He stayed with you all night. When the fever broke and the chills threatened you-"

"That's why I was under so many blankets," I marveled. I couldn't believe that the originals had gone to so much trouble just for me. I had no idea how close I had come to dying completely or the lengths to which Elijah went to ensure that I didn't.

"Thank you Rebekah." My words were sincere and I could see the effect they had on the original.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Now what color polish should I wear with this red gown?"

"We girls have to stick together you know," I looked to Rebekah and Caroline wordlessly instructing both to bury the hatchet. The past needed to stay in the past.

"I think you should do a French manicure but with red tips," Caroline offered.

"Fantastic," Rebekah eagerly agreed.

**Elijah**

"I love a good party," Klaus remarked as he finished his bowtie.

"I can't believe no one told me until this afternoon that you were all taking dates," Kol lamented as he fastened his cufflink and studied himself in the mirror. "Apparently it's all the rage to have one imported from Mystic Falls."

"I hardly think you would have had any luck with that given your behavior while we were there," I commented.

"Elijah you are as always such a stick in the mud," Kol sighed.

"It goes without saying that we all need to be on our best behavior tonight," I added.

"You can save the lecture dear brother. I have nothing more in mind than having a good time this evening with Caroline. I think she's finally giving in to my charms," Klaus grinned. I reached up and straightened his bowtie.

"Well if it isn't the younger Salvatore," Kol greeted with a false smile.

"Elijah, Klaus, Kol," Stefan greeted each of us with a smile and a nod.

"Come to rescue your girlfriend?" Klaus asked.

"Rebekah hardly seems the type to need rescuing," Stefan grinned.

"He's here because of our sister?" Klaus almost came unhinged. I stepped carefully between my brother and Stefan Salvatore. Either Stefan was trying to get a rise out of Klaus or he really had given up Elena. I wondered how she would feel about that – and I wondered why it mattered so darn much to me.

"Stefan came because Rebekah invited him."

"So our sister's banging the youngest Salvatore brother again," Kol smirked. "Has she run out of humans to torture?"

"Enough," I growled.

"Kol could you possibly have a genuinely good time this evening without needing a bodyguard?" Klaus asked.

"You're turning into Elijah," Kol sneered. "Thankfully I plan to be showing my date a good time." The moment was interrupted by the door and a moment later Bonnie Bennett appeared looking resplendent in a ball gown of white silk with diamond accents. Her hair was up in the front and down in the back and all curled with diamonds tucked in here and there.

"Good evening little witch. You look magnificent," Kol greeted with his very best manners. He wrapped her arm in his and led her further into the room. "Bonnie I believe you know everyone." Klaus was staring just as badly as I was. Bonnie gave us a stern glance for a moment and turned her attention back to Kol where she was all smiles.

A few moments later Rebekah came down the stairs. She looked almost regal with her hair in a cascade of ringlets down the back. Her gown was a strapless, vibrant red satin with a drop waist and a ruche bodice. She wore the ruby necklace Klaus had given her for her five hundredth birthday. Stefan smiled brightly at her admiring her advance and he wrapped his arm around her as she joined us.

"Rebekah you look beautiful," Stefan smiled.

"Thank you," Rebekah blushed softly and it made me smile to see her so happy. At least Stefan knew the score though Klaus could still manage to harm him if he chose to. I never understood why he was so determined to keep our sister from any kind of romantic entanglement.

"You look lovely sister," Klaus remarked with a smile.

Our attention was diverted again when Caroline and Elena emerged from Rebekah's suite and made their way down the stairs. Caroline had chosen the navy one-shoulder gown and paired it with navy gloves. She was sporting an extravagant sapphire necklace that I had no doubt my brother had given her and a diamond and sapphire bracelet to match. I think they were the same pieces she wore in Mystic Falls. Her hair was in some kind of a braided up do that looked a little like a loose bun at the base of her head. I could tell that the look was having quite an effect on Klaus. I hoped he wasn't realizing the same thing about me.

Elena made her way carefully down the stairs with one cream-gloved hand guiding her down the railing. The antique cream lace appliqué on her bodice flowed down onto the voluminous chiffon over silk of her skirt and the whole confection was cream. It made the olive of her skin stand out. Her hair was half up and half down with large barrel curls that oddly enough I wanted to get my fingers into. Her pulse increased as she reached the bottom of the stairs and I hoped that perhaps I had something to do with that.

"Elena you look enchanting," I smiled at her repeating my sentiments from the dress shop.

"Thank you," she curtseyed and took the arm I offered her.

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena both squealed as they realized their friend was among the group. Suddenly there was squealing and hugging. Kol was regarding the whole situation with amusement.

"You look amazing," Bonnie told Caroline and Elena.

"So do you. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Kol invited me," Bonnie smiled shyly at Kol. Elena and Caroline tried to hide their surprise but with my vampire senses and a thousand years of practice I caught it easily enough.

**Elena**

Our limousine stopped before a palatial estate. Elijah exited the car and reached his hand back in for mine. I rearranged my skirts as everyone got out of the limo. We entered into a lavish hallway that opened into a spacious ballroom. As I scanned the room I estimated there were likely a hundred to a hundred and fifty guests in attendance and all of them were dressed to the nines. There were marble floors, gold chandeliers with crystals dripping from them and waiters dancing attendance with champagne and appetizers.

"Two points for tradition," Caroline gasped as she took it all in.

"Not bad but they could use a few pointers," Rebekah commented. As soon as we had all received a flute of champagne our host and hostess appeared on the second floor walkway. We toasted the occasion and then everyone began to assemble for the first waltz. Elijah led me onto the floor and I flashed back to the first time I had danced this piece with Damon.

As the music began Elijah's steps were fluid and I could almost feel his body telling me what would happen next. I began to feel a sort of electric connection. As he twirled me into the actual waltz part of the dance all thoughts of Damon Salvatore or any other man left my mind. My eyes were locked with Elijah's. I did seek out the other members of our group momentarily. Rebekah was genuinely smiling as Stefan charmed her while they danced. Klaus and Caroline seemed to be engaged in another verbal spar. Kol was giving Bonnie such a smoldering look it was a wonder she could remember her name much less the steps to the dance.

The next dance Elijah asked Rebekah to join him and Stefan led me onto the dance floor. He was back to being the Stefan I had fallen in love with I could tell – only I didn't feel that electric spark anymore. Now it was kind of hard to let go of all the hurt he had caused when he had returned to Mystic Falls still under Klaus' influence. I thought I had been holding on to him – holding out for him – but I think I was really just letting him go piece by piece.

"You look amazing," he whispered softly as we danced. "Are you doing better?"

"Yeah I really am. I can be in this whole room of people and it doesn't bother me. The Mikaelsons have all been good about teaching me how to use my vampire abilities to hunt and defend myself."

"You seem really happy," Stefan remarked. "I don't think you've been that way for a while."

"Not once I lost you, no," I said.

"Just be careful around them. Remember they are the first family. Not only does that make them powerful but they are family first always and even then there are complications."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not that high school girl you met a couple years ago Stefan," I smiled. "Besides everyone can change - look at you and Rebekah."

"I'm not under any illusions."

"Well don't give up on the possibility," I cautioned.

"You're an eternal optimist – always looking for the best in people," Stefan smiled as the dance drew to a close and we bowed and curtseyed.

"Someone should be," I parted with a smile.

"Isn't this a fantastic party," Caroline enthused as she joined me at the side of the dance floor.

"I think everyone's having a pretty good time," I agreed as I watched the dancers perform something a little faster paced. Kol and Bonnie were amongst the dancers as were Elijah and Rebekah. It was amazing to see them all looking so light-hearted.

"Elijah has hardly taken his eyes off you," Caroline whispered and I wondered if it was true.

"He's probably worried I'll lose it and start killing all the guests," I whispered back. As I turned back to the dancers my eyes met directly with Elijah's and I quickly looked away.

"Told you," Caroline grinned.

"And what of you and Klaus?" I turned the tables on her.

"He's been the perfect gentleman – no threats, plots or intimidation – just stories about places he's been and things he's seen. He can be very charming." As Caroline finished I saw Klaus approaching through the crowd.

"Ladies how are you finding this evening's festivities?"

"I'm having a very nice time," Caroline smiled.

"Caroline would you take a walk with me in the gardens? They have them all lit for the party," Klaus asked hopefully.

"I don't want to leave Elena all alone," Caroline hedged. She was a loyal friend even through everything that we had been through these last couple of years.

"It is fine Caroline," I gave her a conspiratorial look. "I'm just going to grab something to eat." Klaus looked at me with genuine concern for a moment but I inclined my head and gave him a look that I hope conveyed I was perfectly fine and not about to go drinking the guests. It must have worked because with a nod of his head he was soon leading Caroline out towards the gardens. She was doing an admirable job of half-hearted protesting.


	7. Chapter 7

"Was this how it was when you were younger?" I asked. Stefan hadn't spoken yet but my senses told me he was standing right beside me. The momentary uptick in his heartbeat told me he was impressed that I knew he was there without looking and I gave myself a little smile of accomplishment.

"The dances? Yeah we did a lot of that. Especially once Katherine was there. She loved a good party," Stefan said before he finished the last of his flute of champagne and gave it to a passing waiter.

"How's Damon doing?"

"He thinks you've been taken," Stefan replied seriously. "He's been searching for any clue as to your whereabouts. Alaric has been trying to tell him you're fine but I don't think he believes either one of us. I don't like keeping this from him."

"Can you understand why?" I asked gently.

"He would storm the castle like some avenging knight," Stefan grinned.

"I had to get control of this Stefan. I couldn't handle hurting people and now I don't have to. I want to be the best that I can be and Elijah is helping."

Stefan nodded. "I know that's why I've gone along with it. You're a vampire now and more than capable of making your own decisions. I'm just glad you're happy. Are you enjoying your tour of Europe?"

"It's more than I ever imagined," I smiled. "It is good to see you."

"I think I might stay for a while," Stefan smiled and I followed his gaze to where the dance was finishing and Elijah was leading Rebekah off the dance floor.

Stefan drew Rebekah off into the crowd and I lost track of them. It was good to see both of them happy – especially Stefan after all that he had been through. Elijah studied me for a long moment as we watched Stefan and Rebekah pass through the crowd.

"My trust in him is not misplaced is it?" Elijah asked after a moment.

"No," I answered with a soft smile.

The host of the ball asked me to dance next. As he was escorting me off the dance floor Kol drug me back out.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" he grinned.

"You're full of surprises," I replied. We took our places for another waltz.

"You smell delicious," Kol said as we were halfway through the dance. I faltered a step and he laughed as he recovered us.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked.

"I never intended anything else," Kol grinned.

"So you and Bonnie," I changed the subject.

"I needed a date and the little witch was available."

"You don't have to always be the playboy you know," I said. He grinned at me again.

"So what you're going to give me advice? I already have one bossy sister for that," Kol frowned a moment.

"Far be it from me to give the great Kol Mikaelson love advice. I'm sure you've had century's long romances," I said. Kol frowned.

"It's been a while since I've done this and I think I really like her."

"Well Bonnie doesn't like Vampires that kill. She's punished Damon enough to get that point across."

"Damon Salvatore deserves a good beating," Kol grinned. "Okay so I'm going to be on my best behavior."

"That's a good start. I'd also recommend being honest with her."

"What does she like to do?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I smiled as I glanced over to see Bonnie watching us from the sidelines.

"Just ask her?"

"Men and women have conversations like equals these days," I said. "Just like you and I are talking."

"I'm not interested in you," Kol said.

I laughed a moment, "I'm glad. I like you Kol but not like that. Women in a relationship also like to be friendly. We don't lose our interest in other activities simply because we fall in love."

"So what would you suggest?" Kol whispered quickly in my ear.

"Well ask her what she likes do in her spare time, what she reads, what her favorite movie is. Remember her answers and then familiarize yourself with these things. It will tell you a lot about her and from there you can find things in common and ways to enjoyably spend time together."

"I can think of an enjoyable way to spend time," Kol smirked.

"Well if all you want is sex the lady of the evening profession is still in business – they call them escorts or hookers these days," I said getting a little snappy. "Bonnie is not that type."

"Duly noted," Kol replied.

An hour later I had been dancing with Elijah for the last several songs when Klaus took my other arm as Elijah was leading me to the floor.

"Do allow me the honor," Klaus smiled at me. For a moment everything in me froze. Klaus – though he had been polite and helpful so far – could be impulsive and self-serving at any moment. Was I about to be used as a pawn against Stefan? Or maybe Elijah was the intended target?

"Elena are you okay?" Elijah asked gently. I saw the concern in his eyes and I was sure Klaus could see it too. That could make Elijah a target if Klaus was planning something.

"I'm fine," I pasted on a smile for him. He studied me a moment but then allowed Klaus to lead me onto the dance floor. This dance was beautiful but rather complicated and at first I was concentrating on the steps and fumbling here and there.

"Let me lead Elena," Klaus soothed. "I am merely dancing with you though I do appreciate the out and out lie that you told my brother. You are far from fine. I can smell your fear – in case you were wondering what that smell was."

"I won't be part of any plans Klaus," I said defiantly as I held his gaze and my chin jutted up a notch.

"You are full of original blood," Klaus admired. "That defiant spark you showed as a human is even more magnificent now." I stepped on his foot. "Point taken – how about a less touchy subject? Do you prefer London or Paris?"

"I like them both actually," I smiled thinking of my mornings spent drinking coffee and staring at the Eiffel tower and my afternoons walking through the many shops of Notting Hill. "They're so different there's really not a comparison."

"They are two of my favorites as well," Klaus replied. "I'm also rather fond of Venice and New Orleans. Perhaps you will get to see those as well young one." The dance finished with a flourish and I allowed Klaus to escort me off the dance floor. Caroline frowned at me as I joined her side. I quickly took a flute of champagne from a passing tray and downed it in one go. It had to be my eyes playing tricks on me but Klaus looked almost wounded as he witnessed it.

The final dance of the evening was another variation of the waltz. As I took my place on the dance floor with Elijah I could feel the electric pull stirring inside me again. As the dance began I smiled at him but when my eyes met his it was as though he was looking into my soul. My heart accelerated and my breathing kicked up a notch. My instinct was to look away to break the hold that was coming over me but I didn't. His hand curved tighter around my waist and pulled me a little closer. I didn't resist. I didn't want to resist this electric warmth that was pooling deep inside of me.

We arrived back at the Mikaelson manor with Bonnie riding on Kol's lap as he lavished kisses all over her neck. I would have commiserated with Caroline but she and Klaus were sharing similar moments – disregarding the fact that there were two other couples in the car with them.

"Did you have a good time at the ball tonight?" Rebekah asked me. I think she had noticed my discomfort.

"It was fantastic," I smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Elijah smiled but he seemed distracted. He had been that way the whole ride home.

"You should come to The Luna Ball in Venice," Rebekah smiled. "It closes each year with The Vampire Waltz."

"The Vampire Waltz?" I asked intrigued. "Did you-?"

"Invent it? Yes we did. It started out as a trick by Klaus and Kol but then it really became a dance. It's my favorite. Of course I love The Luna Ball. It's a masquerade and everyone wears black, white and red," Rebekah expounded.

"It sounds interesting." The car pulled to a stop and Stefan helped Rebekah out before Elijah helped me from the car. Klaus carried Caroline inside. She giggled as one of her heels fell off on the way.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," I heard Bonnie say as Kol helped her from the car.

"Thank you for coming with me," Kol replied with that brilliant smile of his. "Let me show you to your room." Bonnie was all smiles as he placed his hand against the small of her back and walked her inside. As he turned he caught me watching him and he grinned. I smiled at him hoping he realized I was proud of him.

Elijah still had my arm in his and he escorted me inside. He stopped in the hall outside our suites and leaned over bracing himself against the wall with one hand placed just over my shoulder.

"It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet you lied to me – twice now in fact. The first time at the Ball our mother threw and then again tonight when Klaus asked you to dance. Why?"

"I didn't want Klaus to think that he could use you or Stefan to force me into one of his plans," I replied evenly.

"You were protecting me," he said with obvious amazement in his voice. It wasn't a question.

He was looking at me again and I gasped as I felt that warmth coming to life inside me again. Elijah looked at me for a moment longer before his arm stole around my waist and the other cradled my neck. Then the distance closed and his lips met mine. They were gentle but they set the inside of me on fire and as my lips parted his tongue met with mine. The electricity inside me came roaring to life and all at once I felt complete and alive. He held me like he cherished me and I wanted this kiss to go on forever. Finally he pulled back and again his eyes locked with mine.

"Forgive me Elena," he rasped and I could tell he was still fighting for composure. "Vampires are very good at interpreting certain physical cues like heart rate. If that wasn't what you wanted – "

I never let him finish as I pulled his mouth against mine. This kiss was soft and sweet. Then I caressed his cheek bravely for just a moment. I couldn't believe what I had just done but I tried to remain calm and composed.

"Goodnight Elijah," I smiled softly.

"Goodnight Elena." He spoke softly just before I fled behind the safety of my bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus and Caroline were still giggly at breakfast the next morning and though I was happy for both of them – and that felt strange to admit – I was too wrapped up in my own emotions to wish to be a party to their merriment. No one else was present for breakfast – Kol had already taken Bonnie out to show her London - so I grabbed a couple of blood bags and a coffee and headed to the gardens.

By afternoon I had made my way to the library and I was idly thumbing through a book.

"Elena," Elijah greeted as he entered the library.

"Elijah," I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as I remembered the kiss we had shared.

"You're blushing," he smiled at me. "What are you reading?" He gestured to the book as he approached.

"I honestly have no idea," I said as I closed the book and read the cover 'A Guide to Proper Etiquette and Address for the 19th Century'.

"Light reading?" he asked as he quirked a brow.

"Boredom"

"Let me show you some of England then," Elijah offered. I took his hand and let him help me from the window seat.

We rode the London Eye and saw Big Ben. Then we stopped by 221B Baker St. before we grabbed something for lunch. Afterwards we went to Salisbury Cathedral and as I tried to enter I was jolted by an almost electric force – though where the one that came from kissing Elijah was pleasant this one was not.

"Sacred ground, we cannot enter," Elijah barely whispered as he drew me out of the way before anyone saw anything amiss.

"I can't go in any churches?"

"Some of them are not protected but most of the old ones are sitting on burial chambers," Elijah said. I took a quick peak from the threshold and then we were on the road again. We were traveling by Aston-Martin and I sank back against the sumptuous leather seat with my sunshades on as Elijah drove.

We passed into Ireland and the grass was so green I watched enchanted as the landscape passed by. We arrived at Blarney Castle and Elijah laughed as I leaned backwards to kiss the Blarney stone. Afterwards we walked the forest trail, through the gardens and lastly down to the lake. The sun was beginning to set as we reached the lake and as I admired it Elijah's arms stole gently around me from behind.

"Do you mind?" he whispered.

"Not at all," I looked over my shoulder to smile at him. We stood like that until it was almost closing time and then we drove back towards London. It had been a magical day and I liked this new relationship with Elijah – tentative though it was.

"Where have you been all day?" Caroline asked when we returned to the house.

"We went sight-seeing," I enthused. "We rode the London Eye; saw Big Ben and Baker Street and I even got to kiss the Blarney stone in Ireland."

"And you didn't invite me?" Caroline whined.

"I'll be happy to take you," Klaus offered as the last of the serving trays for dinner came to the table. We were all eating together tonight: Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Kol, Bonnie and me. The food was excellent and the wine was flowing. After a while the Originals relaxed their manners and began to talk like family.

"Remember the time we went to that engagement party for that pomp as Marquis of Edleford wasn't it?" Klaus said waving his fork as he spoke. Elijah and Kol grinned as they recalled the memory I imagined.

"Oh God that man was insufferable," Kol groaned.

"I don't remember this?" Rebekah said now as interested as the rest of us.

"You weren't there," Elijah said. "As it turns out that was probably a good thing."

"The party was an absolute drag," Kol grinned. "One of those everybody who is anybody sort of things only they didn't know we'd done it all before. It was dreadfully boring."

"That was until we caught Kol making out with the bride-to-be," Klaus was laughing before he could even get the story told. It made me smile to watch them all like this – a real family without any plotting or planning – just living and loving. I could tell they were enjoying it also.

"Unfortunately we weren't the only ones who found them," Elijah added with a grin.

"So here's the groom chasing us down with a bottle of 1853 Lafitte and screaming at the top of his lungs," Klaus gave his best impersonation.

"We wound up taking the groom's car, Klaus was drunk and Kol was only half-dressed. They're both singing at the top of their lungs and this poor sod I swear he chased us halfway to Kent," Elijah finished with a grin as everyone around the table was laughing. He turned to me and I smiled back at him.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for a while," Caroline said as she, Bonnie and I stood outside the jet on a moonlit tarmac. "You're looking good Elena. Take good care of yourself."

"You too. I'm really going to miss you," I said as I hugged her tight. "Hug Jeremy for me?"

"Of course I will," Caroline smiled. I tried not to watch as Rebekah and Stefan said a private goodbye.

"I'm coming back," I heard Stefan whisper to her. I was glad that they seemed to be getting on so well. Both Rebekah and Stefan deserved some much needed happiness after all that they had been through at Klaus' hands.

Klaus hadn't come to say good bye. He had asked Caroline not to go but she had insisted that she needed to go back to Mystic Falls to finish out school for the year. She and Bonnie had begged me to come but there was just too much back there that I didn't want to deal with just yet. Things were just getting better in my life and I wanted to run from the stress for a while.

Caroline and I smiled as we pretended not to notice Bonnie and Kol saying a long goodbye. They had been almost inseparable while she'd been in London. I had a feeling that maybe Bonnie was developing real feelings for Kol. At first I hadn't liked Kol – or Klaus either for that matter – but I was getting to know them better and who was I to stand in the way of my friend's happiness. Heaven help either of the originals if they hurt them.

I gave Stefan a quick hug and asked him to watch over Jeremy and Caroline. I watched as they boarded the plane before Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and I returned to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

_Four days Later_

It was the middle of the night when a hand over my mouth woke me. I tried to struggle but Elijah's gentle voice against my ear stopped me.

"Elena it's me. They're here for Kol – friends of the ones you killed in the alley. I need you to go with Rebekah," he urged even as he had pulled me from bed and thrown my journal and phone into a tote.

"No, I want to stay. I could help," I offered now worried.

"No I have to help Klaus protect Kol and I can't do that with you here Elena. If anything happened to you …" He kissed me on the forehead and gave a soft smile as he tenderly thumbed away the tears that had escaped down my cheek.

"Elijah," Rebekah called as she opened my door.

"Go! Go with Rebekah!" Elijah ordered and Rebekah took my hand speeding me through hallways and past windows and doors that were being broken as their home was invaded. I caught one last glance of Kol, Klaus and Elijah standing united in the large living room. They looked defiant and a force to be reckoned with. Then Rebekah pulled me through the door to the garage and we were bundled into the Aston-Martin. We sped out of the garage and through the gates. I looked back over my shoulder but no one was following us.

I looked over at Rebekah and noticed that she was crying too. I reached over and put my hand atop hers on the stick shift.

"They're going to be okay," I said gently. "They're originals."

"They're my brothers and I love them," Rebekah said tenderly.

"I know but we just have to believe they're going to be okay. Where are we going?" I asked as we turned into a secure lot. She drove the Aston Martin into a unit and I threw on the clothes Elijah had tossed in my bag before we hurried out and she pulled the door and locked it.

"We're going back to Paris," Rebekah said. "Now hurry." We flagged down a cab and were soon at the train station. Rebekah bought the tickets and we hurried towards the platform. Once we were on the train I finally allowed myself to relax a little. However, my thoughts quickly drifted to Elijah, Kol and Klaus. I hoped they were all okay because they would fight for one another to the end. Rebekah reached over and took my hand.

"You need to relax so he can concentrate. Once he knows you're not in any danger he'll be able to focus," Rebekah said. I nodded and closed my eyes willing my strength to go to him. I thought back to the night of the ball and dancing in his arms, of our day touring London and Ireland, of the feel of his lips upon mine and the security of his arms. When had Elijah come to mean so much to me?

The train sped along through the Chunnel before emerging on the darkness of the French countryside. Finally we arrived at Paris and took a cab to the familiar building where our penthouse resided. Rebekah made cappuccino and for a while we sat, then we paced. Finally I stood on the balcony and watched the sun rise over the Eiffel Tower.

A jostling at the door caught my attention and a moment later Rebekah and I watched as Klaus, Kol and Elijah entered. They were disheveled and a little worse for the wear but they were alright. I watched as Rebekah flew into Elijah's arms. I hugged Klaus and then Kol.

"I'm glad you're okay. We were both worried about you," I said. Rebekah had moved to hug Kol and I hugged Elijah. His arms came tightly around me and I hugged him just as tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay," I whispered against his chest.

"We showed them who was boss," Klaus said.

"They won't be coming after us again," Kol smiled.

"The repair bill on the house will be substantial," Elijah sighed. "And it's too hot to return to London for a while."

I noticed then that Klaus was already on the phone. I eavesdropped for just a moment and smiled as I heard Caroline's worried voice on the other end. Elijah released me and headed off for his suite. Kol grabbed a blood bag and settled on the couch whipping out his phone to call Bonnie.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come take a walk with me," Elijah invited a couple of hours later. I had on the navy shift dress that Rebekah had picked out for me when we'd gone shopping. I slipped on my navy wedge sandals and put down my journal. As we reached the curb in front of our building Elijah opened the door to a sleek Italian roadster convertible in navy blue. I admired the car as I took my seat.

"Do you like sports cars?" Elijah asked.

"I like beautiful cars," I smiled. "My Dad liked sports cars. He was always saying one day he was going to get one." Elijah negotiated his way onto the busy Parisian street and wove through traffic with a precision that would have amazed me if I couldn't calculate his every move just as fast myself. We stopped outside the entrance to the Louvre and he handed the keys to a valet as he took my arm.

"I thought you said we were going for a walk?"

"We are, just inside the Louvre. You do like art?" Elijah paused at the entrance.

"Yes I do," I smiled and he returned my smile as he helped me inside. I was surprised to find that it wasn't very crowded and I was able to really enjoy myself. I saw the Mona Lisa and decided it wasn't any better in person. Elijah laughed when I voiced my opinion.

"Do you have a favorite painter?" he asked.

"I always liked Monet," I smiled. He led the way and soon I was staring at a couple of his Water lily paintings. They were even more beautiful in person than the prints. I stared at them for quite some time.

When we tired of the Louvre the roadster was waiting for us and Elijah drove to a restaurant where a valet took the car and Elijah slipped his arm around my waist to guide me inside. The restaurant was elegant and obviously very elite. We were shown to a quiet table for two and once the wait staff had left Elijah spoke.

"I hope this is okay. I wanted – no I needed – to spend some time alone with you." I smiled. Elijah wanted to be alone with me.

"This is fine. Of course a movie on the couch would have been fine too."

"I don't think you would have worn that dress for a movie on the couch."

"You could always ask," I smiled. "You never know what asking might get you."

We talked and laughed for the next two hours as we ate some of the most incredible food I had ever eaten. The wine was fantastic too.

A week later I was sitting on the couch writing in my journal when there was a knock at the door. Klaus had left in the plane yesterday and I wondered if it was to go see Caroline. Elijah and Rebekah had gone to see an old friend. Kol and I were the only ones at the penthouse. Kol answered the door as I turned around and there stood Stefan.

"Salvatore," Kol greeted with a cool tone.

"Kol," Stefan said raising one eyebrow. He gestured an entrance.

"My sister doesn't want to see you," Kol growled.

"Kol," I chided as I rose from the couch.

"Elena," Stefan smiled. Finally Kol let him past the door. "You look good."

"Thanks so do you," I smiled. "Have a seat." Either at that point Kol thought he was duty-bound to keep an eye on me for his brother or he was bored enough to want to eavesdrop because he dropped into an arm chair across from us – one leg slung over the arm of the chair. I glared at him for just a moment before turning my attention back to Stefan.

"How's everything going in Mystic Falls?"

"Well Jeremy has a new girlfriend whose name is Jessica. They seem to be crazy about one another. Alaric just started seeing this doctor at the hospital. Damon's giving them a hard time. He's gone to New Orleans this weekend. He said he needed to get away for a while and I thought it would be good for him. He hasn't been in a talking mood lately. I think it's time for some time apart."

"Rebekah is going to be thrilled to see you," I smiled.

"He's not getting within five feet of my sister," Kol groused. "Elijah and Klaus will agree with me." About that time Kol's phone began to ring. A smile lit his face as he checked the ID and then he took the call.

"Hey, I've missed you too," he said as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Bonnie?" Stefan raised a brow.

"Yeah I think it's getting serious," I smiled. "They're on the phone all the time. He's been trying to get her to come and stay with us but of course she's still finishing school."

"Rebekah said you had to flee London because someone found Kol?"

"Yeah apparently this guy's sister fell madly in love with Kol and the brother found out what he really was. The young girl fancied herself in love with him anyhow and when Kol rejected her she killed herself. The brother got someone to turn him and he's been hunting down Kol ever since. It got kind of ugly."

"I'm glad you're okay," Stefan said as he laid his hand atop mine on my knee. I smiled at him and realized that I was completely at peace with us being friends. I had been madly in love with Stefan but our time had come to an end. I wondered how I would feel when my time with Elijah came to an end.

Stefan and I were cooking dinner by the time Rebekah and Elijah returned. Stefan was making an incredible smelling lamb dish and I was putting together what he had deemed 'a very sloppy salad'.

"It's a salad! It looks just fine!" I groused.

"Well at least you're not burning anything. I've never seen anyone burn water before," Stefan teased and I whacked him with a dish towel just as the other two arrived.

"Stefan!" Rebekah enthused and she hurried to wrap her arms around him. I smiled as I watched them. I noticed Elijah seemed to be contemplating something. He coughed when their kiss had gone on for more than a moment.

"Stop being such a big brother!" I elbowed him teasingly. I wondered what would happen if I just walked over and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him right here in front of Stefan and his sister but I knew Elijah was a rather private person and I was letting him take the lead on this. We set the table and soon the four of us were laughing as Stefan told us about the time Damon compelled a bunch of college co-eds to play Twister for a day just for his amusement.

"Yes, well Rebekah compels her own fashion shows," I quipped. I remembered at the time how horrified I had been by the idea but now it seemed harmless and a little funny. Stefan looked at me slightly appalled.

"I think Elena is seeing things with a little broader perspective," Elijah said gently.

"Cut her some slack," Rebekah said before she leaned over and kissed Stefan on the cheek. "Besides I wanted to see the dresses on."

"That's why they have dressing rooms," Stefan teased.

"Don't tell me you've never done anything," Rebekah frowned.

"Well I did have a little fun in Arizona once," Stefan confessed. "There was this traffic cop that just wouldn't keep his nose out of other people's business. I'd been there for about a week and there was some things I still needed to tie up before I left but this man just didn't know when to leave well-enough alone. So I went to the local DMV and compelled them to pass everyone that showed up for the driving test no matter what."

"You didn't?" I gasped not believing that Stefan would do such a thing. He grinned and raised his eyebrow calling my bluff. "The cop was too busy to give me any trouble after that."

"Elijah compelled a chamber orchestra once," Rebekah said with her fork poised to take a bite.

"A private performance," Elijah shrugged. "Klaus compelled Salvador Dali to paint all those works where it looks like the clocks are melting."

"That explains a lot," I laughed.

"This is quite good," Elijah complemented.

"Yeah Stefan's pretty good in the kitchen," I smiled. "Just don't cut yourself while he's cooking."

"I thought you did it on purpose at the time," Stefan admitted. "You just don't know when to stop digging."

"I just wanted to help," I said.

"Your compassion never ceases to amaze me," Elijah commented and the table was quiet for a few moments before conversation resumed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Two weeks Later_

**Caroline**

I cleaned my books, notebooks, pens, photos and other mementos out of my locker amid a cacophony of other students doing the same. I couldn't believe another school year was over. I had cleaned out Elena's locker yesterday. It was the end of an era. There was this whole chapter of our lives that was gone. For a moment I stopped and just watched the pandemonium around me. It felt weird to imagine that I would not pass through these halls again.

I hefted my box and made my way outside. I was walking towards my car when suddenly I was liberated of the weighty box.

"Allow me," Klaus smiled.

"I can manage just fine thank you," I replied not wanting him to see how happy I was to see him. I opened my trunk and he deposited the box inside and then he snatched up a picture. I instantly tried to seize it but he kept moving it just out of my reach. Finally he got a good look at it – my picture of the two of us dancing at his family's ball.

"You had a picture of us in your locker," Klaus smiled.

"I liked the dress," I pouted.

"I liked the dress too," Klaus agreed.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I retrieved the picture and threw it into the box before slamming the trunk shut.

"I came to watch you graduate," he said as he watched me get my cap and gown out of the car and slip them on over my clothes.

"Oh" That was all I could come up with? Oh? What an idiot!

He walked with me towards the field where a large group of parents were gathering. As I was about to go get in line Klaus grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him and he smiled brightly back. As the graduating class took our seats I looked around. Matt, Bonnie and I were there but Elena was missing. It was a bittersweet reminder of all that we had been through this year. I scanned the crowd and smiled as I saw Klaus with the perfect vantage point so he could watch me. Kol was standing next to him and I elbowed Bonnie to point it out to her. She grinned and waved wildly obviously pleased by the surprise. In the very back my eyes caught Damon Salvatore. He was scanning the graduates and I realized he was looking for Elena. I hoped he wouldn't try and cause problems with the Originals.

As the speeches droned on I thought about all the things my friends and I had done together from Kindergarten until now. We had always been a tight knit group. Now we were divided – sorted – vampires, witches and humans. When Stefan had come into Elena's life I'd had no idea how much it would change mine. I still wasn't sure exactly what I wanted in life but now as a vampire I had plenty of time to figure it out.

The principal began to call our names and one-by-one we crossed the stage.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Caroline Forbes," the principal called and I smiled as I crossed the stage and shook the principal's hand. Klaus gave me a standing ovation.

"Elena Gilbert," the principal called a few moments later. No one crossed the stage and the principal sat Elena's diploma aside. One-by-one we all crossed the stage and then finally we threw our caps into the air and cheered. We had done it!

"I'm so proud of you," my mom smiled and she gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Mom. I love you," I whispered into her ear as I held her tight. I walked over to where Bonnie was already hugging Kol who was standing with Klaus.

"Congratulations," Kol said. Then he couldn't help but tease, "Does this mean you can fly on a real broom now?"

Bonnie gave a mock look of disapproval. He responded by slipping his hand into hers and I noticed she didn't let go.

"You were fantastic," Klaus interrupted my observations.

"All I did was walk across a stage."

"You did more than that. You completed thirteen years of hard work," Klaus said.

"Yeah it's hard to imagine it's all over," I said as I looked out over the emptying football field and remembered cheering with Elena and Bonnie. I remembered watching Matt, Stefan and Tyler play. It seemed like another lifetime.

"Come with me to Paris and begin something new," Klaus said.

"What?" I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly.

"Come live with me in Paris," he said. "Or if you don't like Paris pick a city."

"I've never been to Paris," I smiled.

"It is the city of love," Klaus grinned. Impulsively I threw my arms about him. He spun me around and we laughed like we were both giddy children. When he stopped spinning us he leaned in and kissed me deeply as his arms came around my waist.

"Yes," I said when our lips parted. I was eighteen and graduated - heck I was a vampire – and I no longer needed my mom's permission but I told her where I was going anyhow. I promised to call and write as I packed quickly. Klaus even tried to offer my mom assurances which I thought was unusually sweet of him. Kol had convinced Bonnie to at least give him the summer and she had packed up as well. We boarded the jet and I was lost in Klaus' kisses over the Atlantic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elena**

I inhaled deeply as I took in the beautiful views all around me. We were in the middle of a vineyard in the south of France and it was a perfect day. We had spread a couple of large blankets out and everyone had settled in to sample the vineyard's finest. The first bottle was evenly distributed between the eight of us and as it was a rather small bottle it amounted to little more than a third of a glass. It was wonderful Bordeaux and Elijah was quietly explaining to Caroline, Bonnie and I how to really taste all the flavors in each different wine. This one had a deep woody taste that I rather fancied. The next was a Merlot.

"This tastes like plums," Caroline smiled.

"Precisely," Elijah smiled. The tasting went on like this through a couple more bottles as everyone became progressively more inebriated.

"Okay next we have a 1947 Chateau Lafitte Pinot Noir," Elijah said retrieving a bottle.

"I don't remember was '47 a good year?" Klaus chuckled.

"Not for me," Kol said.

"1847 wasn't bad," Elijah said as the glasses were all filled. I made a face as I tasted mine. It was pretty bland.

"My thoughts precisely," Klaus said snatching the bottle. "1947 was a bad year." He pronounced as he flung the bottle off. By now Caroline was leaned against Klaus and they were sharing kisses between tastings. Stefan was playing with Rebecca's hair as she was laid in his lap. I was sitting close to Elijah and I was entirely surprised when he moved so that I was reclined against his chest. It was a subtle gesture and went unnoticed or at least unmentioned by the rest of the group.

Klaus raised his glass and attempted, "She walks in Night like the Beauty of climbs and clouds…"

"You're murdering Byron," Elijah announced evenly though he didn't sound much better off.

"The man was a blithering idiot," Kol put his two cents in. Rebecca glared at him.

"Okay you do it then," Klaus growled.

"She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless climbs and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes," Elijah recited and I decided that if my English teacher had been half as good I might have been inclined to pay better attention.

"Oh that's lovely," Caroline pronounced and she kissed Klaus deeply as though he had managed to recite it for her. Meanwhile Stefan had Rebekah curled in his embrace and he was holding the glass to her lips as she enjoyed the last of its contents before their lips met for a deeply sensuous kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kol groaned in Rebekah's direction. Rebekah retaliated by pitching her shoe at him. Unfortunately her aim was more than a little off and the shoe went sailing off into the middle of a row of grapes.

"Hey that's my shoe!" Rebekah whined. I couldn't stop giggling and I guess it was contagious because soon everyone was. As we were out of wine and Rebekah seemed to be full of whine we decided to go look for the shoe. Unfortunately we had drank our way through nearly a century of Provence's finest wines and some that were absolutely dreadful so that as we were looking Klaus and Caroline were holding onto one another. This meant that after a couple of times leaning over to see if they could glimpse the shoe Klaus fell over and a heavily intoxicated Caroline came crashing down on top of him. I couldn't stop laughing until I slipped and would have fallen flat if Elijah hadn't caught my arms.

He held me steady until I could regain my balance and then I was lost deep in his mesmerizing brown eyes as they looked down into mine.

"Obviously Elijah you've forgotten what an invitation to kiss a woman looks like," Klaus purred with a cheeky grin where he and Caroline were looking on.

"I have not," Elijah replied before his head dropped and his lips met mine. The sweetness of his mouth and the sweetness of the wine mixing together in an aphrodisiac I was powerless to resist. I felt my legs growing weak beneath me but Elijah's strong grip about my waist was supporting me. When our lips finally parted I was breathless and Elijah didn't seem much better composed. I hazarded a glance at Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline was completely shocked but apparently it was a pleasant shock as her parted lips were at least curved upward. Her eyes were sparkling with delight. Klaus was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Bravo brother," he nodded.

"Found it!" Rebekah declared from about three rows over before there was a loud thump that I imagined was a glorious face plant as she tried to put the offending heel back on.

"Has anyone seen Kol and Bonnie?" I asked as I glanced around. We found Kol and Bonnie leaned against our limo parked at the entrance to the vineyard. She was pressed as closely against him as she could get with her head laid on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"I told you she'd come," I smiled.

"Yeah she's crazy about you," Caroline added while Bonnie whipped around to look at us both with embarrassment.

I noticed both Klaus and Elijah frowning as Rebekah and Stefan were still walking towards the limo. They were walking much slower and Rebekah's head was leaned against Stefan's shoulder. I had never seen Rebekah so happy and I could tell Stefan was too.

"You two need to stop that right now," I said sternly. "Rebekah is a grown woman and more than capable of taking care of herself."

"She is far from that," Klaus pronounced.

"She has a thousand years on any of us," Caroline jumped in on my side. "All this over protectiveness is just going to push her away. Stop making the same mistakes and make some new ones."

"Stefan isn't out to hurt her," I said.

"That doesn't mean he won't," Elijah countered.

"Well that's the point at which you give her a shoulder to cry on – but it could go the other way too and she could end up deliriously happy," Bonnie pointed out. "Just please let them have a chance."

Both men seemed to take this under consideration and they were smiling by the time Rebekah and Stefan joined us. I could tell by the looks I was getting from Caroline that she was dying to discuss the kiss Elijah and I had just shared. Even now as we settled in the limo he put his arm around my shoulders and I had my head laid against him. I kicked my shoes off and curled my feet up on the seat before I fell asleep from all the wine.

**Elijah**

I noticed a solitary light on at the kitchen bar. The rest of the house was sound asleep or at least tucked away in their rooms for the night. Elena's even breathing told me that she was asleep. As I neared the kitchen I saw Klaus perched atop one of the barstools with a shot glass and a nearly full bottle of whisky.

"Come, join me brother," Klaus invited. I was cautious as I approached. Klaus had been in a good mood of late but there was no telling when that would change. Centuries of experience had made me cautious of my brother's mood swings. I took a seat and he flipped over another shot glass, filled it and put it in front of me. We took a shot and Klaus refilled both glasses.

"So you're in love with Elena," Klaus began.

"I could ask you the same about Caroline," I said evenly. Klaus rolled the shot glass around in his fingers watching as the golden liquid inside shifted up and down the sides of the glass. His whole attention seemed focused on the liquid but out of the corner of my eye I could see the myriad of emotions that played in his eyes. Finally just when I had decided he was going to ignore me he grinned – truly grinned like I hadn't seen him do for a long time until recently. Then he took a deep breath and the shot before he set the empty glass down with a smile.

"Yeah, I love her," Klaus said and I could tell the look in his eyes and his smile were genuine. I couldn't help but smile in return. I patted him on the back.

"I'm truly happy for you," I smiled. "Caroline obviously loves you back. I hope you will be very happy for a long time."

"Now, I believe we were discussing your feelings for Elena," Klaus said. "You are not drawn to her because she reminds you of Tatia are you? You know that did not work with Katerina."

"Elena is nothing like either of them," I defended.

"She's the spitting image of both of them," Klaus pointed out.

"That's the only thing they have in common," I brooded. "Tatia enjoyed the chase too much. She enjoyed pitting us against one another. Katerina simply enjoyed being adored. She loved people to want her so long as it was always about her and what she could get. She never had anything to give anyone else. Both of them were very selfish." I drank the shot and poured us each another. "Elena is the most compassionate, selfless person that I know. She has put herself in harm's way several times now to protect those that she loves. She even put herself in harm's way to help Kol after all that we have done to her friends and family. Elena has a beauty inside that far exceeds her outwardly beauty – something Katerina and Tatia never possessed."

"And you are so in love with her it's written in your eyes when you look at her," Klaus grinned.

"I made that mistake twice before. You know I have vowed never to do so again," I said evenly.

"You were not in love with either of them," Klaus replied so sure of himself. Was it possible that he was right? I had certainly felt something for Tatia but my loyalty to my brother had been stronger. With Katerina I thought it was love because I was willing to attempt to save her from Klaus but I think her resemblance to Tatia made her charms blind me to her true nature. I had stood up to Klaus for Elena already and I would do so again in a heartbeat. The grin on Klaus' face grew as he watched me reach this conclusion.

"You're in love with her," he reiterated raising his glass as though it was a toast.

"Yes," I replied. "Losing her would destroy me."

"Well then we'll have to make sure she doesn't go anywhere," Klaus smiled. "To these beautiful, strong women."

"To these beautiful, strong women"


	13. Chapter 13

**Caroline**

We were all sitting in the living area the following night. Elena and Elijah were on one couch, his arm wrapped around her in an announcement of their relationship. I was sitting next to Klaus in a couple of chairs. Kol and Bonnie were on the other couch and Rebekah and Stefan were standing because they had just joined the group.

"So Bonnie what do you think of Paris?" Klaus asked.

"Well I haven't seen much yet but so far I think it's amazing," Bonnie smiled and Kol wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "I don't want to go back home."

"Then don't go home. Stay and let me blow your mind," Kol smiled and stole a kiss while Bonnie rolled her eyes at his ever-present ego. They were cute to watch together. Elena had been giving him dating advice and I think it's definitely paying off.

Suddenly I picked up on an accelerated heartbeat quickly headed our direction. Obviously Klaus and Elijah did also. Klaus squeezed my hand and was on his feet in a flash. Kol pushed Bonnie behind him just in the nick of time as suddenly the front doors to the pent house flew into the room. Rebekah was closest and by the time any of us had figured anything out Damon Salvatore had staked Rebekah in the chest.

A bunch of yelling ensued then. Klaus had Damon against a wall in a second. Elena was protesting Damon's destruction. Stefan was angry with Damon but still trying to prevent his demise. Elijah was holding Elena out of harm's way and Kol was trying to keep Bonnie behind him and out of the way.

"It will bring me great pleasure to put an end to your miserable existence," Klaus growled.

"Stefan get her out of here," Damon choked out the words before Klaus tightened his grip. I could see the look of utter anguish on Elena's face.

"Klaus no!" Elena yelled. Suddenly Klaus and Damon both were in great pain. Bonnie was incapacitating them both with one hand. Klaus released Damon once he was completely incapacitated and Bonnie released him from the pain.

"Thank you," Stefan thanked Klaus for not ending his brother while at the same time he un-staked Rebekah and carried her to the couch to await her return. Klaus and Elijah quickly chained Damon to a chair.

"Okay little witch you can tone down the voodoo," Kol said and a second later he winced as Bonnie gave him some pain.

Klaus flashed towards Bonnie with vampire speed but Kol put himself between Bonnie and his brother.

"You think you can hurt me little witch?" Klaus challenged. "You forget that I am the original hybrid. I can't be killed and you baby brother had better remember your place."

"My place is right here," Kol said firmly standing his ground despite Klaus' wrath. Klaus stared him down a moment more.

"Enough," I beat Elijah to calling off the disagreement. Klaus backed away from Kol and the tension in the room dissipated. That was until Damon jolted back to life about the same time as Rebekah did.

"Stefan! What the hell?!" Damon looked around assessing the situation.

"You've got it wrong Damon," Stefan said.

"The hell I do. These monsters have taken Elena and apparently compelled you." That earned him a letter opener to the shoulder by Elijah.

"Elijah!" Elena called him out. "Damon they haven't compelled anyone. I chose to come here with Elijah so he could train me and I choose to stay here with him now because I love him." The look in Elijah's eyes when Elena declared her love for him out loud was priceless. He closed his eyes a moment as he absorbed the sweet words. Everyone save Damon, Klaus and Elijah were looking at Elena with shock at her blatant announcement. Klaus was grinning with what I interpreted as satisfaction.

Damon on the other hand was staring at Elena as if she had just slapped him in the face. He turned to Stefan.

"You knew?"

"That she hadn't been kidnapped? Yes. I did try to reassure you that I imagined she was fine and that maybe you shouldn't look for her. I did try to dissuade you."

"Why didn't you just tell me where she was?"

"I was instructed not to," Stefan replied.

"You're taking orders from _them_ now?" Damon asked incredulously.

"I have come to respect them a great deal," Stefan said. "We were hoping to prevent something just like this from happening." Rebekah moved to his side then.

"You're with Rebekah?!"

"Yes"

"What have you done?" Damon growled at Klaus and Elijah.

"They haven't done anything other than help me," Elena said.

"They tried to sacrifice you Elena! Klaus killed you and it took John's sacrifice to bring you back. Their mother killed you!"

"Everyone can change Damon."

"So that's it? You were madly in love with my brother – the one that Klaus nearly destroyed if you'll remember and now you're throwing that all away?"

"Stefan and I have changed with all that has happened Damon. We're not the same people that we were then and we don't feel that way about each other anymore. Stefan has feelings for Rebekah and I am happy for them. I never meant to hurt you Damon but I couldn't face everything back in Mystic Falls just yet."

"So you just ran off? To him?" Damon glared at Elijah.

"Damon I do not want them to hurt you," Elena said, "but I will not let you hurt them. Stop trying to get yourself killed."

"Well I was doing it in the name of getting you back to your family but what a fool I've been. Apparently you don't give a damn about any of us anymore." Damon's words cut Elena. The pain was written all over her face.

"Enough Damon!" Stefan growled. Elena fled the room and finally Damon had the good sense to realize what he had done.

"Wanker," Rebekah declared.

"Now I'm going to let you go but you'd better play nice or it will be lights out again," Elijah said evenly. He grabbed the chains that were holding Damon in place and pulled them off with little effort. Bonnie stood ready to punish him if he didn't heed Elijah's warning.

Damon looked at them all for a long moment and then walked out onto the balcony and disappeared.

"If you'll excuse me," Elijah said and he left the room to see about Elena.

**Kol**

Once Klaus and Stefan seemed to have Damon under control I felt comfortable taking Bonnie to her room. I was thankful when she invited me to stay with her for a little while. I wasn't sure I trusted Damon not to do something stupid and if he hurt Bonnie I was afraid I'd have to kill him no matter what the fall out would be.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Bonnie said and she sounded a little surprised by her own response. She shivered a little and I took the cashmere throw from the end of the bed and wrapped it around her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." As I said the words I realized just how much Bonnie Bennett had come to mean to me. I think I'm in love with her and each time I am with her I feel it more and more.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," she said looking at me and I suddenly dared to hope that maybe she felt the same way. We looked deeply into one another's eyes for a long moment and I'm not sure who started it first but soon I was kissing her deeply. I don't think I have ever enjoyed anything quite as much as kissing the Bennett witch. As I opened my eyes at the end of the kiss I was startled to see many of the lighter objects in the room were levitating. I grinned and when Bonnie realized why everything fell back to earth.

"That was amazing," I said. "Can you show me something else?"

She thought about it for a moment and then she made the lights in the room turn several different colors before brightening and then dimming.

"Impressive. I have always had a great respect for witches," I confessed.

"Why?"

"They have always fascinated me. There's one witch in particular that very much interests me." Bonnie gave me 'the look' but I think inwardly she was flattered. Who wouldn't want a compliment from me? She yawned largely then and I suddenly remembered that she is human and needs more beauty sleep and food than the rest of us.

"With Damon around I would feel better if you would let me stay with you for a bit and keep an eye on you love. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

She agreed and I wrapped my arms around her to lay with her on the bed. I held her as she fell asleep and I once again had to admit that Elena had been right. Elijah had something special with her and I liked having her around.


	14. Chapter 14

**Elena**

I bolted upright in bed and discovered I was sticky and steamy. What in the world was that? I had been having the strangest dream. It had been so vividly real. Klaus and Caroline were in his room and Klaus was feeding from her. Instead of fear the feeling had been completely erotic. It was the middle of the night but I was entirely too wound up to sleep. I padded quietly out to the living room and then onto the balcony.

The cool breeze of an early summer evening greeted me and it was welcome as it glided over my hot skin. I was surprised by the amount of nightlife still going on at this time of night. Again I thought of the images that had awoken me and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Couldn't sleep?" Elijah asked behind me. Suddenly I was very aware of the fact that I was in my silk pajama shorts and spaghetti strap top. I continued to face the balcony railing and looked out over the cityscape as I spoke.

"I had a nightmare I think."

"You think?" Elijah looked amused by my uncertainty as I turned my head to look at him.

"It was so vivid. It was like I was right there but no one was aware that I was there," I frowned.

"What was happening?"

"Klaus was feeding from Caroline," I worried, "and she was – well she seemed happy."

"I'd imagine she was. I think perhaps Caroline may have been unintentionally projecting a memory to you," Elijah said.

"A vampire can drink another's blood?" I turned completely to face him now.

"Yes"

"Could you drink my blood?" I asked curious.

"Yes"

"Can I drink your blood?"

"Yes," Elijah hesitated a moment. "Elena I must warn you that blood sharing between vampires is very – intimate."

I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him tenderly on his neck. I couldn't believe it when he actually trembled. In a flash he had me up in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist and we were inside. Then we were in his room which was in navy and gold the same as mine. It was now or never. I grazed the side of his neck with my fangs and he trembled again. I wondered briefly if it would hurt him if I bit him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and I was straddling his lap. If I stopped to think too much about this I would have lost my nerve. Instead I buried my fangs in the side of his neck.

His blood tasted fantastic – nothing like human blood. At first the sensations were like a gentle caress on my back. The feelings were tender. As I continued warmth flooded my body and I was on fire. It was the most incredible sensation I had ever felt. I felt so close to him almost like we were one. My mind began to fill with images – images of Elijah and his siblings. I was seeing his memories. I wanted to be closer to him with each moment. He leaned in and kissed my neck and I couldn't believe the groan of satisfaction that escaped me.

"Elena," he whispered my name so tenderly. I was moving my hips against his lap stoking the fires within us both. One of his hands was tangled in my hair. I had never felt so alive. I had never felt so completely safe. His heart was racing for a vampire's and I could smell the pheromones singing of his desire. My hands slipped under his shirt and began to explore his bare chest and he trembled with desire. That I had this kind of power over an original vampire was as heady as the blood filling my veins. Finally I began to worry that I might take more than I should and I released my hold on him.

As I lifted my head he was regarding me with eyes so dark with desire I couldn't focus on anything else. He used a thumb to wipe away the trickle of blood that had escaped my mouth and then his mouth met mine. My hands were on his bare, sculpted chest and I marveled at what I had been missing behind those suits all this time. I wondered how many others he had done this with in his lifetime.

He lay back on the bed and I tumbled down atop him. His arms came protectively around me. I felt so satisfied and safe. I couldn't remember the last time I had truly felt that way. I felt cherished there in his arms. My eyes began to feel heavy and finally I gave in to the sleep I had been denied earlier.

As I slowly opened my eyes the first thing I realized is that I was still atop Elijah's bare chest. The second was that he was watching me. When I finally worked up the courage to meet his gaze he was smiling at me. He reached up and put a stray strand of my hair back in place.

"You will never do that with another man," he said resolutely.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Had it not felt the same way to him?

"Elena if I was not a man of honor I would have shown you last night what that meant to me," Elijah confessed. I felt that warmth spread through my body all over again.

"I did not mean for this to happen," he said gently as he ran his fingers up and down my arm. "My lovely Elena I meant for you to come along so that I could teach you how to be a vampire – a vampire of original blood. So I could help you find the restraint necessary to not regret your life. So that I could teach you how to use all the gifts and abilities of your new life and then I was supposed to let you go live your life. Now I fear that I cannot – not when you have come to mean so much to me." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I'm happy right here," I replied. "I love you Elijah."

"You don't know what it means to hear you say such sweet words my love." He turned me over to face him and then he kissed me deeply.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kol**

I was the first one up and about though I could tell that some of the others were already awake. Bonnie was still soundly asleep and tucked under her covers. I couldn't believe that I had gotten to spend the night with her. I also couldn't believe that I had lay there the entire night and just held her while she slept so peacefully in my arms. I have never wanted to be like this before and I think it's because I'm really falling for my little witch.

I quietly made my way to the kitchen and drug out eggs, ham, cheese, and sausage along with croissant dough and began to prepare breakfast. I had to remember to think about Bonnie's comforts since she was a human in a whole house of vampires. We could go much longer than she could without food.

"Kol Mikaelson can cook?" Elena feigned surprise as she entered the kitchen and immediately started the coffee machine.

"Yes I can cook but just for that none for you," I grinned.

"Kol's cooking breakfast?" Elijah also looked surprised as he entered and got down two coffee cups.

"I'm trying to be a gracious host," I growled in a whisper which neither Elijah nor Elena had any trouble hearing. Suddenly Elena's face became tender.

"You're making Bonnie breakfast," she smiled and I knew I was on the right path.

"Well I'm making enough for everyone but yes I know that Bonnie has to eat more often than we do and I didn't want her to be uncomfortable," I said. Elijah gave me a small nod of approval. Lately I had been in my big brother's good graces a lot. I always thought that was impossible but now I see it's relatively easy so long as you remember to think of others and don't go on a killing spree.

The coffee machine finished and Elena poured two cups before she settled next to Elijah at the breakfast bar. He was already immersed in the morning paper but even so I noticed that his free hand reached over and took Elena's. He was absently stroking her knuckles as he read. I think my brother may truly be in love with Elena. I have never seen him so happy or so protective before in all my life - at least not outside our family.

Bonnie was the next one to pad into the kitchen. She yawned as she made her way over to my side where I was still at the cook top. She leaned in and kissed me briefly on the cheek.

"You made breakfast? It smells wonderful, thanks. I love eggs and sausage," Bonnie grinned. That right there made the whole endeavor worth it. The timer for the oven dinged and Bonnie found the oven mitts and removed the croissants. She arranged them in a bowl while I plated up the eggs, sausage and ham. Those present began to make breakfast sandwiches or pile the items on separate. As we all began to take our places at the table Stefan and Rebekah finally joined us.

"Nik!" Caroline exclaimed from a distant part of the penthouse loudly followed by giggling. There was utter silence for a long moment before Elena and Bonnie lost their ability to retain the giggles that burst forth. I smirked and Elijah looked a little embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Eww some of us would like to keep our breakfast down!" Rebekah called out loudly.

_Third Week of June_

**Elena**

For three weeks now we have been going to a designer for several fittings of our gowns for the Luna ball. Now at last they were safely packed into suitcases with the men none-the-wiser. It was already dark as we were boarding the train and I couldn't believe we'd be taking an all-night train ride to Venice Italy. Elijah and Klaus had felt it safer if we booked double room train cars. Klaus and Caroline would be in one room with Stefan and Rebekah taking the other in the first car. Elijah and I would share a room and Kol and Bonnie would take the other in the second car.

As soon as we boarded the train and our luggage was sorted Caroline declared that we should get comfy. Kol and Klaus were amused as Bonnie, Caroline and I quickly reappeared in silk pajamas that Rebekah had helped us acquire in Paris. Caroline had on blue, Bonnie yellow, Rebekah appeared in her signature red and I had black. Kol had ordered room service to make sure Bonnie ate but when it arrived there was more than enough for all of us to nibble on. That was about the time that the train started and Bonnie, Caroline and I raced to the windows of our private observation car to watch the glittering lights of Paris as we left the city.

I smiled as a pair of arms folded themselves around me from behind. It started a trend and soon we were all cuddled with our significant others as the lights of Paris gave way to the eventual darkness of the countryside. Bonnie dove into the sandwiches but I wanted something a little stronger. I made my way over to the cooler that had been brought onboard and grabbed a blood bag. It was nowhere near as delicious as Elijah's blood had been three weeks ago but it did the trick. For a while we all sat in the observation car talking. Finally I noticed that Bonnie had fallen asleep against Kol. The rest of us looked like we could use some as well. Kol smiled down at Bonnie's sleeping form and carefully scooped her up.

"I think we'll say goodnight," He said as he carried Bonnie down the hall to the next car.

"That sounds like a good idea," Klaus growled as he began to tickle Caroline. She giggled as she raced down the hall with Klaus after her.

"This is a different side of Klaus," Stefan arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Elijah agreed. The rest of us got up and headed for our rooms as well. When we got inside our room Elijah was the first to speak.

"Are you comfortable? With the room arrangements? I can assure you that my intentions are honorable."

"I trust you Elijah. I always have."

"Yes, you always have."

I woke the next morning to the sound of the train clacking along down the tracks. It was comforting in its rhythm. I inhaled Elijah's scent and reveled in having him so close. Though I had slept in his room the one night that we blood shared I had been sleeping in my room – alone – ever since. His arm was wrapped tenderly around me and I carefully slipped away while he continued to sleep.

Once I had gotten ready for the day I settled in the observation car. I wasn't alone long as Caroline joined me with a blood bag. I grabbed one for myself and I was glad I had seized the moment because we had just finished by the time Bonnie came in. I was quick to dispose of the evidence as she joined us.

"This is nice – just the three of us," Caroline smiled.

"Yeah," Bonnie and I agreed.

"So how are things with you and Kol?" Caroline didn't last three minutes before she was plying Bonnie for information. Bonnie blushed under our scrutiny.

"I hated him at first for all of the things that he and his family did but then somehow I got to know him and I think he started to change," Bonnie said. "Now I really like him and I think…I know this sounds stupid…but I think I could be falling in love with him. I mean really falling in love with him."

"That doesn't sound stupid at all," I smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"Well we all know how you feel about Elijah," Caroline grinned and I turned what must have been a lovely shade of red.

"I can't believe I just blurted it out like that," I confessed. "He hasn't said anything about it though. He hasn't even said it back."

"I know he has feelings for you," Caroline said with determination and Bonnie nodded.

"I don't doubt that I'm just not sure exactly what kind they are yet," I said.

"Well I'm in love with Klaus," Caroline said solemnly. "I tried so hard to hate him but when he's with me he seems so different and I like that side of him so much."

"He seems to be turning over a new leaf," Bonnie relented. "I just hope for all our sakes that it is sincere. God help him if he isn't. If he hurts you he's going to have me to deal with."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Klaus sped into the room perhaps in an effort to intimidate Bonnie. Suddenly he came up short as she obviously inflicted quite a bit of pain on him.

"Bonnie!" Caroline worried.

"Point taken," Klaus conceded and Bonnie relinquished immediately. "You cannot kill me."

"I don't want to. I'm very much against murder," Bonnie said.

"Morning BonBon," Kol greeted cheerfully with a bright smile as he greeted her with a kiss. I was so happy to see both of them happy and I realized that I genuinely meant that. At first I had despised Kol but once I had gotten to know him and even more so as I watched his tenderness towards Bonnie he redeemed his self in my eyes.

"Where's Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"Conducting business," Kol said. "He promised to join us as soon as he was finished."

"How much longer 'til we're there?" Caroline asked.

"About three hours," Bonnie checked the time.

"What are we going to do for three hours?" Caroline worried.

"I could think of something," Kol grinned. Then he looked to Bonnie, "has anyone ordered breakfast yet?"

"I'm fine Kol," Bonnie reassured him tenderly.

**Elijah**

As the train neared the station in Venice the girls' excitement reminded me the joy of seeing the world through fresh eyes. Granted Italy had changed quite a bit in the numerous times that I had visited but seeing Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's face light up as they took it in made me smile.

"I cannot believe we are in Venice!" Caroline exclaimed. Rebekah smiled.

"You're going to love it," Rebekah enthused.

The porters unloaded our luggage onto carts wielded by bellhops from the Hotel Ca' Sagredo where we would be staying. As we walked along with the luggage Elena suddenly whipped around her gaze following a stranger who had just passed us. I paused and frowned reaching out to gently touch her arm.

"Elena? What is it?" She looked a little apprehensive.

"Vampire," she whispered. "I think that was a vampire." I relaxed a little.

"I'd imagine it was. Venice will be crawling with them this weekend as many of them will attend the ball."

"Vampire waltz?"

"Exactly" I didn't miss the fact that Elena's heart had jump-started a little. She was worried.

"Don't worry it will be fine," I tried to reassure her. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and donned her new designer sunglasses.

"Of course it will."

When we arrived at the hotel the two baby vampires and the witch took in all of the furniture and frescoes with absolute delight. We were occupying four suites but we had rented out the entire floor in the interest of privacy. As we made our way to our suites we were staying coupled up again.

"If you hear loud noises from our suite don't come knocking," Kol grinned. Bonnie promptly dropped a suitcase on his foot. Caroline and Klaus were kissing before he could even get the keycard in the door.

I opened the door and then stood aside for Elena to pass into the suite. She stopped in the middle of the living room to take it all in. Then she passed into the bedroom before she opened the door to the bathroom. The floor was marble and there was an impressive glass party shower but the most prominent feature was a claw foot tub. Then she was back through and out onto the terrace. I had stood in the bedroom watching her but I followed her onto the terrace.

"What do you think?"

"This is beautiful. I never imagined I'd see something like this in person."

"And now here you are." She turned to face me and rose up to kiss me. I eagerly wrapped my arms around her and again silently thanked every life event that had conspired to bring her into my arms. Her phone rang and I heard my sister's voice on the other end.

"I managed to get us a spa appointment, come on," Rebekah said.

**Elena**

Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah and I made our way down to the spa which was as luxurious as the rest of the hotel. A half hour later we were all on adjoining tables enjoying massages.

"Rebekah you are a lifesaver," Caroline moaned her appreciation.

"Thanks," Rebekah smiled. "There's hair and nails after this too."

"Thank you Rebekah," Bonnie smiled and I was glad to see that both my friends were letting her into our circle. Rebekah was really beginning to become a good friend.

"Well we girls have to stick together. Besides I want to make it impossible for Stefan to take his eyes off me tonight."

"I don't think that will take much," I said.

A cart of anti-pasta appeared about seven o'clock courtesy of Kol and everyone was laughing and eating as we got our hair done. Caroline and I were finished well ahead of Bonnie and Rebekah so Kol appeared to escort us upstairs to begin getting dressed.

"My almost sisters both look beautiful," Kol said as we entered the elevator despite the fact that we were in super-plush terry robes and flip flops. Our hair was in elaborate updos and our toe and fingernails were painted. We were an odd juxtaposition. Kol's words caught us off guard and both Caroline and I looked to him wide-eyed.

"You will be my sisters," Kol grinned. "I have never seen either of them like this. Just please – don't hurt them." It was a rare moment of absolute seriousness on Kol's part and I could see just how much he cared about his brothers even though he spent most of his time antagonizing them.

I reached out and touched his arm. "I don't want to hurt him Kol, ever." Caroline gave him the same assurance and a moment later he was flirting with us again.

"What's Bonnie wearing?" he asked.

"Not a chance," Caroline said.

"I'll tell you what Klaus is wearing…" the elevator stopped and Caroline passed by without a response. I followed her and we went to Stefan and Rebekah's room where all of the girls were going to dress. As soon as we arrived Stefan – looking handsome as ever in a black tuxedo met us at the door.

"You both look beautiful," he smiled.

"We're not even dressed yet," Caroline said.

"Doesn't matter," he replied. "Okay I'm going to join the other men. We'll be waiting for you downstairs."


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as he left we got out our gowns. By the time Caroline and I were dressed Rebekah and Bonnie had joined us. We quickly helped them dress as well. The dress requirements for Luna Ball are very formal and the only acceptable colors are black, white and red.

Rebekah was wearing a fit and flare gown of red silk with black lace overlay. At mid-thigh where the skirt began its flare there was a large jeweled brooch. The rest of the dress was fairly simple but cut to show off her envious figure. She had on the ruby necklace that Klaus had given her for her 500th again with the matching earrings. Her hair was up in a bun of large curls with a few curls dripping down. The whole confection was framed by an amazing tiara that all the girls had tried on before they had fastened it tightly in Rebekah's hair. She donned black opera length gloves.

Caroline had on a dress of black silk with off the shoulder straps and a gathered bodice. The back of the gown was out almost down to the small of her back. The skirt was a full ball gown skirt with delicate white embroidery up about a foot from the bottom. Her hair was in a mass of curls half pinned up and half dripping down. There were faux diamonds tucked in various places that looked like dew drops had settled on her hair. Klaus had sent a box which contained an incredible diamond necklace to wear with her attire that had left her giggling with giddiness.

Bonnie had chosen white for her gown. It was one shouldered with a swirled pattern of clear beads on the bodice that sort of resembled peacock feathers. The skirt was two very full tiers of a ball gown. Her hair was a French twist with an incredible diamond and ruby comb holding it in place that Kol had sent up for her. She was wearing white opera length gloves and ruby tear-drop earrings.

My gown was a brilliant red satin. It had a sweetheart neckline and a ruche bodice. The skirt was pick-up style with beautiful diamond clusters and teardrops nestled in each gather. The back of the skirt was a beautiful full bustle and the corset bodice had lacing all the way down to the small of my back. Rebekah had leant me a diamond necklace with a gigantic pear-shaped ruby pendant. I was wearing my mother's diamond earrings and I wondered if she could see me now would she be proud of me. My hair was French braided starting at the top of my neck and stopping at the crown of my head where it ended in a bun. The braid also included delicate red ribbons woven in with my hair. Elijah had sent up a box containing an incredible diamond tiara and I had tried to argue my way out of wearing it but everyone insisted the gown just wasn't the same without it.

We took the elevator down to the lobby and then crossed to the staircase that would lead up to the ballroom.

Kol

When I returned from escorting the girls upstairs I met my brothers and the younger Salvatore at the bar. Everyone had gone with the traditional black tux jacket except for Klaus who had chosen to go with the white jacket. We were having a drink while we waited for the girls to come down.

I could hear whispers around the bar as others realized who we were. Most reactions were awe and maybe even a little fear – as it should be. We are the original family after all – a certain level of respect is expected.

"So what did Caroline look like?" Klaus asked.

"Well all I saw her in was her jewelry – just her jewelry," I baited my brother. He growled and glared at me.

"You had better be joking."

"Then how would I know she has a tattoo…" I started and my brother was about to come across the table before Elijah stilled him with a hand to his arm.

"Kol don't start," Elijah said firmly. "Wait a bit longer brother and you can see her beauty for yourself."

"I can't wait to see Bonnie," I confessed as I finished my drink. Soon it was time to wait for them. We crossed the lobby and went over to the staircase that led to the several conjoined ballrooms that were being used this evening. Couples in black, white and red attire were passing us as we waited on the landing and we garnered looks from more than one woman – mostly me of course.

I spotted Caroline first as she rounded the corner and started up the stairs her hands holding her voluminous skirt as she ascended to the landing. I could hear my brother's heartbeat quicken and no one missed the smile that spread his face.

"Caroline you look ravishing," Klaus said as he kissed her knuckles through her gloves. She looped her arm in his and they started up the second flight of stairs and through the entrance to the ballrooms.

Bonnie was next and the sight of her practically took my breath away. She was an angel in white and suddenly I was thinking of weddings. Where had that come from?

"That's for you," Elijah whispered encouragingly as she started up the stairs. My smile increased and I actually walked halfway down the steps to meet her.

"BonBon you are beautiful," I said in all seriousness.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"I don't look bad?" I scoffed.

"Well your ego doesn't need any help," Bonnie smiled. "Oh my," she gasped as we entered the ballroom and she took in the marble floors, gold chandeliers and frescoed ceilings and walls.

**Stefan**

I watched as Caroline greeted Klaus and I had to admit I was amazed at the transformation she brought out in him. As Kol saw Bonnie I could tell that he was falling for her as well – all of the signs were there and I didn't miss her beaming smile or her blush as he greeted her either. Elena and Rebekah showed up practically together. Elena almost took my breath away and my mind drifted back to the dances that we had shared but my heart was drawn to a beautiful blonde dressed in red and black. She looked regal as she slowly ascended the stairs her gaze was locked with mine and I couldn't wait to have her in my arms.

A vampire can read very well the signals of desire in another. Sometimes we are polite and deny the fact that we can read them like an open book but we can none-the-less. Elijah's desire for Elena was unmistakable. I could see his love for her the instant he saw her. The more than a thousand year old vampire had fallen completely. Inwardly I breathed a sigh of relief that I could truly stop worrying about Elena. He would cherish her and protect her with his very life.

"There is not words to describe your beauty tonight Elena," Elijah said in an almost husky whisper before he bowed over Elena's extended hand and kissed her knuckles. She curtsied gracefully and Rebekah and I watched as they ascended the stairs.

"He is in love with her," Rebekah stated.

"Yes he is."

"I hated her when I first met her but now I am glad that she will be my sister," Rebekah said and I studied her.

"I don't think Elijah is going to let her go anytime soon." Rebekah shrugged.

"No I don't think so," I agreed, "and Caroline?"

"I don't think any of them will be going back to Mystic Falls if any of my brothers have anything to say about it." She smiled but I didn't miss the moment of sadness that clouded her eyes. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her right there on the landing.

"I'm not going anywhere Rebekah," I whispered tenderly into her ear.

"I love you Stefan," she said tenderly.

"I love you Rebekah." I offered her my arm and guided her up the stairs in the gown that showed off her beautiful curves and had me vowing to thwart any other dance partners all evening.

**Elijah**

Elena was even lovelier than she had been the night of my family's ball and tonight she was here with me. The red gown she had chosen was stunning although all the ladies looked enchanting this evening. As we reached the top of the stairs I paused to allow Elena to take in her surroundings.

"It's so beautiful," she gasped.

"Yes I've always admired the frescoes in here," I replied. I gently guided her along across the first room where people were gathering and talking. The second ballroom contained the orchestra that was furnishing the music as well as refreshments and the third ballroom was where couples had begun to dance already.

"Some of the guests aren't-" Elena worried in a whisper close to my ear.

"No the Luna Ball is open to anyone that can afford the tickets. We can't have anyone getting suspicious."

"Do they know?"

"Some of them maybe and others no," I said. "You will be fine." I patted her hand where it rested on my arm hoping to reassure her. She gave me a gentle smile. Niklaus and Caroline passed by us then and he escorted her onto the dance floor as another dance was about to begin. Kol and Bonnie took another spot and I guided Elena to the floor to join them. I smiled at my sister when her eyes scanned the dance floor for her siblings. Dancing with Elena in my arms was like holding a piece of heaven. She was delicate as her feet worked the unfamiliar steps but she had placed her trust in me and I led us about the dance floor without faltering a single step.

**Caroline**

Klaus looked like a king as he led me around the dance floor and I felt like a queen in his arms. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me. We danced the entire set before the orchestra took a break and we followed along with Kol who was making sure Bonnie had refreshments.

"Well if it isn't Klaus Mikaelson," a dark haired man said as he approached. Klaus tensed for a moment and I became apprehensive.

"Lucien," Klaus pasted on a smile in greeting. A moment later two more men were at his side. Elijah and Elena joined us a moment later.

"Elijah – two Mikaelsons in attendance," Lucien said. It looked like things might get serious.

"Love would you bring us a glass of champagne," Klaus requested. I knew then that he wanted me out of the way and I really began to worry. I gave him a quick glance and he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Come on," I entreated to Elena and she left with me. We met Kol and Bonnie getting refreshments.

"Klaus and Elijah wanted us in here with you. They're talking to some man named Lucien," Caroline spoke softly but of course whispering was practically useless in a room full of vampires. Kol looked mildly amused.

"It's fine. Lucien isn't anything they can't handle. He doesn't have a particularly warm regard for our family but he wouldn't be stupid enough to take on two originals again," Kol explained. "Klaus screwed him over in the 1500s."

"Why does that not surprise me," Elena sighed. I gave her a look that let her know I couldn't believe she had said that.

**Elena**

I felt like Cinderella or well any of the fairytale princesses dancing the night away. I was having the time of my life and the best part was I had danced every dance with Elijah so far. Every time I spotted Kol and Bonnie they were laughing or smiling. This last dance had been a simple waltz and they had been so close together I wondered if light was getting through. Then I laughed at myself – this isn't a school dance after all and I'm not a chaperone. Besides Elijah had me firmly drawn against him as well and I was sure that I must be giving away exactly how I felt about him.

Kol had spared a couple of glances towards Klaus and Elijah as they dealt with Lucien – mostly though his attention was on Bonnie.

"You look great out there," Caroline told Bonnie.

"Thanks," Bonnie smiled. "I felt a little out of my depth at first."

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"You're doing fine," Kol said. "Besides you've got the best teacher." We rolled our eyes at him. I stepped over to admire some of the beautiful fresco on the wall. It was absolutely beautiful. This one was a scene with angels in the heavens. As I walked along I noticed doors open to a terrace and I stepped out. I couldn't believe I was in Venice Italy with the Originals. I had come a long way from the little sophomore in Mystic Falls that had just discovered vampires existed. I thought my world was out of control then.

"Well if it isn't Katherine Pierce," I heard before a strong arm gripped mine.

"I'm not-I'm not her," I started as I was joined by two more vampires.

"Oh Katherine you don't expect us to fall for that do you?" the man grinned evilly at me. Apparently these men had experienced a run-in with my doppelganger. Fantastic Katherine left a wake of people that despised her wherever she went.

"Yes, my name is Elena," I said as I tried to free myself from his grasp. He pushed me against the wall in an instant. His hand was around my throat and the two other men had my arms.

"Release her," Elijah's familiar voice invaded the scene.

"Elijah, we were just going to deliver her to your brother. The Petrova witch had the audacity to show up at the same ball as your family," the man with his hand around my throat sneered. In a flash Elijah was behind him and the man released me and slumped to the ground. Elijah held his heart in his hand.

"Apparently he had a hearing problem. I trust the two of you do not. This woman is not Katherine Pierce. She is a doppelganger of the Petrova line and more importantly she is under my family's protection. Are we clear?" Elijah spoke and though his voice was completely calm his power was unmistakable and the two vampires were gone in an instant. Elijah had been wiping his hands off as he spoke and as soon as he had disposed of the handkerchief I was in his arms. He held me tightly with his head resting atop mine.

"Are you okay?" Kol worried as he and Bonnie joined us. "I just took my eyes off her for a second Elijah." It was obvious that Kol was worried about what his big brother had in store for him.

"It's okay," I spoke up. "I was the one that wandered off and I am fine now."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked and she was obviously rather distressed by the body on the terrace.

"I was mistaken for Katherine and they were planning to take me to Klaus," I said. "You should have just let them take me to your brother."

"Likely they were going to pay Katherine back for what she had done to them first," Kol said. He and Elijah picked up the body and tossed it over the railing into the canal. Then they compelled the few guests on the terrace to forget the entire incident.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's almost midnight. The vampire waltz is coming up soon," Elijah said. Kol looked to Bonnie then.

"BonBon I'd really like to show you the true vampire waltz experience," he said carefully, seriously and I was as curious as Bonnie at the sudden change. "It can only be done for those with vampire blood in their system." I understood his hesitation then. He would have to give Bonnie vampire blood if she was going to experience it. She looked hesitant and a little worried.

"I will keep you safe," Kol urged. "Plus with my blood in your system everyone will know you're with the Mikaelson family."

"We'll keep you safe Bonnie," I encouraged. Bonnie seemed a little overwhelmed at the moment. With a look Elijah took my arm and I knew he thought we should go inside and leave them to it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elijah worried as he walked me back inside.

"I'm fine. I didn't mess up my dress did I?" I tried to look at the back of it.

"You are still just as gorgeous as the moment I escorted you in here. I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner."

"I won't break Elijah," I smiled gently. "I'm stronger than the average vampire remember?" A few minutes later I heard the orchestra begin an enchanting melody. It was almost hauntingly beautiful.

"It's the opening invitation to the Vampire Waltz," Elijah said as we began to make our way to the dance floor. He leaned in close to whisper against my ear. "Don't discuss what you see outside our family because not everyone will experience it." We took our places making two lines men on one side and women opposite their partners. Klaus and Caroline were in front of us and Rebekah and Stefan were in front of them. Kol and Bonnie hurried to take their places in front between Rebekah and Stefan and us. I glanced to them questioningly and Kol gave a quick nod. Bonnie had taken his blood.

As the dance began we all raised our left hands and our eyes were to remain locked with our partners as we circled one another in a near touch. I raised my right hand then and my eyes never left Elijah's bottomless browns as we circled one another. As I looked around I was amazed that we were no longer in the ballroom. Instead we seemed to be dancing in clouds with an endless starry sky surrounding us. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. As Elijah moved to hold me for the dance the instant he touched me I could feel all of his love for me. I also felt a current of wild electricity running through me. It was exhilarating. I inhaled sharply and Elijah pulled me a little closer. I watched as all the couples danced amongst the stars their eyes focused on their partners.

In a minute the starry sky began to take on a red tint and fog seemed to be pooling at our feet. I felt like I was practically drowning in the brown depths of Elijah's gaze. The way that he was looking at me sent shivers of pleasure all over my body. The starry sky had given way to a beautifully green garden with millions of roses and a waterfall. The leaves on the trees overhead were all completely blood red and the bark of the trees was golden. It was like being in a fairytale.

Slowly the fog crept in again and we were back in the ballroom again only there were stars overhead and suddenly fireworks erupted. It was as though I felt each burst like my feelings exploding for Elijah – love, pleasure, hope, safety, companionship. Everything I had ever wanted. My thoughts were permeated by the distant sound of the cathedral's clock tower ringing midnight. As the last bells began to sound the music came to a close and the dance ended with a passionate kiss between the couples. I was breathless as Elijah led me from the floor.

He took me to the terrace I had been on earlier and we were actually under the stars now.

"That was amazing," I said still trying to come back to earth. Elijah was still looking at me with such intensity.

"You know there is nothing I could not give you," he began, "and there's nothing that I would deny you." I trembled at his words. "…If you would not deny me. Open your heart to me my darling Elena and consent to be my wife." Had Elijah just proposed to me? He wanted to marry me? A million thoughts and emotions ran through me. I couldn't believe my moment was here – the moment that every little girl dreams of when the man she has fallen madly in love with wants her for all time. In my case the all of time was longer than most and my knight in shining armor was a thousand year old vampire who had captured fully my heart.

Suddenly I realized that he was watching me intensely. He was waiting for an answer. He had asked me the most important question of my life and I hadn't answered him yet. He reached out his hand with a tender smile and I felt him gently thumbing tears from my cheeks. When had I started crying?

"Yes – I love you Elijah. Yes," I said softly. He pulled me against him then and held me so tightly. A few moments later he lifted my chin and our mouths met for a tender kiss.

"I love you Elena," he said in a sensual tone. "I have never loved anyone like you." He reached in his jacket pocket and took my left hand. He slipped a ring on my finger. It was a large cushion cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was so beautiful. Then he took my right hand and began to remove my daylight ring. I felt a moment of alarm. He put it in his jacket pocket and then he slid another ring on. This one matched the other members of the Mikaelson family.

"Bonnie spelled this for you so you needn't worry about it being some anonymous witch," he said gently, "but you are a part of this family now." I was still in shock as I stared at the rings. My life had just been irrevocably changed.

**Caroline**

The vampire waltz was the most incredible thing I had ever experienced outside of maybe blood sharing with Klaus. I had felt so close to him – so connected. It was amazing to know exactly what he felt about me. There was no denying that I was in love with him and now there was no question for me that he was in love with me.

Suddenly I realized something was a little off. Elena – her heart was practically racing. I started to move from Klaus with determination. He caught my hand and tugged me back to him.

"Elena's in trouble. Let me go," I urged.

"She's fine," Klaus grinned. "Elijah is with her. They'll be in shortly."

"What is he doing to her? Her heart is racing – well for a vampire anyhow." Klaus grinned at me and procured two champagne flutes. He seemed unconcerned about Elena's current state so I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax. I would trust his judgment. Besides if Elijah was with her he would guard her with his life.

"Did you enjoy the waltz?" he asked.

"Yes, I did very much. How is that possible?" I asked.

"It's a very powerful spell," Klaus smiled. "It only works if you have vampire blood in your veins."

"It was so beautiful. This whole night has been incredible," I grinned.

"Stay with me Caroline and I'll show you a lifetime of incredible things," Klaus offered. "I am your last lover Caroline." I trembled at his husky whisper. A moment later we were joined by Stefan and Rebekah and then Kol and Bonnie. Finally Elijah and Elena appeared and I released the last of my tension as I looked her over. She seemed perfectly fine. Elijah procured them two glasses of champagne and soon everyone in the ballroom had a glass. The chairman of the ball made a toast and Bonnie, Elena and I were shocked when he mentioned what an honor it was to have the Mikaelson family present. The other guests drank a toast in their honor. Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah smiled graciously and then bowed or curtsied to their guests.

"Wow," Bonnie said simply.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What shall we drink to?" Klaus asked with a raised brow. "How about we drink to love and the joy that only it can bring?" He looked into my eyes with such love and devotion. Kol nodded to Bonnie where they were staring into one another's eyes again. Stefan had Rebekah curled against him and he kissed her deeply. Elijah had Elena pulled against him and she was looking up at him adoringly as her hand rested on his chest.

**Kol**

I had danced the vampire waltz a few times before mostly as a neat party trick. It was good for getting women to sleep with you. Not that I exactly needed any help. Tonight was different though. Tonight I had wanted to truly experience it with Bonnie.

The experience had been different the moment our hands had touched. At first I had felt her uncertainty and then as she had continued to look into my eyes the barrier had dissolved and I could feel all of her true feelings for me. She loved me – my little Bennett witch was in love with me. I knew by the look in her eyes that my feelings were being laid open for her as well.

The whole thing had felt different. Usually I spent most of the dance watching the other couples and wondering why they seemed to be almost in a trance. Tonight I understood – I understood it all. Afterwards I didn't want to stop touching Bonnie. We were holding hands as I led her across the ballroom to the rest of my family. We couldn't stop smiling at one another.

As we were drinking Klaus' toast my eyes stopped on Elena cuddled against my oldest brother. They were so in love with one another. That was when I caught sight of it. The brilliant diamond ring on her finger as her hand rested against Elijah's chest. My brother had proposed marriage! After a thousand years he had found someone worth hanging onto. I couldn't help but smile. Elena really was going to be my sister and I was really glad. I wondered if Bonnie would ever accept my proposal if I asked her?

"How about we drink to the newest Mikaelson?" I asked with a raised brow as I raised my glass.


	18. Chapter 18

There was plenty of confusion at my toast until Elena's brilliant smile gave it away.

"Oh my God!" Caroline squealed at an almost painful pitch.

"Elena!" Bonnie gasped with delighted surprise.

"Well, well Brother," Klaus grinned proudly. Elena extended her hand and showed off the ring while Caroline and Bonnie pulled it back and forth admiring the ring.

"Congratulations," Rebekah smiled.

"Thank you," Elena and Elijah replied with a smile. I raised my glass then.

"To my oldest brother on finally finding the one thing worth truly living for…My brother Klaus once told us that love was a vampire's greatest weakness but as I look at my siblings here tonight I think that perhaps he had it completely backwards. I know that I have found the one person that makes me want to be the best I can possibly be and I think that's true for all of us. Congratulations to my brother on being brave enough to seize it with both hands. To the lovely Elena…I am sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. Earlier when I said that you were almost my sister I had no idea how close that was but I am so happy for you and Elijah. Congratulations to Elijah and the lovely Elena." Everyone toasted the newly engaged couple.

"I can't believe you're engaged!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I can't either," Elena smiled and she and Elijah shared another kiss. Klaus pulled Caroline in for a deep kiss.

"I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you," she answered.

"I love you Bonnie," I whispered against her ear.

"Was all of that real earlier?" she asked. "I know there was magic involved…"

"Anything you felt was undeniably real," I said. "A very powerful witch spelled it. You can't beat if with compulsion or anything else. Whatever you felt from me Bonnie it was real."

"Could you feel my emotions too?" I could feel her heart kick up to a frantic pace. I reached over and gently stroked her arm with the back of my fingers. Then I leaned close to whisper against her ear.

"Yes"

We danced until two in the morning when the ball concluded. I had danced once each with Rebekah, Caroline and Elena but all the other dances I had held Bonnie in my arms. Now we were all leaving the ball and heading for the elevators.

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet," Caroline enthused. "I'm way too excited."

"I feel like I could run a marathon. I feel _so_ good," Bonnie enthused. Klaus got a cheeky grin on his face.

"It's the Kol effect," he said. Bonnie frowned in confusion.

"It's because you have original blood in your system love," I said as we all herded into the elevator. It was kind of a squeeze with the ladies gowns but we managed and soon we were on our private floor.

"Oh," Bonnie said. "It feels so good." As soon as I had her behind the closed door of my suite we were in each other's arms and her lips were on mine. I could hear similar sounds coming from the other suites on our floor.

"I love you Bonnie," I said before my lips descended on her throat. I kissed down the side of her neck and then I found the hollow at the base of her neck and she released a moan as her hands snaked into my hair.

"I couldn't believe it until I felt…I felt everything. I love you so much Kol."

"I know love and you don't know how happy you have made me," I said. Our kissing continued as we made our way towards the bedroom. I undid the back of her dress and she didn't make a move to stop me. Instead her hands removed my jacket and then undid the buttons on my shirt. Her gown was soon draped over a chaise. My shirt was on the floor – my jacket on a chair back. I closed the doors to the bedroom and my lips were locked with hers as I tenderly settled her on the bed and followed her down.

**Elena**

Elijah and I were kissing passionately as we made our way into the living room. He was behind me in a flash and he kissed the back of my neck gently. Then he carefully undid the laces of my gown partially. Was he going to make love to me for the first time? He came back to face me again and kissed me once more. I pulled his bow tie loose but when I went for the buttons on his shirt he backed away from me with vampire speed. He ran a hand through his hair partially disheveling it.

"Why don't you get out of your gown and into the robe on the bed there and I'm going to run you a bath in that tub you were admiring earlier," Elijah smiled. I regarded him hesitantly for a moment wondering if I had done something wrong. As if sensing my discomfort he walked over to me again and kissed me lovingly.

"I love you Elena. You are the best thing to happen to me in a thousand years." With that he turned and left for the bathroom closing the doors to the bedroom behind him. It was a little bit of a struggle but I managed to get out of my beautiful gown and slipped on one of the hotel's posh robes. I opened the doors to the bedroom where Elijah was now reading the paper in his pajamas and then stepped through to the spacious bathroom. There were rose petals and bubbles in the huge claw foot tub. The room smelled incredible. There were even candles. I looked over my shoulder to smile my appreciation at him and then closed the bathroom door.

I luxuriated in the tub for what felt like a small eternity. The water felt heavenly against my skin and it was scented with apricots and honey. Elijah knew me so well. I lifted up my hand and looked at the beautiful engagement ring that I had refused to remove for my bath. I couldn't believe that Elijah and I were going to be together for eternity. I was going to be a part of his family – a family that I had despised at first for all that they had done but now that I was getting to know them and they were changing I was glad to be staying with them.

Finally I gave up the bath and let the water out as I changed into my pajamas that had been thoughtfully placed in the bathroom. I dried my hair and as I emerged into the bedroom Elijah had a tray with two warm mugs of tea waiting on the bed. I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Then I crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him before I took the proffered mug of tea. By the time I finished my tea I was practically yawning and I snuggled under the covers and settled against Elijah.

**Kol**

Last night had served to make one thing solidified for me. I am truly in love with Bonnie Bennett. We got a late start to the morning but we had decided to see Venice since half the group had never been. We toured museums and walked the squares. It was pleasant to watch Bonnie's face light up and know that I could do this for her.

The next day we decided to take a driving tour of Italy down through Tuscany and up the Amalfi coast ending in Rome to sightsee there. Klaus rented a couple of BMW 528i series and the girls decided they wanted to take a car and men in the other because they wanted to blare music and Elijah and Klaus both needed to make phone calls. We left Venice bright and early after compelling the hotel staff to send our luggage on to Rome for us. We drove down through Italy stopping by a couple of vineyards to order cases of wine for the penthouse. The Tuscan countryside was beautiful and the girls wanted us to take all kinds of pictures. Most of us were happy to oblige though eventually Klaus' whining became comical.

It was late at night by the time we made the base of the peninsula but after dinner we had all decided to continue on until we made Rome despite the fact that it would be another nine hours we had decided to switch off and drive. At dinner I had been enthusing about how beautiful the Amalfi drive was and I think everyone was excited to see it. Rebekah and I were the drivers for after dinner and she set a brisk speed but there wasn't much traffic this time of night. Before long we were on the Amalfi drive out of Salerno headed for Positano. Rebekah was punching it through the hairpin turns and I was keeping up.

"What is she doing?" Elijah frowned. "This road is too tight for this nonsense. Klaus get Rebekah on the phone and tell her to calm down." Klaus dialed through to Rebekah but a moment later before my eyes their car clipped something and began to flip and roll. Everyone in our car yelled the name of their love. I punched the brakes on our car as hard as I could while we watched the horror in what felt like slow motion. Finally the car pitched over the edge and down into the water below.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kol**

I barely got our car to the side of the road and parked before we were all out. Klaus was the first to dive for the water followed by Stefan. Elijah had the good sense to throw his phone and the keys into the car while I was diving in. The water was dark as I hit it but I could see the lights of the car underwater and they guided me. All I could think was please don't let Bonnie be dead. Anything else I could fix but don't let her be dead. I tried to remember what seat she had gotten in after dinner but I couldn't remember. As I reached the mangled remains of the car it was hard to get a place in the people already struggling. A moment later Klaus passed an unconscious Bonnie into my arms. I grabbed his arm quickly hoping it expressed my gratitude and then I was gone – swimming frantically for the surface and the air that my little witch needed.

**Klaus**

My sister was driving like she was auditioning to be a racecar driver. All this zipping around curves was exhilarating but I would have done a better job managing it than Kol. Elijah was not enjoying himself much at all apparently as he finally ordered me to call Rebekah and put a stop to it. A moment later I watched in utter disbelief as the car in front of us – the car carrying Caroline – pitched violently over and then began a combination of flipping and rolling. Car parts and broken glass spewed onto the highway as Kol was trying to bring us to a stop out of the way.

"Caroline!" I cried out and as soon as our car was stopped I was out. The girls' car had pitched over the side and into the water below. Without thought or hesitation I dove into the water and frantically began chasing the headlights of the sinking car. Thankfully it became lodged some twenty or thirty feet below the water and did not slide further. The windshield had been busted out as well as the back glass and I hurried to find an entry point. No one from the car seemed to be conscious. Stefan joined me a moment later and I began trying to identify who was where. I noticed that instead of freeing Bekah Stefan was working on someone else and for a fleeting moment I thought perhaps it was the doppelganger. Then I remembered that the Bennett witch was still human. We had to get her out first.

He passed Bonnie to me about the time Kol came to my side and I wasted no time in handing her off. I found Caroline a moment later in the crumpled back seat of the car. I tried to jerk her free but the seatbelt was stopping me. I glanced around and noticed that Stefan had gotten Rebekah free and her long hair was no longer floating in the way. Also Elijah had joined me and he was trying desperately to jerk Elena from the crumpled mess on her side of the back seat.

Finally I pull the seatbelt from its mooring and Caroline comes almost effortlessly into my arms. I hold her in place and reach around to help Elijah pull Elena's belt free. She is still pinned in by the metal from the car and Elijah motions for me to go. I take Caroline and begin swimming for the surface. As soon as I break the surface of the water Caroline begins to fight me. I look over and see the absolute horror on her face.

"Caroline I've got you. You're going to be okay. Stop fighting! Be still!" I urged. It took a minute to get through to her but finally the fight went out of her and I was able to help her to shore. I helped her out of the water and then turned to head back. Caroline's firm grip stopped me.

"No!" she called.

"Elijah's still down there," I growled. She released me then and I dove back into the water. Before I reached the wreckage I saw Elijah coming towards the surface and I could tell he was bringing Elena with him. I joined them and helped him to get Elena out of the water. Then I struggled back over to Caroline. Even for a vampire this was taking a lot out of me though I think most of it was worry for the woman that was my reason for turning over a new leaf.

**Stefan**

In what I should call the Elena effect I watched with certain dread as the car flipped and finally hurtled itself into the water. How many times was I destined to pull Elena from a car in the water? At least this time it wasn't the Wickory Bridge. As soon as the car was stopped I jumped out. Klaus hit the water first and I was in after him. He would likely go for Caroline first but I knew that despite my love for Rebekah if Elena were conscious she would tell me Bonnie had to be first. As I reached the mangled wreckage I could hardly wrap my mind around the horror of the scene before me. For a moment I focused on Rebekah's long blonde hair floating like seaweed – so peaceful amongst the wreckage. Then I noticed Bonnie was in the front passenger seat. Klaus had found a clear exit through the wreckage and a moment later I had Bonnie free and passed her to him.

As soon as I knew Bonnie was clear I spared one long glance at Elena in the back seat and then turned my attentions to Rebekah. I had tried to save Elena twice. This time it was not for me to save her. Rebekah was pinned between the seat and the steering wheel and I was thankful for my vampire strength as I pulled things away until she was free and I could get her away from this tragedy. I only hoped I had been fast enough as I pulled her from the water.

**Elijah**

I like to drive a little fast particularly in some of my sports cars but as Kol jostled us around yet another turn I felt this was becoming a little reckless. Both Kol and Rebekah were prone to being a little impulsive and neither liked to reign themselves in.

"Klaus get Rebekah on the phone and tell her to calm down," I said. This road was entirely too tight for the kind of nonsense she and Kol were now embracing. I glanced up at the speedometer and saw we were up to 160 kilometers an hour. Klaus' phone was ringing and a second later I heard Rebekah answer. She didn't get anything else out besides an obscenity and then suddenly I watched in slow motion as the truth reached me. She had answered the phone and miscalculated. The car clipped the side of the cliff and suddenly it was flipping and rolling. The pit of my stomach clenched as I realized with cold fear what was happening. My new fiancée was in that car as well as the true love of both my brothers. Not to mention the fact that my sister was in there and the car was being mangled.

"It's going into the water again," Stefan said and a moment later the car pitched over the side and down into the water as we all screamed out our horror. As soon as Kol got the car stopped we were all out. Klaus hit the water first. I don't think he even thought about the dive as he plummeted into the water. All he likely had on his mind was Caroline. Stefan was right after him and for the younger Salvatore I wondered if this felt like a bad case of déjà vu. I also briefly wondered if he was going in after my sister or my fiancée. I realized Klaus had just gone in cell phone and all and I quickly emptied my pockets throwing the car keys and my phone back into the car.

I jumped into the water and followed the others down towards the headlights. Kol passed me already on his way towards the surface with Bonnie and I hoped fervently that we had gotten to her in time. As I reached the wreck I noticed Stefan was struggling to get Rebekah out and a moment later he was on his way towards the surface. Klaus was trying to pull Caroline free but she was held in place by her seatbelt.

I glanced over to Elena. She looked peaceful – almost like she was asleep. The back roof of the car was mangled in around her and her head was at an odd angle but if I got her to the surface I was hopeful that she would be alright. Klaus pulled the entire seatbelt mooring out on Caroline's side and she was free. A moment later he reached over and pulled Elena's free. He headed towards the surface then and I began to work on extricating Elena. I pulled the metal and glass from her skin and finally I could get her free. I began to swim for the surface thankful that she was already a vampire. Klaus met me about halfway and we carried her out of the water together.

Caroline had already regained consciousness and a delivery driver had apparently come upon the accident and called for help. I could hear the screaming of the sirens as they approached. Everyone needed to hurry up and regain consciousness before they got here. I cradled Elena in my arms and listened. I could hear her heart beating at its normal vampire speed and I relaxed. Then I looked over at Kol and Stefan.

Rebekah was spitting up water still but she was conscious. Bonnie however was not. Kol was afraid of using too much force on chest compressions so Stefan was doing the compressions and Kol was doing the breathing. She had a nasty bleeder on her thigh that was hemorrhaging blood and a couple on her forehead but getting her conscious was the important part. Caroline had made her way over to see if she could help and Klaus had come with her. I'm pretty sure everyone but me missed it as Kol slit his wrist and slipped Bonnie his blood amid desperate tears. I decided if it came to that I would do everything I could to help him.

Suddenly I felt a hand grip my shirt and I looked down into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Elena," I smiled – thankful.

"Elijah," she said still a little weak. "Please tell me everyone's okay."

"They're coming around," I reassured her and then suddenly she bolted upright in my arms.

"Bonnie!" she began to panic.

"Everyone is with her," I tried to calm her. Realizing it would be in vain to argue with her I scooped her into my arms and carried her over with the others. Stefan was trying to keep Kol off of Bonnie now but my second youngest brother was frantic.

"Kol! Kol her heartbeat is back! She has a pulse!" Stefan tried to force the words into Kol's consciousness. I placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Stop Kol and listen," I said gently. The paramedics arrived a moment later and everyone descended on Bonnie. They thought it was miraculous that everyone else seemed to be uninjured. Everyone stuck to the story and soon Kol was riding with Bonnie and everyone else was following along behind to the nearest hospital.

By the time we reached the hospital my brother was in the hallway in full pace.

"Where is she? Has anyone said anything?" the girls fired a hundred questions at him as soon as they saw him. He looked like an utter wreck but I remembered the feeling well from just a few months ago and I hadn't even realized I loved her at the time.

"They're moving her to a room. She didn't have anything life-threatening by the time they got her here. They're amazed but she still hasn't woken up yet and no one is sure why," Kol said. The others trooped right along towards Bonnie's room and I waited until the group had cleared. My second to youngest brother was an absolute mess. I watched him pace back and forth for another ten minutes. I wasn't going to push him.

"I messed up Elijah," he finally confided. "I was so worried and I couldn't bear to lose her and…"

"…and you gave her your blood," I said calmly letting him know that not everyone had missed that little detail.


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't know if she's healing or she's in transition Elijah!" Kol worried. "She had no heartbeat and we were doing CPR and it started up again or maybe it was because of the blood…" He started crying then and I gave him a hug.

"She'll never forgive me but I couldn't live without her. That was all I could think of," Kol said when he could get words out.

"We'll make her see that," I tried to reassure him. "Now either way she's going to want to see you when she wakes up."

"A ring," Kol said suddenly. "She'll have to have a ring if…"

"You can use Elena's old ring," I offered and removed it from my pocket and handed it to Kol. He studied it for a long moment and then put it in his pocket. I walked with him up to Bonnie's room and it was a good thing I had because Elena was vamping out.

"It's all the blood," she worried trying to hide.

"And the accident." I should have thought about that earlier. Caroline looked like she wasn't in much better shape either.

"I'll be right back," Stefan said without anyone needing to ask. He returned a few minutes later with blood bags. I smiled my gratitude as I opened one for Elena and she eagerly took it. Caroline was sitting on Klaus' lap drinking hers while he stroked her back. Kol was gently holding Bonnie's hand and monitoring her vitals.

"Hospitals make me hungry," Rebekah sighed after a while. Stefan stood up.

"I'm going to go find us somewhere to stay," Stefan offered.

"I'll go with Stefan," Rebekah said.

"I'm glad you're okay, sister," I said and Klaus nodded in agreement.

We sat there the rest of the night watching Bonnie's inert form. I tried to discern if she was indeed in transition but even I could not decide for sure.

"Kol you should go feed before she wakes up," I urged. He hesitated a moment but I looked at him meaningfully and he reluctantly left the room.

"Elijah is it possible that Bonnie still had vampire blood in her system from the dance," Caroline finally said once she was sure Kol was out of hearing. "Is it possible she's in transition?"

"Oh God," Elena gasped. "She'll be so mad."

"Better mad than dead," Caroline frowned.

"It is possible that she's in transition," I said.

"Nonsense, the ball was more than 24 hours ago. Original blood is potent but I don't think it lasts that long," Klaus said.

"She has original blood in her system," I confirmed, "and I don't know if she's in transition or not but either way I will help her."

"Me too," Elena said resolutely.

"Me too," Caroline smiled.

"Well I guess the motion passes," Klaus shrugged. Kol had just returned when Bonnie's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Kol," she smiled, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Darling I'm glad you're alright," Kol grinned. He leaned down and carefully kissed her.

"Kol I'm so thirsty…" Bonnie groaned.

"For what?" several voices in the room asked.

"Water would be fine…" Bonnie frowned.

"How do you feel?" Kol asked.

"I feel pretty good actually," Bonnie smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright Bonnie," I smiled. Elena leaned in and hugged her.

"We were so worried about you," Elena said. Caroline nodded her agreement and leaned in to hug Bonnie as well. After about another hour Bonnie was brought breakfast and Elena, Klaus, Caroline and I went to the hotel where Stefan had gotten rooms for us to freshen up.

**Kol**

I was so thankful that Bonnie was awake and okay. I felt a little torn though. A part of me was hugely thankful that I had been able to heal her and she was going to be okay. Hopefully we would survive my confession that I had given her my blood and we would be able to continue our summer as much in love as ever. There was another part of me though that wished that she had turned. I would have done anything to help her adjust to her new life and we could be together forever. I know she loves being a witch but I think she could adjust to being a vampire.

I had nestled onto the bed next to her and had gently slid my arms around her. The nursing staff hadn't dared to say anything to me about it. She had been pretty quiet and I had been letting her sleep. Stefan and Rebekah came to visit that afternoon.

"Bonnie I am so, so sorry," Rebekah said as she gave Bonnie a gentle hug. I had never seen my sister so contrite.

"It's okay Rebekah. It could have happened to any of us. I was in the best hands possible," Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah mine," I replied in my usual cocky attitude.

"I meant," she lowered her voice, "vampires." She rolled her eyes. We wound up playing cards for a little bit and finally that evening Bonnie looked like she was getting stir crazy.

"Can one of you please, please compel them to let me out of here? I'm fine, truly and I've had enough of this," Bonnie said.

"I thought you hated Vampire compulsion?"

"I'm willing to make an exception this once if it gets me out of here. I've had enough of this hospital."

In short order I had compelled the appropriate people and we gently settled Bonnie into the car and took her to the hotel room. I settled her carefully on the bed. The rest of the girls flooded the room and I decided to go down and swim to work off some tension.

I slid through the water and for a while I concentrated on my strokes as the water sluiced around me. How was I going to tell her that I had almost made her into the one thing that she hated? She was as set against being a vampire as Elena had been. Of course Elena was a vampire now and she seemed to be enjoying it. She was happily engaged to Elijah and everything seemed to be going well for them. Elijah had been able to help Elena adjust and it had brought them closer together.

One thing was for sure. The longer I waited to tell her; the worse it would be. Of that I was pretty certain. I pulled myself from the pool and returned to the room. The girls were still happily chatting away.

"Ladies would it be possible for me to have a little while with Bonnie?" I asked.

"Sure just don't get her too riled up. She's just gotten home from the hospital," Caroline grinned.

"Caroline Forbes!" Bonnie gasped.

"I promise there won't be any of that," I said. I was worried that after I told her there may not be any of that ever again.

"See you in a little bit BonBon," Elena smiled as the other girls left the room.

"Where were you? I missed you," Bonnie smiled to me.

"I went down to the pool. I was trying to clear my head. Bonnie I have to tell you something," I said. I sat down on the edge of the bed – as close to her as I dared get. Her composure changed as she realized how serious I had become.

"Bonnie when I watched that car flip and then go into the water with you in it I almost lost it," I began. "I hope you know by now how much I love you. I have never felt this way before in my entire life as I do about you. When I pulled you from the water you weren't breathing. You didn't have a pulse or a heartbeat. We started CPR but Bonnie…I…I gave you my blood Bonnie. I gave you my blood knowing it would turn you if you died but I couldn't be without you Bonnie."

"So you just figured you'd turn me and get my consent later?" Bonnie fumed. I could tell she had been getting worked up as soon as she realized what I was trying to tell her. "Kol witches are supposed to hate vampires! We want to kill them not be them! Just – just being with you goes against everything I should stand for as a witch! What were you thinking?"

"Well I guess I was thinking that if I lost you I wouldn't want to go on! That Klaus might as well dagger me and put me back in a box because I don't want a world where you're not in it!" I yelled and I was getting so angry my vision was red and I knew my veins were showing. To her credit Bonnie wasn't afraid – she didn't even flinch.

"I have to go," I said and I left our room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kol**

I went downstairs to the hotel bar and quickly compelled a scotch. I was four in when Stefan took the seat to my left.

"I'm not in the mood Salvatore," I said my voice dripping with menace. He ordered a glass for himself and nursed it in silence next to me.

"Every time that I gave Elena my blood I worried about her," Stefan said. "I was so afraid that something would happen and she would die. She had never asked me to turn her and I guess without even having the conversation I knew she wasn't interested in changing. I didn't even try anything like that when Klaus was going to sacrifice her. Damon couldn't respect her wishes and he gave her his blood anyhow. I'd never seen her so upset. Elijah was probably right. If she had been turned then she wouldn't have forgiven him."

"That helps a lot mate, thanks."

"You did it because you love her and I completely respect that," Stefan said before he presented his glass for the bartender to refill it. "Bonnie loves you and it is obvious that the feelings are mutual or I would have said something long ago. If our situations had been reversed I would have been tempted to do the very same thing. I think when Bonnie steps back and looks at it she will see that it was only done for love. Were you hoping she would turn?"

"I was only hoping I wouldn't lose her," I said.

"That's the conclusion she will reach but it's going to take time Kol," Stefan said. Suddenly I didn't resent the younger vampire quite so much. He tended to brood too much for me but he was in love with my sister and he had proven his loyalty to this family.

"Elena's fine with being a vampire now," I said after a long lull in the conversation.

"She is madly in love with your brother. He was able to teach her how to control it so that she doesn't have to sacrifice her compassion to keep herself fed. Love can overcome a great many things."

"Thanks mate," I smiled at him genuinely.

**Elena**

It had been a tension filled couple of days. Bonnie was furious at Kol for giving her his blood. They have barely been speaking the last four days. We resumed our trip this morning and arrived at the Mikaelson compound in Rome this afternoon. The ladies and Stefan had ridden in one car while Caroline had ridden with the rest of the guys.

The guys had gotten in front of us and now we turned off into a drive. They entered the security code and the gates opened to allow us to continue up the drive to a large Mediterranean mansion. It was impressive and beautiful. I smiled as I took it in once I had exited the car.

"Do you like it?" Elijah asked where he had appeared next to me.

"It's fantastic," I smiled.

"Can you paint this for me? I never want to forget this place," I heard Caroline enthuse to Klaus.

"We can come here anytime you wish Caroline," Klaus grinned.

Bonnie had wandered through the portico and was taking in the beautiful backyard with its landscaping and gigantic pool and hot tub. I followed along behind her.

"Maybe I should just go home," she said gently.

"Is that really what you want?" I asked quietly.

"Yes – no – I don't know."

"His blood had an equal opportunity to heal you as it did to turn you."

"But he knows how I feel about vampires."

"Do _you_ know how you feel about vampires?"

"Of course I..." Bonnie halted mid-sentence.

"Your two best friends are vampires."

"I know but you're still my best friends," Bonnie said trying to let me know that we were definitely still friends.

"We're in love with two Original vampires. I'm going to marry one," I smiled again at the thought and couldn't help a glance at my engagement ring.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to forgive Elijah for the things that he's done to you – to us – and I'm not sure I'll ever fully forgive Klaus but you and Caroline love them and they obviously love you and make you happy. I can certainly see that they seem to have changed."

"You're in love with an original yourself. I have never seen you as happy as I have these last few weeks with Kol. You have made him a different man and he is very much in love with you. You are in love with him aren't you?"

"I am I just don't know if I can forgive him…" Bonnie looked so torn and it pained me to see her like this.

"Forgive him for not wanting to be without you? You were surrounded by vampires Bonnie. Any one of us would have done it if it meant not losing you! The blood was either going to heal you or you were going to go into transition - either way you would still be here - you would still be you. I wouldn't have to bury someone else important in my life!" I couldn't help the tears that were running down my cheeks. Caroline had appeared then and she hugged us both.

"Witch or vampire Bonnie you would still be our best friend and we would still love you," Caroline said, "and I'm pretty sure Kol would still be crazy about you – just like he is now."

"We're Romeo and Juliet," Bonnie groaned. "I'm a witch and he's a vampire. We're practically sworn enemies.

"Vampires and witches work together all the time love," Klaus said as he appeared. "You've been of service to my family several times." Bonnie glared at him.

"You spelled my daylight ring – both of them," I said.

"And if I had been turned who would take care of those little things then?" Bonnie asked.

"We have quite a few witches that work with us," Klaus said. "There's one right here in Rome that Kol had to spell you a daylight ring." That little disclosure stunned Bonnie and she found a nearby lounger to sit down on. Caroline and I sat down with her each taking a hand.

"Klaus I don't think you're helping," Caroline said gently.

"I was merely trying to point out to her that she's a bloody brilliant if a little annoying witch but I'm sure she would be an equally fantastic vampire," Klaus said.

**Bonnie**

I had been quiet through dinner my mind on everything that Elena had said earlier. I was also still in shock that Kol had gotten me a daylight ring. I had come that close to being a vampire. He had fought for me – done everything in his power to save me. Was turning me killing me or saving me? I wasn't sure I could say for certain anymore. Caroline and Elena had both found true love after they had turned.

I put on my swimsuit and a cover up and headed out by the pool. I smiled with appreciation as I saw the steam rising from the water. Leave it to the Mikaelsons to have a heated pool. It was so peaceful out here. I walked over to the hot tub which was almost entirely surrounded by plants. It felt secluded and heavenly. I found the control switch and turned on the jets. The hot tub was higher than the pool and had an opening on one side where it overflowed in a waterfall into the pool. I took off my cover-up and eased into the bubbling water. I closed my eyes as I reveled in the warmth of the water.

After a while I got bored so I reached out my hand and drew on the elements of the earth. A moment later the small rocks in the landscaping around the hot tub began to levitate. I closed my eyes to concentrate and when I opened them all of the rocks in the entire landscape were levitating and the water in the pool was phosphorescing blue. All this power as a witch and yet it was coming between Kol and I because I was putting it there. I missed him.

**Kol**

"Our landscaping seems to have become expressive," Elijah said as he stood looking out the windows in the living room. I joined him and admired what Bonnie was doing. She was a truly talented witch and I felt a pang of guilt as I thought of how I had almost taken that from her.

A moment later the water in the pool turned red – blood red. Elijah raised a brow. I walked out back and over to the pool. I had to try.

"Mmm…red – just my color," I grinned and I slipped off my shirt and then my pants before I dove cleanly into the water. I swam all the way to the shallow end and when I surfaced Bonnie stood immediately before me. I just stared at her for a moment before I smiled.

"See something you like little witch?" I teased hopefully. Her arms were around my neck a moment later and then her mouth was against mine.

"You and your ego," she whispered. "I love you Kol. I love you." I held her against me then, tightly – afraid to let her go.

"I love you Bonnie and I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"I understand why you did it Kol," she said gently.

"You're incredible my little witch but being a witch isn't what makes me love you and that's the part I couldn't live without," I tried to explain. Her lips were on mine again a moment later. Soon we were having an all-out make-out session. Before I wound up removing her bikini top I scooped her into my arms and hurried us to my suite vampire style.


	22. Chapter 22

**Caroline**

Our first full day in Rome Klaus made good on his promise to show me the world. The whole group of us decided to go together since everyone wanted to see Rome. First we went to The Coliseum and though I had seen it on the internet and post cards the pictures did not do justice to the sheer size and magnitude of the structure.

Our next stop was the Pantheon and though I wasn't really impressed I could tell that Elijah, Elena, Kol and Bonnie were enjoying it so I didn't mind waiting for them to see it. Meanwhile Klaus bought me an Italian ice and I was instantly in love. I also enjoyed the fact that anytime I got some of the strawberry confection on my lips Klaus felt compelled to kiss it off for me.

Then Klaus insisted we get a head start on The Capitoline so we went on ahead and the others agreed to catch up when they were done. The Capitoline was two palaces that house the first public display of art ever. I love to indulge Klaus' love of art. As we walked along he told me about some of the various pieces and he even told me about meeting Bernini once. It was amazing to think that my boyfriend had actually experienced the making of history that I could only study and marvel at.

On our second day in Rome we began with a leisurely stroll through the Villa Borghese Gardens. Rebekah had decided it was just the excuse we needed to be designer to the nines. I was wearing a vintage Chanel white silk tunic dress that stopped at my knees with an opening in the back that left most of my back visible and slit sleeves to my elbows. It was alluring and classic at the same time. Not to mention Klaus couldn't keep his hands off my back.

Rebekah had on vibrant Kelly green pants with a Dior Custom tag that had definitely been made just for her. She had paired it with a navy top from DVF and four inch navy wedges by Manolo Blahnik. Elena had on a red sleeveless silk top and a pair of slacks in Burberry's signature plaid. She had paired that with the new pair of custom wedges that Rebekah had taken us all to pick out. Hers were an elaborately jeweled t-strap style with a strap between the big toe and second toe in a taupe with clear crystals. Her hair was up in a casual ponytail. Bonnie was also wearing her new shoes and Rebekah had encouraged her to take advantage of Kol's black Amex and buy the white wrap Issa dress that she was wearing today among other things.

"I can't believe I bought this," Bonnie groaned as she checked the dress for any kind of spots again.

"It's gorgeous on you," Kol smiled appreciatively.

"It cost a fortune!" Bonnie worried.

"Don't worry little witch the Mikaelson funds can easily handle all of you ladies shopping to your heart's desire," Klaus grinned.

"I'm starting to get really used to silk and cashmere," I remarked.

"It is so beautiful here," Elena said as we passed under another flowering tree.

"When in Rome," Klaus grinned then and he pulled me to him for a long kiss. I was starry-eyed by the time he relinquished his hold on me.

After lunch at a café in one of the plazas where we savored the authentic sauces and fresh pasta paired with a wine that Elijah had perfectly coordinated we stopped by the Trevi fountain. I reached in my purse and got out a coin. I pressed it tightly between my fingers for a minute as I glanced to Klaus and then closed my eyes to concentrate on my wish. I repeated it a couple of times just to ensure that if this Trevi fountain wish business was true that they wouldn't have any trouble knowing how much I wanted mine to come true.

"What I wouldn't give to know what that wish was." Klaus grinned wolfishly.

"If I tell you what I wished for it won't come true," I pretended to be vexed. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"How can I make it come true if I don't know what it was?" he asked.

"I suppose you'll just have to guess," I replied. Kol was going through a similar dialogue with Bonnie after she had thrown her coin in. Elena was admiring the fountain and taking pictures.

"Aren't you going to throw a coin in?" Elijah prompted gently.

"I'm not sure I want to tempt fate," Elena said. "My life is perfect right now. Asking for anything else would just be selfish."

"I don't think you know how to be selfish Elena Gilbert," Elijah laughed gently. Elena removed a coin from her purse and studied it. She looked at me, Bonnie and Rebekah and then she threw the coin into the fountain.

"I think I can guess what you wished for," Elijah grinned. "My brothers and Stefan are in trouble."

"I'll never tell," Elena rose up and kissed him quickly. Elijah was not a fan of public displays of affection but there wasn't a doubt in my mind how much he loved Elena. Then we went to see La Bocca della Verita outside the church of Santa Maria.

"Roman Holiday," Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah and I declared at once. Then we giggled for having all had the same thought.

"It's the mouth of truth," Kol said. "Legend has it that if you're a liar and you stick your hand in it will be bitten off."

"I think I'd better pass then," Klaus grinned.

"Don't look at me," I gasped. I wasn't willing to run the risk – especially since I had definitely been dishonest several times in my life.

"I have to do it," Elena enthused. She very slowly inserted her hand and just as she got it inside the mouth Kol squeezed her from behind and she squealed. Jerking her hand free she immediately pummeled Kol as he laughed at her reaction. Everyone else was enjoying the joke as well. Finally after many promises from Kol and ultimately having Klaus contain him Bonnie stuck her hand in the mouth.

"Well we can declare that a myth," Bonnie pronounced.

On the third day we were in Rome we left the men at home and indulged in shopping – after all Bonnie needed a designer wardrobe and Elena and I wanted some more custom shoes. They insisted we drag poor Stefan along – not that he seemed to mind watching Rebekah model outfit after outfit. We started at Via Condotti and shopped until we almost dropped. The living room looked like we were starting our own store by the time we got home. That night we went to the Campo de' Fiori for dinner and drinks.

On the fourth day the rains came. I awoke to the booming of thunder overhead and then a deluge was coming down by breakfast. Kol and Elena were holed up with Elijah in his study all day and Bonnie, Rebekah and I watched movies in the morning before I drug them out to play in the warm rain in the afternoon.

Bonnie and I had started it by going out into the rain in our swimsuits around the pool. Rebekah came out to watch us and she squealed mercilessly when we drug her out from under the covered terrace into the rain.

"I'm getting soaked!" she squealed.

"That's the fun of it!" Bonnie yelled. Klaus took up residence on a lounger on the terrace after a while and watched us with a leisurely grin on his face.

**Elijah**

Kol had come to me a couple of weeks ago expressing an interest in the family investments and how we make our money so I had chosen this rainy day as the perfect time to begin his training. Elena on the other hand had been lamenting that in the normal scheme of things she should be getting ready to go to college and I informed her that – having been three times myself – I was quite confident that I could give her all the education she could want for. We had debated the education versus the experience and in the end she had decided she preferred the experiences she was getting now but that the education would help her feel fulfilled.

I had decided to combine her lessons and Kol's so whilst my brother was learning the ins and outs of the family business Elena was getting a course on accounting and economics in the modern world. By lunch time she had decided that she would never have chosen to be a business major although she was doing a good job of balancing a budget and calculating savings and investment payoffs.

Kol on the other hand was truly surprising me with his ability to grasp what it is I've been managing in order to provide for this family's comforts. I think his desire for a long-term future with Bonnie Bennett may have something to do with that. He had already offered a couple suggestions for up-and-coming technologies to invest in and I had called two of my boards to make it happen.

It rained for the next three days so Kol and I conducted business while Elena finished her course in accounting. She managed to pass the rather rigorous test I had drawn up for her – because she swore it wasn't a college course unless there was a test so she could prove what she knew – with an A grade. Then she promptly made me promise to give her an English or History course next.

_November_

**Elena**

Once we finished Rome Klaus, Caroline, Kol and Bonnie had gone to Tokyo and the rest of us to Australia and New Zealand. In August we had gone to Spain and Portugal. Finally we had returned to the penthouse in France – which I had to admit was one of my favorites. I had been sipping a latte at a café close to home when I got the phone call. It was Damon and it sounded like he was in trouble – something about pissing off some witches and New Orleans.

No matter what he had tried to do when he came to Paris I still considered him a friend and I felt like I needed to help him. Nearly everyone thought I was crazy when I told them except Stefan of course. I told them if they wanted to stay here that was fine or wherever they were I would find them but we were going to hop a plane and go help Damon.


	23. Chapter 23

November

**Elena**

In the end everyone had swiftly closed up the penthouse in Paris, clothing and essentials had been packed and a few minutes ago we had just landed and I was getting my first taste of the city of New Orleans. One thing I could say for sure was there is plenty of humidity. It almost took my breath away as I left our private plane. There were two black SUVs waiting for us and the luggage was quickly loaded. We arrived at a large mansion just outside of town. It was beautifully maintained but looked as though it had been there for a hundred years.

"Wow this place has got some amazing energy," Bonnie smiled. She concentrated a moment and suddenly the house seemed to come to life. The lights came on, the furniture covers slipped to the floor. Everything became ready to use.

"I'm impressed little witch," Kol grinned and Bonnie smiled as his arms stole around her. Everyone found a bedroom and soon dinner was on the table and we had officially settled in.

"You know we practically founded New Orleans," Klaus said over dinner. "Elijah, Rebekah and I came here with our siblings after Kol forced us to flee Spain."

"I was bored," Kol shrugged though I saw a flicker of remorse before he shuttered that particular emotion.

"So when we arrived here New Orleans was little more than a French fort," Elijah added.

"We set up a residence and I liked that they seemed to already know how to enjoy themselves and have a good time," Klaus said.

"There was art and culture," Elijah agreed.

"We paid the local mayor handsomely to overlook our minor indiscretions," Rebekah added, "and for a time it was good here. We were happy."

"Don't tell me you're still lamenting the fact that I threw your lover boy down three flights of stairs," Klaus groaned.

"Niklaus!"

"I was in love with him!" Rebekah grew upset and Stefan tried to comfort her.

"Well we never would have met Marcellos otherwise," Klaus tried to cheer his sister up.

"Who is Marcellos?" Caroline asked.

"He was a slave boy that was being whipped. Klaus saved him and eventually sired him," Elijah said succinctly.

"What happened to him?" Caroline asked. Klaus had seemed a little distressed and Caroline reached over and placed her hand atop his. He smiled at her – somehow she always seemed to know what he needed.

"We don't really know because father showed up and when we fled the city of New Orleans was on fire," Rebekah said. "We haven't been back."

The next day we decided it was time to really see New Orleans. We made our way to the French Quarters and took in Jackson Square and the St. Louis Cathedral. The cobblestone streets and the brick buildings spoke of the cities' long and storied history. Somehow it didn't surprise me that Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah had been a part of that history. A wonderful smell wafted my way and soon we were all eating beignets at Café Du Monde and listening to the jazz band that was playing there. The French doughnuts were fantastic even if Caroline and Klaus did start a competition to see how much powdered sugar they could get on each other.

We strolled down to the farmer's market and then back into the quarter on Royal Street to take in the antiques and artwork. Bonnie found a shop for witches where she decided to stock up on ingredients. Like she said who knew what Damon had gotten into. I had wanted to go look for him immediately but Klaus and Elijah had assured me that in New Orleans trouble would find us soon enough.

We made our way back towards Café Du Monde and Jackson square but stopped at a quaint little shop called Central Grocery after the smells made most of us moan in delight. We ordered Muffalettas and the taste was incredible even if we did laugh when large globs of the olive salad that made the sandwich so great would fall out the back and land on the paper.

"This is incredible," I enthused and Klaus reached over and swiped some olive from my cheek.

"You're wearing your food love," he grinned. I ate until I couldn't eat any more which was only a little more than a quarter of the fantastic sandwich. The rest we took home. We also stocked up on olive oil and imported meats and cheeses because let's face it we had all been spoiled by the cuisine in France and Italy.

Next we walked up to the River walk along the levee to the Mississippi. We strolled toward Jax Brewery and I became lost in the sights and smells that seemed to be uniquely New Orleans. That was when I saw him, walking ahead of us – Damon. The others were watching the barges come and go on the Mississippi and I didn't want to miss him so I ran after him. He rounded the corner of a building and suddenly someone grabbed me. I struggled but I quickly realized I was dealing with another vampire and then more than one. A large dark skinned man and another were struggling to hold me in place. That was when I saw her.

"Katherine"

"No, it's me Elena," she said and it was like looking in a mirror. She had on the same clothes as me, her hair was styled the same way and her voice was remarkably close.

"Where's Damon?" I demanded.

"Probably in Mystic Falls where I left him," Katherine snarled. "People say a lot, all it takes is a little snip and cut of the recordings and suddenly you have a cry for help that will bring Elena running and her bodyguards in tow. Take her." They threw a hood over my head and my world was black as they drug me off.

**Katherine**

I admit it had been easier when I pulled this in Mystic Falls. There all I had to fool were the two naïve Salvatore brothers. Now however it seems my little doppelganger has gotten all buddy-buddy with the originals. I took my place amongst the group and tried to keep a little distance from Klaus. I didn't want this to be over before it could truly begin.

"How do you like New Orleans so far?" Elijah asked.

"I think it's beautiful – all of this old architecture and history." How pathetic.

"It is one of my favorites," Elijah replied.

"Hey Elena what do you say we do a girls shopping day tomorrow?" the blonde baby vampire grinned at me. What was her name again? Oh yes, Caroline.

"Yeah Care that sounds great," I offered my best Elena-esque smile. God how did she handle being so nice without wanting to vomit several times a day? I could scarcely believe my eyes as I watched Klaus Mikaelson embracing and even kissing the young Caroline. He was completely taken with her. It had taken me by surprise when I realized that Stefan was here for Rebekah and not Elena. I had to learn the entire lay of things as I went. Even Kol, the youngest surviving Mikaelson had a girl with him. Why was it that she seemed familiar?

As it drew towards evening the group headed back to where the Mikaelsons were staying. This was what I needed if I was going to bring the fight to their door. Of course they were staying in a large opulent manor. I had gotten all the necessary landmarks on the way here. We made our way into the house with everyone chatting happily about all that they had seen and done today. It was a remarkable change from the way I normally saw the Mikaelsons. Even in the 1400s they had not been this carefree or happy.

I had stolen into the living room for a moment of privacy and pulling out my cell phone I texted the location to Marcel. He had been all too happy to work with me once he knew all of the Mikaelsons would be coming to New Orleans. I made my way into the dining room just in time to join everyone for dinner.

"I had a fantastic day," Caroline enthused.

"It'll be even better tomorrow when we go shopping," Rebekah enthused with a grin. Rebekah Mikaelson was being nice? This was all about to turn my stomach. You thought you could count on certain things. Elijah Mikaelson was just the same though and the way he kept looking at me almost took my breath away. Maybe I could stick around for a little bit.

After dinner I made my way quietly into Elijah's study while the others were all in the living room. If I could find his most recent journal I could get acquainted with recent events. It wasn't on his desk so I began searching the bookshelf behind. He wouldn't leave it out where just anyone could find it. Not with so many people in the house.

"Elena," Elijah's smooth voice was just behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Elijah," I turned around and smiled. "I was looking for a book on the history of New Orleans." He reached up and tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and I was lost in those deep brown eyes. The worst part of running from Klaus for so long was every once in a while I'd get a glimpse of Elijah. He leaned in and his lips were a fraction of an inch from mine. I closed my eyes. His hands were intertwined with mine. I had missed this.

"Where's your ring Elena?" My eyes fluttered open.

"I left it in the kitchen while I was cooking I guess. Clumsy of me I know but its night time right now. Thanks for reminding me. I'll just go get it." His grip on my wrist became hard.

"Katerina," he said.

"Elijah," I replied dropping ant pretense of being Elena.

"Let's not forget me," Klaus said as the others came into the study as well. I backed against the wall hoping for some space but Klaus closed the distance and I trembled. It was the closest I had been to him in 500 years.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asked with obvious menace in his voice. I raised my chin defiantly and Klaus' hand gripped my throat.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah demanded.

"Missing your little doppelganger finally?" I choked out. Klaus' grip was getting uncomfortable.

"I have her," a voice came from the doorway and everyone turned to see Marcel and several of his men. One of his men had Kol's girl by the throat and he was seething with anger. Obviously he cared for the girl a great deal. "Now I recommend you release her before my man here makes a snack of your human."


	24. Chapter 24

**Elijah**

Bonnie had been gearing up to do something witchy to Marcel when I waved her off with a look. Best to save the element of surprise on that in case we needed it later. I shoved Katerina from me with a look of disgust and she hurried to Marcel.

"We could have been quite happy together Elijah," she said from the protection of Marcel's bodyguards.

"I would have never been happy with you," I spat out angrily. "Now where is Elena?"

"She's enjoying my hospitality," Marcel grinned and Caroline glared at him. "You want her? I welcome you in my home."

"And where do you call home these days?" Klaus asked with a false grin on his face.

"Where I've always called home," Marcel said with a smile before he and his men were gone in a flash with Katerina. I picked up the nearest object – a crystal glass and hurled it into the wall listening as it shattered into a million pieces.

"He's got Elena."

"And we're going to get her back," Klaus grinned evilly.

**Kol**

The next day was spent gathering resources and planning. Marcel knew that there wasn't any way to kill an Original apart from the white oak stake which thankfully was not within his grasp. This likely meant that he or more probably Katerina had gotten their hands on one or more of Klaus' magical daggers. He could take one or more of us out of the fight and force the hand of the others.

Elijah said it was probable that Marcel had planned this and gathered an army of witches. He wasn't stupid and he had to think he had some chance of winning to go up against originals. This looked more and more likely as we ran around trying to collect witches and vampires to fight on our side. Bonnie managed to get the support of about a dozen witches who knew of the Bennett bloodline and were willing to put their faith in her. However it seemed that the werewolves were largely against helping us particularly with the original hybrid's presence. In the end we only managed about thirty to our group.

Darkness had fallen and we were gearing up to take our fight to the Mikaelson compound – our original home in New Orleans. Elijah had been a volatile mix of anger and worry all day and no one – not even Klaus had been able to reign him in. I rarely ever saw my brother this way but I knew how much he loved Elena and if they had Bonnie I would kill every last one of them to get to her. Elijah had gone over the layout and plans with us at least a dozen times today.

He thought it was a good bet that Marcel had several witches in his employ so we were going to keep Bonnie and her power as a secret weapon. We would keep her out of sight until she was needed so that no one could take her out of play and her powers wouldn't be depleted too early. I imagined it was going to be a long battle.

"Kol please be careful out there," Bonnie worried. I smiled at her tender concern.

"I'll be fine. You can't kill an original remember?" I said with a cocky grin. We both knew it was little consolation at this moment.

"Kol I've been working on a spell – a powerful expression spell to use if we get to that."

"Great, I don't think there's anyone that can best my little witch," I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her. She kissed me back and it was filled with love, longing and desperation. I held her a little tighter.

"For my spell to be its most effective I need blood – original blood," Bonnie said.

"Where do you want it?" I asked without hesitation.

"In my bloodstream," Bonnie answered and I stopped what I was doing to look at her.

"Bonnie with my blood… if someone killed you…" I worried.

"Then I'll just have to not die won't I?" she grinned. She gripped my wrist tenderly. I looked at her for another long moment and then I slit my wrist open. I likely groaned as she put her lips to the opening and drew in my blood. When my wrist had closed again she leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you Kol."

"I love you Bonnie."

**Klaus**

How dare my little protégé think that he can waltz in here and take over _my city_ just like that? We were going to teach him a lesson tonight. I don't believe I've seen Elijah this enraged in a thousand years. If something has happened to Elena I don't believe there will be any consoling him. He's out for blood and I'm glad. I watch as Caroline prepares herself. We practiced battle scenarios earlier and although I don't want her anywhere near this she's determined so I want her where I can see her and protect her.

"You know I love you Klaus?" she says as she walks over to me and reaches up to touch my cheek tenderly. It's all I've wanted – she's what I want.

"I love you Caroline. Please be careful. I don't want to live without you."

"You be careful. I don't want to be without you either," she answers sincerely and my heart soars and aches at the same time.

Rebekah and Stefan have finally made it downstairs from saying their own goodbyes – just in case.

"If one of us gets daggered and it's possible for someone to do so remember to pull it out. The dagger won't be effective on us again," Elijah reminded.

"Klaus' bloody daggers. If he didn't have them in the first place…" Rebekah growled.

"Now is not the time sister," Elijah said firmly.

We all bundled into the SUVs and headed to the Mikaelson compound to deal with Marcel and his army. When we arrived the gates were open and we walked into the courtyard – everyone except Bonnie who had remained hidden.

"Well if it isn't the Mikaelson clan," Marcel greeted with a fake smile from his position on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. As he did we began to be surrounded from all sides by vampires, werewolves and probably some witches.

"Where is the girl?" I asked. A moment later the crowd made a small clearing and two brutes pushed Elena through. Elijah had her in his arms a moment later.

"Aww what a touching reunion," Marcel said. "Now I'd like it if you'd hold still so I can return you to your boxes for a while. There are entirely too many of you running around in the world at the moment."

"Scared?" I taunted.

"Not a bit," Marcel grinned and he produced two of my daggers. When I get finished with this I really am going to have to find a better hiding place for those.

"Is this who you want to pledge your allegiance too?" I asked gesturing to Marcel. The group stared us down silently.

"Better me than the atrocities that your family has wrought on the world," Marcel called out. With a simple wave of his hand the vampires began to advance on us. Elijah made the first move and promptly ripped one of the vampire's hearts clean from his chest. The battle had begun. I snapped the neck of the first vampire that advanced on me and bit the second one.

I spared a glance to Caroline but she seemed to be holding her own. Elena had just ripped two hearts at the same time and Elijah gave her a look of approval. She was turning out to be quite the vampire but then so was my Caroline. As I went for the eighth vampire in my path I was suddenly seized by pain and realized there was a witch focused directly on me. Her magic waned a moment later as Rebekah began draining her.

Then I watched in horror as someone drove one of the daggers through Rebekah. I watched as the terror came into her eyes and her face began to go ashen.

"Bekah!" I cried out and the others turned to see our sister fall. I was seized by two vampires then and a wolf tried to make a run at me. I got free and snapped the wolf's neck before ripping into the vampires. There was quite a collection of bodies amassing in the courtyard but for all that we killed more continued to come. As I managed to get a clear view I saw that someone had managed to get the dagger out of Rebekah though she still lies inert on the courtyard stones.

As my eyes sought Caroline again I watched as Marcel gripped her hair violently. I froze immediately.

"Caroline!"

"Klaus!" She called to me and though she tried to look completely brave I saw the fleeting look of terror on her face.

"Elijah!" I heard Elena yell and in slow motion I watched in amazement as she placed herself between the silver dagger and my brother. It pierced straight through her and I watched the devastation on my brother's face. Nothing would save him from this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Klaus**

To my amazement however instead of bursting into flames Elena went rigid and her face began to gray as Elijah held her in his arms. Original blood and doppelganger blood had made another original. She would survive. Elijah watched her for a moment and then carefully pulled the dagger out. She looked peacefully asleep but I had every faith then that she would come back to him.

"Elena!" Caroline began to struggle and Marcel snapped the bones in her hand as she cried out in pain.

"Let her go!" I growled and I began fighting my way towards Marcel. The courtyard was finally begging to thin out a little. As I got close mind-numbing pain dropped me to my knees. It felt like everything inside me was breaking. I managed to see that Elijah, Stefan and Kol seemed to be in similar pain. Just when things began to be truly excruciating the pain began to ease up and I started to make my way again. Suddenly the vampires and witches in between Marcel and I were dropping like flies. The cries of pain were filling the courtyard. I looked down to see the Bennett witch standing in all her glory with her arms spread wide. Some of the braver ones were still trying to make a run for her but they couldn't even get close.

There was a single witch for the other side that was still attacking Bonnie and she seemed to be making small dents in Bonnie's defenses. I raced towards Marcel and Caroline and as I finally reached them Caroline fell to the ground. My first terrible thought was that he had ripped her heart out. My Caroline was gone.

Without thought or hesitation I ripped Marcel's head cleanly from his shoulders with that evil smirk still on his face. As I sank to the ground with Caroline I realized that somewhere in my thousand years of miserable existence I must have done something right because he had simply broken her neck. She was going to survive. I didn't bother to hold in check the tears that came down my face as I sank to the ground and cradled her against me while I waited for her to awaken.

**Kol**

The pain was ripping my insides as I fell to my knees. This was witchcraft at its worst. Suddenly the pain was lifted. I watched as vampires and witches from the other side began to fall. Then I saw my little witch. She was advancing in all her glory – arms spread wide as she chanted the spell that was turning the tables in our favor. We needed something. We had lost more than half of the vampires and witches that had come with us. Rebekah and Elena lay ashen on the cobblestones and Klaus was cradling Caroline's body in his arms. I prayed to any god that might still answer me that she wasn't dead. It would kill any humanity left in my brother – just when he had found it again.

Bonnie's eyes were a brilliant white and I noticed that even the sky over the city had darkened. She is beautiful as she wields her deadly power – my little witch. I notice a couple of vampires trying to break her defenses. If they can get to her and drain her she will have to stop her crippling spell. Without hesitation I rip their hearts from their chests with savage satisfaction.

"No!" the witch that is opposing Bonnie cries out and then I realize that she is staring at the remains of Marcel's fallen body. She turns back to Bonnie and renews her attack with new fury. Bonnie continues to chant and I watch as her nose begins to bleed. The vampires stop writhing in pain and begin to literally drop dead. Then the witches begin to fall one by one as well. Bonnie's nose bleed is getting much worse. I can hear the fluctuations of her heartbeat. I renew my efforts to drop the remaining combatants. Elijah and Stefan are still helping me. When I look back to Bonnie she is still chanting.

"Bonnie! Bonnie you've got to stop! You're killing yourself! We can do this!" I urge. She just looks at me and continues. I try to make a run at the other witch but I can't penetrate her barrier. She is powerful. I would admire such power if its fury wasn't directed at the one I love.

"Bonnie you have to stop!" I urged. This time her eyes changed back for a moment and she looked at me a smile on her lips. 'I love you' she mouthed and then she turned back to her task. A moment later everyone was knocked to the ground as a burst of energy dissipated the likes of which I had never seen before.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kol**

My body ached for a moment as my eyes regained focus. I sprang to my feet and took in my surroundings. The courtyard was littered with bodies and there were few left to rise. Stefan was holding Rebekah and Elijah was stroking Elena's hair where she was still lying ashen-faced. Klaus and Caroline were rejoicing and kissing right there on the stairs and I smiled grateful. I saw the other witch lying on the ground obviously dead. The ritual had been completed and the order of balance in the witch world would be restored. Then I hurried over to Bonnie. She lay there on the pavement, a smile on her lips and her eyes staring unseeing up to the heavens. The pain dropped me to my knees and I cried out her name.

**Elijah**

I was staring at a miracle – something I had not believed in for a thousand years. Elena had put herself between me and the dagger that would have taken me out of the battle but certainly not killed me. I had watched in abject horror as it had pierced her from back to front trying to memorize her face before it would burn and the ashes float from my arms. Instead she had gone stiff. Her face had begun to gray and I realized that she was going into a death-sleep as the vampire that had wielded the weapon turned to ash and blew away. The daggers could not kill her. She was as protected by my blood that ran through her veins as I was. She had original blood. I had pulled the dagger from her and then stayed with her to ensure that no one would try to steal her away from her again. She would be lucky if I let her out of my sight after this.

Klaus had been holding Caroline and I had looked to him trying to discern if he had lost the love of his life. He gave me a soft grin of reassurance and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had come here with the knowledge that Klaus would never end the life of his protégé.

I had been wrong.

All it had taken was the love of one baby vampire. Klaus would lay down his life for Caroline. I recognized the feeling because I knew it myself these days. As Caroline had reawakened they had started celebrating on the steps. I didn't think they could get close enough to one another to satisfy either of their longings.

Watching my sister fall had been painful but I was comforted by the fact that the daggers could not kill us. I did know well however how much she hated that feeling as the death-sleep drug you under. Stefan had stayed to watch over her though and I wondered when I had begun to think of him as truly one of the family. I didn't think I would ever have fondness for the elder Salvatore brother but Stefan had more than proven himself.

I found Kol and my heart lurched. I had never seen the kind of emotion that was pouring out of my youngest surviving brother in any expression other than rage. He was holding Bonnie's lifeless body against him and shaking with grief. Tears were slipping down his face. A brief listen told me that there was no heartbeat. She had sacrificed herself for us.

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried out as she resurfaced. She raced over to Kol.

"Oh God is she…is she…" she began to tremble. "Save her! Save her someone!" Caroline began to cry and Klaus pulled her back against him as she went weak in his arms. There wasn't a reason to stay here any longer. Klaus, Stefan, Caroline and I made quick work of piling the corpses into a heap. Kol held to Bonnie as though he felt we would try to add her to the bonfire.

"Let's get them home Kol. We will bring her through this," I said gently as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "She sacrificed herself for this family and it will not be forgotten." I watched as my brother carried the lifeless body of his beloved witch to the car while the fire blazed in the cobblestone courtyard. I carried Elena and Stefan had Rebekah. It was bittersweet as we returned to the house.

"She's never going to forgive me for this," Kol groaned as we settled her on his bed.

"She knew what she was doing when she asked for your blood Kol," I said gently. "She knew the potential consequences of her actions."

"I tried to stop her. She wouldn't stop." He said.

"It turns out that other witch was named Davina and she had the powers of several witches because she had not completed a ritual called the harvest. She was supposed to die to return the natural balance to things. The witches likely told Bonnie that," I said gently.

"She was bloody brilliant. I have never seen that kind of power," Kol tried a smile.

"We would not have been so successful without her," I acknowledged.

Two hours later I sat by Elena's bedside watching as her color slowly returned. Finally her eyes came open and she fought her way into wakefulness.

"Elena, Elena it's okay. You're okay." I soothed. She grasped my arms and looked deeply at me.

"How am I even here? I felt the dagger go right through me. I felt darkness pulling me down," she worried.

"It's called death sleep and as near as any of us can figure your doppelganger blood was good for one more thing Elena. When you were turned by an original your blood became my blood more than it normally does in a transition. You have original blood Elena."

"You mean I can't be killed?"

"Well the silver dagger ended the vampire that stabbed you. If that didn't kill you Elena then there's only one thing that will," I said gently. She looked at me for a long moment then before our lips met and she kissed me with all the deep abiding love that we shared.

"Everyone else?" Elena worried. "I saw Rebekah…"

"Rebekah's fine. Stefan's watching her wake up." I managed before we were interrupted as Caroline bounded into the room and threw her arms about Elena.

"I am so glad you're okay. I thought the worst when I saw you," she worried while Elena comforted her. My Elena was filled with compassion it would be a shame for someone with that much to give to be lost to this world. "Thank God Elijah's blood made another original."

"It was only because the blood of the doppelganger is unique," I reminded them. Elena buried herself against me and I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want to let her go either after tonight.

"Where are Klaus, Kol and Bonnie?" Elena asked. Caroline fell silent then. Elena looked to me with worry all over her face.

"Klaus is fine and Kol is with Bonnie in his room," I said carefully. "Elena Marcel had a very powerful witch there that Bonnie and Kol had heard about while they were recruiting. Her name was Davina and she had absorbed the power of three other witches. She had turned the tide from our favor when Bonnie appeared.

"You should have seen her Elena. She was magnificent," Caroline grinned. "Everyone in the courtyard on the other side began to drop in pain and then when she really got going she was eliminating them in whole groups. She was unstoppable even though that witch tried."

"Thank goodness," Elena sighed and smiled. "You really had me worried for a minute there Care."

"Elena, Bonnie died tonight. Kol tried to stop her but…" Caroline said gently.

"No!" Elena's scream split the house and suddenly my room was filled with a whole family of vampires.


	27. Chapter 27

**Elijah**

"Elena it's okay. She drank Kol's blood beforehand," I said gently.

"She asked for my blood Elena. She said she needed it to perform the expression. I tried to stop her. I told her it was enough but she just kept going," Kol worried before my fiancée.

"So she's in transition?" Elena clarified.

"We expect the fever to come soon," I confirmed.

"Then what are we all doing in here," Elena said.

Within the hour Kol worried as Bonnie began to run a fever. We put her in the bathtub in Kol's suite and everyone began to get ice. It brought back memories of when I had gone through this with Elena a few short months ago. Everyone pitched in. Her fever held steady all through the night. By the next morning she was still burning up and the steady stream of ice buckets continued.

"Hey I think she's shaking," Caroline said at noon.

"Her lips are turning a little blue," Elena pointed out. Kol jerked her from the water and wrapped her in several blankets. We brought in heaters to help keep the room warm.

"She survived the fever. She's going to be okay right?" Kol worried when it was just the two of us. I had already had a blood bag but Klaus had taken the others to eat.

"That's a very good sign but we still have to get her through this part. When the chills pass she will be past all danger. Brother you know that you will feel a connection with Bonnie when she awakens. I know in the past with your sires that you ended them once that became inconvenient."

"I love her Elijah!" Kol responded as though the very thought of ending Bonnie left a sour taste in his mouth.

"I just wouldn't want you to be in trouble with my future wife or Klaus' girlfriend," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Elijah," Kol gave a small smile recognizing my attempt for what it was.

**Kol**

Bonnie finally stopped shivering by mid-afternoon and Caroline entered the room shortly thereafter.

"Do you mind if I sit with her for a while?" she asked gently. My first impressions of Caroline Forbes had been completely wrong. I hadn't gotten it right with Elena either. I stood from where I'd been sitting next to her on the bed.

"Sure I could do with some time. Thanks Caroline," I said and I patted her quickly on the shoulder as I left the room. I made my way downstairs and found Elena and Rebekah making a mess in the kitchen – presumably trying to cook dinner. Klaus was painting his favorite subject in the study and Elijah was reading. As I entered both paused and studied me.

"She's sleeping. Caroline wanted to sit with her for a while," I said. I poured myself a glass of blood and then stared at it. How was I going to help Bonnie adjust to her new life? Did I have the strength to let her go if I was no longer what she wanted?

"Kol since when did you become the serious type. You're starting to reflect as much as Elijah and brood as much as Stefan," Klaus teased.

"I think it happened about the time you started to laugh and paint again dear brother," Elijah remarked. I had settled in a chair and gotten about halfway through my glass when suddenly I felt it. Something was coming to life inside of me. I had felt it before so it was not entirely foreign but I don't think I had ever experienced it like this. I felt pulled – drawn to her.

I sat my glass down almost in a trance. Klaus stopped mid brushstroke and Elijah put down his book but I ignored them both and walked from the room. I raced up the stairs and into my room. Bonnie had just eased into a sitting position with the help of a hovering Caroline Forbes. Her eyes locked with mine and I couldn't stop looking at her. I looked deep into her eyes trying to decipher her emotional state.

"How are you feeling Darling?" I asked gently. She winced at the sound of my voice.

"My head is killing me. I feel rather awful really," she said. Caroline moved and I sat next to her on the bed. Elena and the others had appeared in the doorway but they were regarding her silently.

"It will fade as soon as you complete the transition," I said gently. She reached over and took my hand squeezing it gently.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie," I said gently.

"I'm not. I saved my family. I just had to switch teams to do it," she said. I pulled her against me and held her tightly. I loved her so much. She leaned in and kissed me and then pulled back quickly.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Here," Elijah offered bringing a glass of blood to me. "This will help and don't worry for a new vampire a house doesn't get any safer than ours." Everyone laughed a little at that.

"Guys she doesn't need an audience," I said. Everyone promptly departed to return to their previous activities. I sat and held Bonnie for a while but I could tell she was growing weaker.

"Are you ready?" I asked gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said. I hated what I was about to do. I held the glass to her lips making sure to keep my hand on it. I let her take a sip and then drew the glass away. She whimpered in pain as her fangs descended for the first time. I went to reach for the glass to help her get some more. The more she got in her system the better her headache would feel. Before I could reach the glass I felt her fangs pierce the skin of my wrist. My desire and love for her went through the roof. The electric current sang through me. Suddenly I could see us in battle. I could see myself through her eyes – how she looked at me with such love. I could feel her strength, her power. It was intense. I settled further on the bed and wrapped my arm around her and adjusted the other one so I was holding her while she fed.

After a while I felt tears slipping down her cheeks and landing onto my wrist. I reached my other hand up to dab them off her cheeks. I kissed the side of her face gently. Finally she released me and she stared as my wound closed. I smiled at the small trickle of blood that was escaping down the corner of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. I had never seen anything more beautiful or been more in love.

"Perfect," I said with a husky tone as I leaned in and kissed away the blood on her mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kol**

Later that evening she finally ventured out of my bedroom and downstairs. The world was frightening trying to adjust to all the extra sights, sounds and smells so I was trying to take my cues from her. When she opened the French doors to the backyard I began to be a little nervous.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she spoke so softly but I could hear her just fine. "I can hear everyone in the house' heartbeat – they are the same but a little different."

"Yes, heartbeats are unique like people. Vampire heartbeats are slower, werewolf heartbeats are faster and my brother Klaus…"

"He's somewhere in between." She sat down on a bench in the garden and I sat with her.

"How do you cope with hearing what you shouldn't hear?" she asked. I looked a little embarrassed I'm sure.

"You get used to the fact that you can and you just learn to ignore it. It's a natural fact of life. I must admit when Klaus and Elijah started up it was a little awkward at first but now I'm just happy for them. Stefan with my sister is the one I'm still working on."

"Kol I don't want you to blame yourself. I'm not mad at you. When I asked for your blood this time I knew what might happen. Even if I'm not a witch anymore I have you and I have this family."

"You'll always be my little witch," I grinned.

**Elena**

Over the next two weeks Kol, Caroline and I taught Bonnie how to be a vampire. The feeding was the hardest part for her but with the senses she caught on like wildfire. Kol could still sneak up on her though and every time he did she would pretend to get upset with him.

Caroline had realized that it was the middle of November already and one night in the living room as we were all caught up in each other she got our attention.

"I want a real family Christmas," she sighed.

"Oh wow yeah I forgot it's so close," I smiled. "I haven't had one of those in a couple of years."

"I haven't had one ever," Rebekah said. "Isn't Christmas where you just give everyone presents like it's their birthday?"

"No, I want the kind of Christmas where the whole family pitches together to get the house decorated," Caroline started.

"That sounds like work," Kol interrupted and Rebekah was already frowning.

"Well it kind of is but it's fun work because everyone's doing it together. There's lots of music and laughter. Everyone goes shopping to pick out the perfect gifts to give – something that says you really understand and cherish the person you're giving it too. You sit around the fire and share memories and drink eggnog or roast marshmallows or sing Christmas carols," I said as I thought back fondly on some of my family Christmases.

"If you're really lucky it snows," Caroline enthused. "Then the lights look so much better."

"Plus everyone sits down for a big family dinner," I said.

"And don't forget the Christmas cookies," Bonnie grinned.

"I want to try this," Rebekah said looking to her brothers.

"Well it doesn't snow in New Orleans but everything else we can try," Elijah encouraged. He looked pleased that Rebekah had become so good natured.

"But it will likely snow in Mystic Falls," Caroline smiled. Mystic Falls – were we really thinking about going back home finally? It would be great to see Jeremy, Alaric and Matt – especially for Christmas. The discussion got tabled and we moved on to other things until the next morning.

"We have to be careful if we go back to Mystic Falls," Elijah said gently as he and I were enjoying our morning coffee. "We don't want to bring any trouble back that might be following us. The best plan would be for you ladies and Stefan to head back, settle back into life there and then when it's safe we'll come back one by one, my sister, brothers and I."

I could understand the logic of what he was saying but I also knew what he was saying. If we went to Mystic Falls we wouldn't see them for a while. They'd have to make sure they weren't followed as they quietly slipped back into town. It would mean little to no communication.

"You would all make it in time for Christmas right?"

"Rebekah and Kol have never had a modern family Christmas," Elijah said leaving out the part that he and Klaus had never had one either. "I want to try to give that to them – to you." I smiled at him and leaned in to give him a loving kiss.

"I'll miss you so much," I said.

"You'll hear from me, I promise but it can't be much," Elijah said.

Later that day the Mystic Falls group began packing and by nightfall the SUV was packed. So much so that Stefan was the only one that fit. Bonnie, Caroline and I were driving the relatively new black BMW 528i that Elijah had bought when we'd arrived here.

"Drive safe – no showing off," Elijah worried. I gave him a soft smile and then he embraced me as we shared a long loving kiss.

"Always and Forever," he whispered against my ear.

"Always and Forever," I echoed. I waited as Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan also said their goodbyes and then we pulled down the drive. Rebekah and Klaus turned back for the house almost immediately but I watched Elijah and Kol in the rearview mirror until I couldn't see them any longer.

The trip to Mystic Falls was long. We stuck to the speed limit and had to make pretty frequent stops for Bonnie. When we finally arrived we stopped by the mansion first and carefully stashed the SUV in the garage. Stefan hopped in the car with us and we drove to Bonnie's.

"Call if there's any trouble – anything at all," I stressed. "I don't care – day or night." Bonnie nodded and gave a confident smile. We all planned to meet at the Grille tomorrow for lunch and drinks.

Next we stopped by the Boarding house and Stefan bid us good evening. I got out of there before Damon could realize that we were all back. I was hoping to leave that for a couple of days.

"Your place or mine?" I asked Caroline.

"Mine for tonight," Caroline said. "I haven't seen my mom in ages."

"Alright I'll see you for lunch tomorrow."

"Can't wait"

I pulled up in front of the house I'd grown up in and smiled. It was good to be back to my childhood home but when had my current home started being wherever Elijah was? I grabbed what little I would need while I was at the house waiting for Elijah and made my way up the walk. I used my key and as I entered the house. I found Alaric and Jeremy playing some video game.

"Elena?" Jeremy looked up in disbelief and a moment later the video game was abandoned as he gave me a fierce hug. I smiled and hugged him back careful not to get too tight with my vampire strength. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent – committing it firmly to memory.

"I've missed you too Jere"

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?" he asked as he studied me carefully.

"I'm great," I smiled. I dropped my bag in the hall and made my way to settle on the couch.

"We decided we wanted to have Christmas here and the Mikaelsons thought the best way to ensure that we didn't invite any unwanted attention to Mystic Falls would be if we returned first and they came to town one by one," I explained.

"They're coming back here," Jeremy frowned.

"They're different Jeremy"

Alaric laid a hand on my shoulder. I think he had an idea of what was going on with me. Jeremy just didn't want to see anyone get hurt and the Mikaelson's had been the worst kind of pain when they'd first come to Mystic Falls this time.

"They've done a lot for your sister. I say we should both try to give them a chance – maybe your sister rubbed off on them," Alaric encouraged and I smiled at him gratefully.

"No one could rub off enough on Kol," Jeremy argued. I got a shower and then I spent the rest of the night watching Alaric and Jeremy play their video game. It was nice to be back. I had missed them both a lot but now I missed Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and even Klaus. I had sent a text message when we had arrived with one word:_safe_.

As I lay down to go to sleep my phone chirped and I hurried to read the message.

_Always and Forever_


	29. Chapter 29

_November 16_

**Elena**

The next day we all met up at the Grille for lunch. Matt was working and I slipped in quietly using all of my vampire skills I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. He went completely stiff with alarm for a moment and as he turned around I removed my hands. His face lit when he saw me.

"Elena? Elena I can't believe it's really you."

"Oh it's really her alright," Caroline smiled as she joined us.

"Care" Matt greeted her with an affectionate hug. He told the manager he was taking a break and joined us at our table.

"So are you back?" he asked with a very hopeful expression.

"For a little bit," I said. "We wanted to spend Christmas here in Mystic Falls with everyone."

"And they just let you go?"

"They didn't kidnap her Matt," Caroline rolled her eyes. "She needed more training than she was getting from Damon and Stefan so Elijah helped out."

"I'm sorry I left like I did with no contact but I needed a clean break Matt. It wasn't you I was worried about but I didn't want anyone using you to try and get to me. Do you understand?" Matt was quick to break an easy smile.

"Yeah I'm just glad you're back. You're doing well?"

"I'm doing great," I smiled. The door to the Grille opened and Bonnie came cautiously inside. She looked nervous when she realized Matt was at our table.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called out her name and then hurried over to her and led her back to the table. Matt was none the wiser to Bonnie's new vampire status and she soon relaxed.

"So where have you all been? If you can tell me that is…"

"We were in Paris," I began.

"And London," Bonnie added.

"Venice and Rome," we all said.

"Then BonBon and I went to Tokyo with Klaus and Kol while Rebekah, Stefan, Elijah and Elena went to Australia and New Zealand."

"Wow," Matt was blown away. "That's some adventure."

"Then we all wound up in New Orleans and as it got close to Christmas I decided I wanted to see snow and go to the annual festival in the square," Caroline said.

"Well I'm glad you're back. Now what can I get you ladies for lunch?" Matt asked.

The next week we sort of fell back into our old lives. I went for my morning runs and often Caroline joined me. We ate at The Grille a lot. Stefan and I went for a walk in the woods so we could talk about how much we missed Elijah and Rebekah. Friday night we even had a girls' night.

_November21_

Caroline and I were at Bonnie's house and we had just started doing nails and trying not to talk about how much we missed Klaus, Kol and Elijah when there was a knock at the door. When I answered it I was surprised to see Stefan and Damon on the other side. As Damon came into the house I could tell he was listening for anyone else.

"They're not here," I said pointedly. Then he realized what else was off. He looked at Bonnie with shock.

"So judgey here is playing for team vampire now," he mocked. "How does it feel to be something you hated?" Before Caroline or I could do anything Bonnie had Damon pinned against a wall with her hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Damon gave her a moment and then reached out to take her own throat. He had 145 years on her so no baby vampire was going to intimidate him. Only Bonnie didn't flinch and after a moment Damon finally called 'uncle'. Bonnie released him.

"I liked the aneurysm trick better," Damon said a little hoarse.

"She died while saving us," Caroline glared at Damon. Stefan just stood to the side with his hands in his pockets. He no longer felt the need to protect any of us in these kinds of incidents. He knew that we were now more than capable of taking care of ourselves. It was a pleasant sort of liberation.

"Saving you from what? What did they try to do to you?"

"They didn't try anything. It was Katherine and some guy named Marcel and an army," Bonnie said. She'd clearly had enough of Damon and she left the room. With a look Stefan went after her and Caroline and I stayed to keep Damon busy.

"So I can't get hardly a word out of baby bro. What have you all been doing? I tried to come back and see you in Paris but you had left."

"We went to London, Venice and Rome," I said.

"Then some of us went to Tokyo and some to Australia and New Zealand," Caroline finished.

"Then Katherine tricked me into going to New Orleans," I said. Damon looked confused.

"Apparently you'd been spending some time with her," Caroline glared. "She made a recording that sounded like you were in trouble. Elena and Stefan were determined to go save you so the rest of us came to help." Damon had the good grace to look a little chastised then. Katherine had played him again. Later Damon finally worked up to an apology for Bonnie and the rest of the evening deteriorated into drunken party games.

_November 27_

Thanksgiving we spent at the Salvatore Boarding house. Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Matt and I. It was nice but it only made us miss them more. Bonnie got a Happy Thanksgiving message from Kol and Caroline got a five minute phone call from Klaus that only had her crying afterwards. Bonnie and I held her tightly because we knew exactly what she was going through.

"Missing him so bad just means you really love each other," I told Caroline. Then I looked to Bonnie, "you too."

"I know," both girls confessed.

"I just wish they'd hurry up and get here. It's not like Mystic Falls doesn't have a supernatural bull's eye painted on it," Caroline said.

"They just don't want to bring anymore trouble and I think that's thoughtful. That way we can concentrate on just Christmas with no distractions," I said.

"Speaking of distractions when are you going to announce your big news?" Caroline prompted. I had been keeping my engagement ring turned around and I hadn't said a word to anyone here about my acceptance of Elijah's proposal." I gave Caroline a glare. Stefan knew but Damon had vampire hearing and it wouldn't take him long to dive into what he thought was a juicy secret. I wasn't sure how to approach all this with Jeremy yet.

I paused later that night as I was writing in my journal. I had caught sight of my ring again and I just had to look at it and smile. I missed Elijah so much and I couldn't wait for him to get here. I hoped that he and Jeremy could get along so we could be a real family. My phone buzzed then and I glanced at the screen.

_Next Thanksgiving together. All my Love, E_

I smiled and responded with 'Always and Forever'. I finished my journal entry and went to bed. It was hard to sleep alone when I was so used to being with Elijah now. I knew he would not make love to me until we were married and the closest we had gotten was blood-sharing a few times. Still one of the best parts was lying next to him and falling asleep with my head atop his heart.

_December 8_

The first week of December brought even colder weather and as we all gathered for a dinner party at the boarding house a knock on the door. Alaric had gone to answer the door and had come back looking a little alarmed. Rebekah Mikaelson followed behind him with a bottle of wine decorated with a bow.

"I hope I'm not late," she smiled. Caroline, Bonnie and I were out of our chairs in a second hugging her and squealing. It was so good to have her back. Lots of 'I missed you's' were exchanged and finally we parted so that she and Stefan could have their reunion. He pulled her to him and greeted her with a long kiss. Jeremy and Alaric looked bewildered.

"Stefan and Rebekah?" Jeremy worried. "Did she compel him?"

"Stefan and Rebekah," I smiled, "and no she didn't need to."

They put the rest of their reunion on hold as Alaric got with the change in status and brought Rebekah a chair. By the middle of the meal everyone was laughing at something Rebekah had said and Alaric glanced over to me as if to ask 'when did this happen?' I just shrugged and smiled.

Rebekah decided she'd stay at the boarding house with Stefan until more of her siblings showed up. Damon started teasing her that the Boarding house rules dictated separate bedrooms. He was clearly trying to bait her into showing what he considered her 'true colors'.

"That's never stopped you," Rebekah retorted but with none of the bitterness she used to exhibit.

"I have missed you," Caroline grinned and Rebekah smiled back.

"Any word on the others?" I asked her as I was getting ready to leave. Caroline was going to be staying at my house so we were both on our way out. Rebekah shook her head and smiled softly.

"No we've been trying not to communicate too much. All I get is the occasional message to let me know they're alive and all is fine. I don't really have that many true threats out there so it didn't take long for me to be sure it was safe."

"I'm glad you're back. We really missed you," I hugged her again.

"No one more than Stefan," Caroline grinned.

"Rebekah it was a pleasure," Alaric said as he and Jeremy were following us out. "Stop by the house anytime."

"Thank you," Rebekah smiled genuinely.


	30. Chapter 30

_December 9_

**Caroline**

The next day Rebekah, Elena and I decided that with it being already the first week of December we needed to start drafting a decoration plan and buying supplies. We took the BMW out to the Mansion and walked into the empty house to have a look around. As I wandered through the house I remembered the last time I was here. The ball that the Mikaelsons had thrown to introduce themselves to the whole of Mystic Falls – the ball that was a cover-up for what Esther really wanted.

The ball that resulted in Elena's death.

"Hey have you measured the railings yet?" I asked Elena when I found her staring off.

"Right on it," she said and started with the tape measure.

"I think we can get a twenty-five foot tree in here don't you?" I asked.

"I think I'd go with eighteen. We don't want to overdo it," Elena said looking around the grand hall.

"Okay we'll need everything on the grocery list and I have got to start stocking the bar and wine cellar. It's bare in there," Rebekah called as she reappeared. Once we had taken tons of measurements and Rebekah and I were satisfied with the ideas coming together we locked up the mansion and made a trip to Richmond to buy supplies.

The car was loaded down by the time we made it back and stashed everything at the Boarding House.

"It looks like Christmas threw up in here," Damon frowned.

"Well then you're not invited," I replied haughtily. Stefan merely raised an eyebrow at Damon as he passed by him and pulled Rebekah into his arms for a long kiss.

"I missed you," he smiled.

"I missed you," she smiled back.

"What the hell happened over there?" Damon looked like he was going to be sick.

"Jealous?" Rebekah asked as she led Stefan upstairs. He winked at us before he left. As we were arranging all the boxes of stuff so it wouldn't be too hard to move when it was time Damon caught hold of Elena's hand.

"What is this?" he gasped as he pulled her hand closer to examine her ring. She dropped the box she'd been holding and she frowned at him.

"I hope that wasn't breakable," Elena worried.

"What is this Elena?" Damon asked again.

"It's an engagement ring Damon. Elijah asked me to marry him," Elena said.

"You didn't have to say yes!" Damon gawked. "Just because someone asks you a question Elena you can say no thank you." I was completely shocked when Elena hauled off and slapped him hard across the face. She grabbed her jacket and I knew that was our cue to get out of there. Damon was just making her miserable and I hoped Elijah would get here soon. I hoped Klaus would get here sooner. A text message every evening was hardly doing it.

**Elena**

I hoped I made it to the house before Damon called Alaric. When I arrived it looked like I might be in luck because they were in the kitchen. Alaric had just pulled a roast out of the oven. I inhaled deeply and grabbed the plates to set the table. Alaric's phone began to ring and I saw Damon's name. I grabbed the phone before Alaric could answer it and he looked at me questioningly.

"I need to tell you something and I want it to come from me," I said. As we sat down at the table I had the full attention of the room. With my thumb I turned my ring back around finally hoping it would give me the strength to get through this.

"Elijah and I are engaged," I announced.

"Elijah as in Original vampire Elijah Mikaelson," Jeremy looked incredulous. This was getting off to a good start.

"Damon found out today and he's a little un-hinged about the idea I wanted to tell you before he could," I explained to Alaric.

"I can understand! Elena he and his family have tried to kill you several times or have you forgotten that?" Jeremy exploded.

"Jere he's not like that anymore. None of them are like that. You saw Rebekah…"

"They are master manipulators Elena," Jeremy scowled.

"I thought you had faith in me," I said and that stopped him.

"I do but Elena I don't want to see you get hurt," Jeremy said.

"I think Elena's a very smart woman," Alaric smiled at me. "You have thought this through carefully?" I smiled and nodded.

"I love him," I announced simply and both men finally seemed to grasp the depth of the situation. "Please give him a chance Jeremy – give them all a chance. He helped me so much when I was struggling to be a vampire that didn't murder everyone. We neither meant this to happen but it did."

"Does he make you happy?" Jeremy finally asked.

"Very," I smiled and I'm pretty sure I blushed too just thinking about Elijah and how much I missed him.

_December 12_

**Caroline**

Bonnie and I had stayed with Elena the past two nights to try and help her through this. Damon tried to come over to the house and 'talk sense into her' twice but Alaric put a stop to it. I knew I liked him. By Saturday night Elena said she was feeling as good as she was going to get. I headed back to my house to unpack my duffle and wait for my night time text from Klaus. I wondered where in the world he was. I was putting my key in the door when I realized someone was behind me.

"Miss me Love?" I closed my eyes to savor the sound of my favorite voice in the whole world.

I threw my arms around him and had him inside without ever breaking the kiss we had started. He was grinning at me when we parted.

"I'll take that as a yes," he gave me that wolfish grin.

"Yes," I smiled. I couldn't believe he was here. I tried to unpack my duffel but not ten minutes later Klaus had pulled me into bed. I giggled as he flipped me over and then loomed over me. The laughter died on my lips as he looked at me with love in his eyes. I didn't sleep much that night – well the whole weekend really.


	31. Chapter 31

_December 16_

**Bonnie**

It felt strange to be back in Mystic Falls. I hadn't been here since graduation and while before I had been very attached to the town I called home – after all that's what we'd been fighting to protect right? Family, friends and town had been the reason for so much death and terror right? Now it seemed sort of small. Everywhere I went I thought about the moments I had spent with Kol there. I had despised him when I first met him – the cocky, arrogant youngest brother gave Klaus a run for his money in the insanity department. He wasn't bad on the eyes though and when he tried he could charm a woman like his oldest brother, Elijah.

To come to London he had promised me a glimpse at Elena and a beautiful gown. Plus it was pretty fun to give him a brain aneurysm when he couldn't behave himself. However, once I had gotten to London Kol swept me off my feet. I was completely blindsided by the change in him. Suddenly I found myself waiting to see what he would say or do next. He was a perfect gentleman from start to finish and when Caroline and I went back to finish school I found I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wondered if I would ever see him again and I surprised myself by admitting that I wanted to.

When he had come to see me at graduation I had decided to take a chance. After all Elena and Caroline would be there and they were blissfully happy with their original brothers so I decided to take a chance. I'm not sure exactly when I fell in love with Kol but it was definitely love.

Wednesday afternoon I went to The Grille for a chocolate java shake. I remembered the first time I had seen Kol here. He had been playing pool here at The Grille. The way he had looked at me had taken my breath away. I glanced up to the pool table and did a double take. Caroline was racking the balls and Kol had a stick ready to take the shot. I grabbed the drinks and headed for the pool table. He leaned down to take first shot and grinned up at me with that smoldering look I like to think he reserves only for me.

"Hello little witch," he grinned at me.

"Kol!" I was in his arms a minute later.

"I think you may have missed me Love"

"You have no idea." Caroline was grinning at us when we finally finished kissing.

"Are you going to take a shot or do you forfeit?" She asked Kol. He tucked the stick behind his back and put the yellow and blue balls into pockets. Then he added another ball on the next shot before he scratched and it was Caroline's turn. We spent the afternoon laughing and playing at the Grille.

That night, for the first time since I returned to Mystic Falls it was dark at my house. No way was Klaus going to stay under the same roof with Caroline's mother so they had opened the mansion two nights ago and Kol and I joined them. Everyone was there except Elena and Elijah.

_December 18_

**Elena**

It had started snowing this morning and the forecasters were predicting plenty between now and Christmas a week away. Alaric was doing some kind of teacher conference, Jeremy was playing some sort of zombie game and to celebrate the decidedly wintry forecast I had just finished making hot chocolate.

"Nailed it," Jeremy cried out. I rolled my eyes. About that time I managed to drop one of the mugs and it shattered all over the floor.

"Crap!"

"Uh, Elena…" Jeremy said with hesitation. That was when my vampire senses kicked in and I raced into the hall. Elijah stood at the threshold where Jeremy had opened the door. He had on his black wool jacket with the collar turned up and a dusting of snow in his hair and he had never looked more handsome.

"Elijah" I smiled.

"Elena," he grinned back. He gestured for permission to enter. I laughed lightly.

"Come in. I was just making…I just made a mess in the kitchen," I said. When we entered the kitchen he raised a brow at the shattered cup. I offered him the other mug of hot chocolate and gave one to Jeremy.

"Just let me clean this up," I said.

"So you're in love with my sister huh?" Jeremy decided to use as an opening line. I cut myself with some of the cup. Elijah looked surprised.

"Damon felt the need to announce it to the whole of Mystic Falls," I said and my frustration was obvious.

"Yes I'm in love with your sister," Elijah responded.

"You better not ever hurt her," Jeremy said and my heart squeezed as I smiled at his brotherly protection.

"That is my intention," Elijah said. "Your sister is very precious to me." This seemed to satisfy Jeremy for the moment.

"I thought we might join the others when you get finished here," Elijah offered.

"Go I've got this," Jeremy waived me off. I gave him a big hug and then grabbed Elijah's hand to dash out into the snowfall. He opened the passenger's door of the BMW and I was only too thrilled to slide in beside him. He turned the car towards the Mikaelson mansion.

"When did you get in?"

"A half hour ago," he smiled and laid his hand atop mine.

"I've missed you Elijah."

"Lovely Elena I couldn't wait to get back to you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Elena**

When we entered the Mikaelson mansion there was a lot of hugging involved. Everyone was happy to be back together again. It was short lived as Caroline began coughing to get attention.

"Okay we've have got a lot to do to make this happen," she said.

"Klaus and Stefan I'm going to put you in charge of lighting the tree and getting the garland on. Elijah and Elena I want you to wrap all the railings in the entry with greenery and lights. Kol, Bonnie and Rebekah if you'll get started on the outdoor decorations…"

"It's snowing outside" Kol pointed out.

"All the more reason to get them up quickly," Caroline said. With that the decorating commenced. The tree delivery service had dropped off the tree this morning but getting it inside became comical. Klaus and Kol tried getting it in top first and it got wedged in the entry. Then they got it back outside and dropped it back in the snow. Caroline started fussing at Klaus then and Kol was trying hard not to laugh at his brother's scolding. Finally they got the tree inside and secured upright.

Meanwhile Elijah and I were making great progress with the greenery and the lights. Elijah had decided the best way to proceed would be to put the lights on the greenery and then wrap the greenery on the railings. Once we got those going I hung the oversize ornaments and the stairway at least was beginning to look very festive. Once Elijah got the hang of it the rest of the balcony railings for the house were done in short order. When he plugged in one though part of the string of lights was blinking. He frowned.

"Why are they blinking?"

"Hey some of these lights are blinking," Rebekah pointed out at the same time.

"The rest of them aren't blinking," Kol pointed out from his vantage point below the balcony. Elijah jumped the balcony railing and I couldn't contain my laughter as he shoved Kol into the snow. Soon they were rolling around in it. Stefan found the bulb that was causing the blinking and order was restored.

Meanwhile Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie were doing a great job of getting the lights up. Kol had done the roof of the mansion with vampire speed while Bonnie worried about him falling off. In the meantime Bonnie and Rebekah had already gotten all of the trees on the front drive done. Now they were working on the rest of the landscape. Caroline and Rebekah had bought an entire pallet of Christmas lights.

"Woah! Watch it!" Stefan yelled in the great hall and suddenly there was a loud thud. The ladder and Stefan were now on the floor.

"Niklaus what have you done?" Rebekah scolded where she stood in the open entryway. She hurried over to Stefan to ensure he was okay.

"I thought you had the ladder," Klaus replied with a sheepish look while Caroline glared at him again.

"I did two minutes ago," Rebekah sighed. "When I walked out the door I thought that might have been an indication."

"I can't get this gap filled," Klaus complained gesturing to a spot in the tree without lights as he was taking off another string to redo it again. Stefan got up relatively unfazed and soon the tree lighting was underway again.

Within two hours the outdoors was thoroughly lit. Bonnie plugged in the landscape and it was an instant winter wonderland. Clear lights were on the roof and trees in the front with colored lights on some of the bushes and trees on the sides and back. Bonnie kissed Kol with excitement.

"Fabulous," Rebekah grinned. They shook the snow off as they came in and then they joined the rest of us getting ornaments on the tree. It was turning out beautiful. The tree was massive and I was standing on the staircase putting some ornaments on while Stefan used the ladder on the front side which Rebekah was actually holding this time.

"Don't forget this box," Rebekah said as she brought a large box forth. "I thought these might look good on the tree and had them made." When we opened the box it was full of photo ornaments. There were pictures from all over the world, individual pictures, couple pictures and group pictures. There was a picture of each couple at the Luna ball, pictures of the ball in London. There was a picture of Kol and Bonnie at La Bocca della Verita right as he was tickling her and one of Klaus and Caroline getting gelato on each other's noses. We had so much fun putting all the ornaments on. Finally the moment of truth came and Klaus was given the honor of plugging it in. The tree lit up beautifully and everyone stood admiring it. Elijah had his arms wrapped around me from behind and I snuggled into his embrace.

As I looked at the Mikaelson siblings I couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in their eyes and the smiles on their faces.

"Now what?" Kol asked after a moment of admiration.

"Well it's about time to head to the festival in the square," Bonnie enthused. We all donned our coats despite the fact that we couldn't get cold – which was a nice benefit of being a vampire. Each couple took a car downtown and found spaces to park. My face lit as I took in the square all lit up. There were twinkling snowflakes hanging from the trees and every bush in the square was lit. There were booths set up and people were beginning to gather from all corners of the square.

I side-stepped as a snowball came hurtling our direction but Elijah missed it and it nailed him in the side. We looked to see where it had come from to find a worried mother running to her child. Elijah scooped up some snow and threw it back the other direction with a grin. I laid a hand on his arm and gave an encouraging smile.

"It's going to take everyone some time," I said gently.

"Do you hear their hearts Elena? The rest of my siblings aren't even here yet." Kol and Bonnie appeared then and they got in line for hot chocolate.

"It's going to be fine," I said firmly. We joined Kol and Bonnie in line. Rebekah appeared with Stefan and she was a Christmas postcard in a red coat with a white fur hat and muff. Klaus and Caroline made their way to us last but before they could reach us they were stopped by one of the founders.

"This is a joyous town festival. We don't want any trouble here," the man glared at Klaus.

"I'm here to enjoy Christmas with my family," Klaus offered a smile as did Caroline. They walked past the man then as he stood there stunned. We were certainly the talk of the square and I felt a little bad for the Mikaelsons.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Bonnie frowned.

"No, actions speak louder than words. I'm sure it goes without saying that we will not harm anyone while we're here," Elijah spoke to his siblings.

"I just want one of those red ball things," Rebekah pointed to a popcorn ball. Stefan grinned and took her to get one. As she got hers she noticed a little girl that had dropped hers. Her small face was welling with tears. Rebekah smiled and knelt down.

"Don't cry sweetie. Here you go," she offered the coveted sweet to the little girl. She hesitated for a moment and then grabbed it with both hands.

"You're very pretty," the little girl marveled.

"Thank you, so are you," Rebekah smiled. She rose to her full height as the child's mother came to her side.

"You didn't need to do that," the woman worried.

"It was my pleasure. No one should be sad this close to Christmas," Rebekah said.

"Thank you," the woman smiled and just like that positive press started to filter through with all the negative gossip. Stefan got Rebekah another popcorn ball and we turned our attention to the stage as the speech began.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am so glad that you all could come out tonight to help us get Christmas officially kicked off here in Mystic Falls and to support such a great cause. All of the proceeds from tonight's event will be going to the local hospital. So everyone eat, drink and give, give, give," Mayor Lockwood smiled as she left the stage and the musicians began.

Elena saw her brother and waved to him. A moment later he got splattered by a snowball.

"Kol Mikealson," Jeremy frowned instantly on guard.

"Jeremy," Kol grinned and Jeremy looked on in total shock as Bonnie was holding his hand. A moment later she found a patch of ice and started to slip. Kol and Jeremy both tried to steady her and a moment later both Jeremy and Bonnie were in the snow. With a smile Kol extended his hand and helped Bonnie up. Then he offered his hand to Jeremy. Jeremy tugged on his arm and even though Kol's vampire strength would have kept him upright he followed Jeremy's intention and allowed my brother to pull him down into the snow. Bonnie's worry turned to giggles.

"Now I think we're both covered in snow," Jeremy said and offered Kol a small smile. Kol grinned and got to his feet helping Jeremy up.

"Mind the ice," Bonnie told them both. A few minutes later I saw Kol, Bonnie and Jeremy talking and even laughing a little near the stand with the hot apple cider. Klaus had his arm wrapped around Caroline and seemed to be taking it all in stride trying to smile and be genial as Caroline talked to half of Mystic Falls.

"Elijah Mikaelson right?" Carole Lockwood smiled as she approached us. "and Elena Gilbert."

"Mrs. Lockwood," I smiled. "The square looks great."

"Thank you. Everyone seems to be having a really good time tonight," Carole looked around at the crowded square. "I see all of your family is here." She looked to Elijah.

"My family and I are enjoying the Christmas holiday together. I assure you we will not be causing any trouble here," Elijah said.

"Then I think you will find Mystic Falls the perfect place to enjoy your Christmas," Carole smiled. "Elena I heard you were back in town. When you just disappeared a lot of people were worried."

"Thank you but I had an opportunity to see some of the world and I couldn't pass it up," I smiled.

"My goodness is that an engagement ring?" Carole admired the ring as I extended my hand and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "It's beautiful. Who's the lucky man? Don't tell me Matthew Donovan finally realized what was right in front of him?"

"Actually I'm engaged to Elijah," I smiled up at Elijah and he returned it.

"Well congratulations," Carole said obviously startled - to her credit though the smile faltered for only a second. I smiled back at her and she moved on.


	33. Chapter 33

**Caroline**

"So we're supposed to enjoy popcorn balls and hot beverages while listening to cheesy Christmas songs? How quaint," Klaus whispered. I glared at him.

"I'll have you know this has been a tradition since I was little," I pouted, "and besides there's always the snow." Taking him by surprise I knocked him over into the snow and took off running and laughing. We were careful not to use vampire speed but a moment later he had caught up to me. He wrapped his arms about me and we both tumbled over into the snow. I was laughing and so was he. He smiled as he tucked a stand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you Caroline," he said and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him.

"I know. I love you too, especially now," I said and I punctuated that by pelting him with more snow before I took off again. When he caught up to me it was because I had been stopped by Mayor Lockwood and my mother.

"Caroline and…Klaus isn't it?" Carole Lockwood said. She looked a little flustered. Klaus lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Yes, good evening Mayor Lockwood," he smiled.

"There are so many of you Mikaelsons," she remarked punctuating it with a quick smile. "Is Caroline showing you the sights this evening?"

"Klaus and my daughter are dating," Liz said squaring her position with Carole.

"Oh is that so?" Carole asked and I smiled brightly at Klaus.

"Yes, what can I say your former Miss Mystic Falls is an enchanting young woman – I was powerless to resist her charms. Now, on behalf of the entire Mikaelson family I'd like to make a donation to your hospital fund." He handed Carole Lockwood a check and I watched the shock as she read it.

"A hundred thousand dollars – that's more than generous Mr. Mikaelson," Carole smiled, astonished. I was so proud of Klaus right at that moment.

"Klaus and we'd just like to thank you for extending your hospitality to our family yet again. You will of course keep the donation anonymous."

"Uh, yes of course," Carole said.

"Are you two having a good time?" Liz asked.

"Of course," I said, "and the best part is almost here."

"The part where I take you home?" Klaus whispered against my ear with a wolfish grin.

"No," I smacked him playfully, "the fireworks!"

**Elena**

By the time we gathered for the fireworks the whole family had found their way together again. I was enjoying hot chocolate and a large s'more while Elijah held me. Caroline and Klaus were cuddled together. Stefan and Rebekah were still making their way through the popcorn balls and with Kol and Bonnie hurrying to join us.

"Okay here it comes!" Caroline enthused and a moment later a large red explosion lit the sky and children began to 'ooh' and 'ahh'. I thought back to the last time that I had been here. I'd been dating Matt and Mom and Dad had still been alive. It was a bittersweet memory. I felt someone take my hand and at first I thought it was Elijah but I looked to see Jeremy standing with us.

"Remember the last time we were here?" he said gently.

"I was just thinking about that," I smiled wistfully. Elijah's arm around my waist squeezed gently.

"Jeremy why don't you come to our house in the next few days," Elijah offered. "You can tell me if your sister is steering me in the wrong direction with these Christmas traditions. I wouldn't want her to pull the wool over my eyes." He smiled at my brother and I loved him more at that moment if such a thing were possible.

"When it comes to Christmas Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are experts. Used to be they were out here helping decorate for the festival every year," Jeremy said.

"OMG remember the year it didn't snow and Caroline about had a seizure?" Bonnie giggled.

"I was ten," Caroline frowned, "and I thought it just couldn't be Christmas without snow." Klaus kissed her lovingly on the forehead. As the fireworks really got going we all fell silent to watch them.

_December 21_

**Kol**

"Hit him with the cricket bat! No, not that one the cricket bat!" I yelled as I watched the character traipse around on the screen.

"I like the baseball bat better," Jeremy said as he pushed the buttons on the controller furiously.

"That's a purely American opinion. Everyone knows the cricket bat is better. You're about to be over run!" I yelled again.

"Are you still beating those disgusting Zombies?" my sister frowned as the passed through.

"Jeremy brought this over and I've never played it before. Isn't it great?"

"Revolting was the word I was thinking of," Rebekah said before there was a ding in the distance and she scurried off.

**Elena**

Rebekah hurried into the kitchen as the timer sounded and Bonnie pulled the next batch of cookies from the oven. The first batch had cooled sufficiently and Caroline had mixed up and bagged all the colors of frosting.

"Now you just pipe the frosting on carefully to personalize them," I explained. I carefully spread the white frosting onto a candy cane shaped sugar cookie and then piped on the red stripes.

"Or you can use the sprinkles too," Caroline said as she added green sprinkles all over a Christmas tree cut out.

"And the little chocolate candies are great for ornaments or eyes," Bonnie said as she added the red, yellow, green and blue candy coated chocolates to Caroline's tree. Rebekah studied our efforts for a minute and then carefully frosted a snow man white. She used the chocolate frosting to make two eyes and little dots for the coal mouth. Then she used the candies for buttons and finally she used red sprinkles to make a scarf.

"Like that?"

"Fantastic Bekah. That looks like you'd buy it at the store," Caroline grinned. We made and frosted eight dozen sugar cookies that afternoon. As we were in the middle Klaus walked into the kitchen and picked up a cookie.

"Mmm, tasty," he grinned and bit into one of the finished cookies.

"Hey! Out of the kitchen!" Caroline whacked him with a dish towel repeatedly as she forced him out of the kitchen.

"Fantastic," Kol grinned where he was eating one from the other end of the table.

"Kol Mikaelson!" Bonnie yelped.

"I told you to stay out of the kitchen," Jeremy said as he appeared. "Got any soda or anything?"

"Yeah in the fridge," Kol grinned.

To keep everyone out of the kitchen we decided it was time to go outside and play in the snow. Soon a massive snowball fight had broken out. It was kind of fun vampire style. I laughed as Jeremy had just pelted Kol who promptly disappeared. As Jeremy looked around for him Kol got him with a large snowball from where he was hiding on the balcony above.

Klaus had already pushed Caroline over into the snow and was taking full advantage as he kissed her while she tried to shove snow down his shirt. Kol managed to nail Rebekah right in the face and she covered her face over.

"Ow! That hurt!" she yelped loudly. Kol came to see about her and as soon as he got close enough Rebekah pushed him over into the snow and took off. I threw a good one and nailed Jeremy. He was picked up a large ball and headed towards me. I ran to Elijah for safety.

"I don't think that's how this is supposed to work," Elijah grinned and he held me still while Jeremy nailed me.

"Thanks Elijah!" Jeremy grinned.

"Happy to help," Elijah inclined his head barely. A moment later Klaus barreled into him at vampire speed throwing them both into a pile of snow. Kol and Stefan got into the mix a moment later and they were all tussling in the snow while each lady cheered on her significant other.

When we made our way inside we had sugar cookies and hot chocolate while we watched "White Christmas" in the giant home theater room.

"Popcorn?" Rebekah offered Jeremy as she passed out bags.

"Thanks," Jeremy smiled and Rebekah and Stefan settled next to him. Elijah wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head against his shoulder as we enjoyed the movie.


	34. Chapter 34

_December 23_

**Rebekah**

Klaus decided we should take the jet to New York City so we could do some Christmas shopping. We hopped on and roughly an hour later we were in the big apple. I decided to take advantage and get some new clothes to wear for the holiday. Stefan didn't seem to mind my modeling for him at all. I used his heart rate to make my decision and when I modeled a cute little black dress with tone-on-tone stripes and his eyebrow shot up I knew I had picked the right one.

We split up so that we could buy gifts for our significant others. Elijah and Kol went together, Stefan and Klaus, Bonnie and Elena leaving Caroline and I to go together. We had decided to meet up at Rockefeller center at lunchtime.

"What on earth am I going to get Stefan?" I worried.

"I think I'm going to get Klaus a bunch of painting and sketching supplies," Caroline said.

"He has been painting a lot lately," I agreed. Klaus would love anything the little blonde baby vamp got him.

"Well Stefan likes a lot of classic stuff. I mean I totally love his classic car," Caroline said. "On the other hand he journals like Elijah and Elena. Maybe you could get him a really nice pen."

"Oh I think I'll get him one of those and some other stuff," I said. I just had to channel Stefan as I browsed.

**Bonnie**

"Okay where do we need to go for you? I need an electronics store and then could you maybe get someone to deliver this to the plane?" I worried.

"You haven't compelled anyone yet?"

"I hate compelling people."

"But you want me to do it?"

"Well you've done it before!" I said. Elena frowned at me and then took out her cell phone.

"How about I just call the limo driver and have him deliver it? Now what exactly are you getting him anyhow?"

"I was thinking a limited edition Xbox One and a bunch of games," I offered.

"He'll love it," Elena grinned.

"What are you getting Elijah? Besides you of course," I winked at her.

"A suit?" Elena teased. We stepped into the electronics store and soon I was loaded down with a super heavy console and twelve games. Elena had insisted he needed several controllers, a headset and charger for the controllers. I was very happy to unload all that into the trunk of the limo - now just to help Elena.

**Elijah**

"So have you decided what you're going to get Elena?" Kol asked as the limo dropped us off and went to pick gifts up from Elena and Bonnie. "They're quick shoppers."

"They're women," I smiled gently. What was I going to get my future bride? Something beautiful for her to wear seemed like a good idea.

"I think jewelry," I smiled. "I want her to have something spectacular that's all hers."

"Great I was thinking jewelry too," Kol said. "Where do you get the good stuff here?" We went to Tiffany's and I examined a multitude of pieces from their collection before I finally found a necklace with an eight-karat pear shaped chocolate diamond the color of her eyes. I added a diamond bracelet for extra measure.

I looked over to find Kol collecting several small square boxes and one rectangular large one.

"Bonnie's going to have a good Christmas," I observed.

"I hope so," Kol grinned. A moment later Klaus and Stefan walked in to the store also. They looked a little surprised to see us.

"Hey this was my idea!" Kol exclaimed.

"Actually it was my idea," I said. "It hardly matters. Every one of them would be thrilled with jewelry."

I tried not to notice as Klaus began looking over engagement rings. Had my brother realized that he didn't want to be without Caroline Forbes? As he realized I was looking at him he motioned me over.

"You do realize that you're looking at engagement rings?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," Klaus growled so low only the vampires could hear him. "How do you buy one of these damn things?" I laughed lightly which earned me a glare from my brother. I cleared my throat and reigned in my amusement at my brother's discomfort.

"Well if this is truly the route you wish to go my recommendation is to consider the recipient. When I bought Elena's I picked the one I did because it struck me as traditional and elegant. It reminded me of Elena." Klaus took this under consideration and continued to browse.

"Is he buying _the ring_?" Kol asked me where he was waiting for his bag of purchases all the way across the shop.

"It would seem so."

"Elijah I think you've set a precedent," Kol grinned.

"Is there a ring in one of those boxes?" I asked my youngest surviving sibling as I looked at the collection of boxes wrapped in Tiffany blue paper with decorative ribbon.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kol grinned. I listened for his heartbeat and I had my answer.

Niklaus was still pouring over rings and the rest of us were finished so Kol and Stefan went to pick up some other goodies to go under the tree for the girls. I stayed until Klaus was finished and then we made our rounds to pick up the remainder of the gifts.

By the time we made it to Rockefeller Center Bonnie and Elena were already waiting. As we looked up the sidewalk we saw Rebekah and Caroline approaching both loaded down with large shopping bags. They had obviously gotten their hair done and indulged in a little retail therapy.

"Did you leave something for everyone else?" I teased Rebekah with a raised brow. "You look lovely."

"You noticed I got my hair done," my sister smiled. She smiled so much more these days and it made me happy. Perhaps Elena had been right about letting her be in love. She and Stefan Salvatore certainly seemed to be a good fit for one another.

We all had lunch while Kol and Caroline tried to weasel hints about their gifts. Then we went to the skating rink and all rented skates. Elena had never skated before so she held tightly to me as I brought us onto the rink.

"You can't really get hurt you know," I whispered in her ear as a reminder.

"Somehow my body doesn't believe either one of us," she replied and I smiled at her.

Caroline was obviously willing to try anything and once Klaus showed her what to do she was gliding along like a natural. Kol was skating carefully at Bonnie's side until he lost patience for the pace and he turned around and started skating backwards in front of her.

"Show off," she immediately denounced and he grinned at her. I was skating carefully along with Elena and about halfway around the rink she began to relax and her movements became more natural. That was about the time someone almost ran into us and Elena began to flounder. I pulled her against me to steady her.

"Mind your skates," I said gently. She looked up at me in question.

"Don't get your skates tangled up in mine or we'll both go over," I cautioned.

We started up again and skated for a couple of hours. Rebekah and Caroline fell in love with skating and they were both very good at it. Elena seemed to enjoy herself even if she never let go of my arm. Not that I minded the electricity that came with her closeness at all.

The sire bond between us just made everything else that much more enjoyable. Of course the difference was with a thousand years of experience I didn't let the bond control me and I didn't feel the need to control Elena. A younger vampire with less control – like one of the Salvatores – would have likely tried to control every aspect of Elena's life. The pull of the bond would have made their instinctive need to protect almost overwhelming. They likely would have suffocated her.

When we had finished skating we visited the Guggenheim and wandered around until dinner time. I slipped away and took Bonnie out for a little bite before dinner as she still needed to feed more frequently. I realized maybe I ought to have taken Elena when she ordered her steak rare.

The plane was loaded to capacity as we all boarded for our trip back to Mystic Falls. Everyone curled up with their significant other and we ended the evening with a glass of champagne.

"Okay now we're going to wrap these presents up ourselves," Caroline stressed mid-flight. "No taking them to a store and having them done like Rebekah says is the norm and no compelling anyone to wrap them for you." She gave a pointed look at my brother who held up his hands in defense.

"Well then there had better be some bloody instructions," Kol complained.

"I'll be happy to teach you," Bonnie smiled.

Alaric and Jeremy showed up for dinner. The women were ambitiously attempting to cook beef Wellington, roasted potatoes, some warm vegetable salad with artichoke hearts and asparagus involved and a risotto. We were all a glass of alcohol in when there was a knock at the door.


	35. Chapter 35

**Elijah**

"Uh, Elijah…I think maybe you want to…" Kol called up. I made for the door and found Damon Salvatore standing outside.

"And you had to get your big brother…Are you too young to answer the door by yourself?" Damon taunted and Kol growled with growing fury.

"Elijah Mikaelson," Damon turned his attentions to me.

"Damon, to what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked.

"I heard there was a dinner party and naturally assumed that my invitation got lost in the mail," Damon said. "Alaric!" he called as Alaric came to see what all the fuss was and then he tried to just walk into my home. I grabbed him by the throat then and slid him up the door.

"That is very presumptuous of you," I said deadly quiet.

"I don't think Elena would approve," Damon choked out.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Stefan sighed and a moment later Elena appeared. I released Damon and he foolishly put on a smug grin as if he had won.

"I thought I'd join the dinner party little bro – since we're all doing this one big happy family thing."

"I think we'll leave that up to Elena," I said and everyone looked at her.

"Fine," she acquiesced with a sigh and returned for the kitchen.

"If you upset her you will answer to me," I warned.

"And me…and probably even Klaus," Kol said with a malicious grin. We returned to the study and I poured Damon a drink as he settled next to Stefan. Something else hit the floor in the kitchen followed by an eruption of laughter.

"It's almost done," Caroline called out for the third time.

"Who exactly is cooking this food?" Damon asked with a slightly worried expression.

"All of the lovely ladies," Kol grinned.

"Okay…_what_ are they cooking?"

"Beef Wellington, and roasted potatoes…I went blank after that," Stefan answered.

"That's…ambitious"

"Blame Williams and Sonoma," Klaus sighed. "Caroline saw a cookbook."

"So I saw Elena's ring," Damon said punctuating it with a long swallow of his drink.

"Which one?" I couldn't help but bait the arrogant, impulsive vampire. He and Stefan truly had very little in common.

"Her engagement ring of course" Damon frowned. "Do vampires even do the whole let's get married thing?"

"I'm starting a trend," I deadpanned and then I thought about Klaus' picking out a ring in Tiffany's.

"She's just eighteen. She barely knows what she wants," Damon argued.

"I assure you Elena has no problem voicing her desires when others aren't being overbearing. She is a strong, independent, compassionate woman. Her compassion sometimes is mistaken for weakness. I won't make that mistake."

"Dinner!" Rebekah's musical tones floated into the study. We all made our way to the dining table. I sat at the head with Elena to my left. Jeremy sat next to her and Bonnie after that with Kol next to her. Klaus sat at the other end with Caroline on his left, Rebekah next to her followed by Stefan, Damon and Alaric squeezed in. Thankfully Klaus had gotten a very large dining table now it looked like we would be making use of it.

As we all took our seats Rebekah brought out the rather large Beef Wellington and somewhat to most of our surprise it not only looked beautiful but smelled incredible. It fell to me to serve the main course and I did gladly as plates were passed around to everyone. Stefan was pouring the wine and Caroline was handling the potatoes while Bonnie passed the warm vegetable salad. Soon everyone was settled with their food.

"So are you going to tell me what Santa Klaus got me for Christmas?" Caroline grinned at Klaus. Kol burst into laughter almost immediately and Klaus gave him a dagger glare. The rest of us joined him.

"If I tell you he won't come bring you anything. Isn't that how this works?" Klaus smiled at her. "You'll have to wait until Christmas." Caroline gave him a look of disbelief and my brother grinned at her putting a finger to his lips declaring his silence. His eyes twinkled with mischief. Caroline pouted playfully.

"This reminds me of the time that we had that dinner with Louis XIV," Kol said. Stefan gestured back and forth around the table with his fingers.

"Who had dinner with Louis XIV?" he asked.

"Well all of us actually," Rebekah said. "He and Kol had bonded over their mutual insanity and their love for pretty things at court."

"You dined at Versailles?" Elena's eyes lit up. I didn't miss Damon's eye roll.

"Yes," Klaus smiled, "several times actually."

"That's amazing," Bonnie said.

"What's the coolest thing you've ever done?" Kol asked Bonnie, "besides falling in love with yours truly of course." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Well apart from some of my spells which were pretty awesome I'd have to say the time my grams and I went to Salem. I remember feeling this really weird vibe at the time and I had no idea why. I brushed it off at the time but now I know it was because I connected with the power there."

"I liked Salem," Kol said. "How about you Caroline?"

"Umm…well other than seeing half the world I guess I'd have to say being Miss Mystic Falls."

"I've never won any kind of a pageant like that," Rebekah said wistfully.

"You've been to hundreds of balls," Caroline said wistfully.

"Well from now on you're invited," Rebekah smiled. "It's more fun with friends anyhow - especially when they're practically my sisters." Damon almost spilled his wine trying to check out Caroline's fingers.

"I compelled Elvis. In fact I single-handedly am responsible for the chicken and waffles trend," Damon said. Everyone traded stories and laughter as we ate and I watched as my family was just that – a family.

After dinner we made our way into the living room. I noticed Damon and Elena were missing. I hoped he wouldn't push her. He never knew when to stop.

**Elena**

I had been carrying things into the kitchen when Damon grabbed me and hauled me up one of the staircases and out onto a balcony. I jerked my arm free.

"Damon what are you doing?" I fussed at him.

"Trying to save you by talking some sense into you," Damon worried. "You take off in the middle of the night without so much as a post-it and when I finally find you you're in Paris with the whole crazy original family. These are the same people that sacrificed you Elena!"

"Now where have I heard this before?"

"Okay I admit that they can be very flashy and they can play well-mannered but you're not actually falling for this routine are you?" Damon was looking at me like I was a small child who didn't know anything about the world beyond his protection and what he chose to feed me.

"No, the routine I fell for so long was the one where you and Stefan tried to decide my every move for me and I let you. I let you because when I first met you I didn't even know vampires existed – much less werewolves and witches! I thought that you and Stefan knew better in a world that I had never experienced but you took advantage of that and soon you thought that gave you the right to make every decision for me."

"You are out of your depth Elena!" Damon ran his hand through his hair and moved from one side of the balcony to the other.

"And now Damon? I'm a vampire now. What is the difference between us?"

"Over 145 years?"

"Elijah has 850 years on you – in fact they all do!"

"So you're just going to follow them now?"

"I'm not following anyone Damon – don't you get it? For the first time in a while I am the one calling the shots. For better or for worse this is my life and I'm living it! Stefan understands why can't you?"

"Stefan is blindsided by Blondie Original right now. When he resurfaces he'll be the first to tell you you're making a mistake," Damon said. I felt the tears escaping down my face.

"I let you come tonight hoping that you would see in them what I do – how much they've changed. I was hoping you would see how happy your brother is finally and how happy Elijah makes me. I love him Damon and he loves me. He loves me – me Damon – not the person he thinks I should be – the person I am."

"Are you okay Elena?" Kol asked as he stepped onto the balcony.

"I'm okay Kol, thanks," I said gently. He took a long look at me and I nodded. As he turned to go back inside he glared at Damon.

"You know what Elena, I've had enough of this but when you wake up and realize what a colossal mistake you're making don't expect me to still be hanging around," Damon spat angrily. He leapt over the balcony and was gone a moment later. As I turned around Kol was standing there. He opened his arms to me and I fell apart. He held me and just let me cry.

"Did you hear all that?" I managed to get out as my tears ebbed.

"Yeah, sorry, I came to make sure you were okay," Kol said.

"Thanks," I offered him a hint of a smile.

"Never doubt how much my brother loves you Elena. I have never seen him like this," Kol spoke softly. He held me until I was pulled back together and then we returned downstairs. Elijah didn't say anything just took my hand as I settled on the couch.


	36. Chapter 36

**Elena**

"So another Christmas movie?" Bonnie asked.

"How about a Christmas story?" Rebekah asked.

"I know the Night before Christmas!" Caroline enthused.

"Okay I'll start," Elena said with a grin.

_"__Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house not a vampire was stirring_

_-not Kol, Elijah or even Niklaus" _I had everyone's attention and I continued.

"_The presents tucked 'neath the tree with the greatest of care_

_Each hand-picked and wrapped with attempt at great flair" _

_"__The women were nestled all snug in their beds_

_While ideas for Christmas mischief formed in their heads" _Klaus added with a grin. I gave him a look that told him I was clearly impressed.

_"__Caroline and Klaus in pajamas green and red_

_Had FINALLY fallen asleep in their bed" _Caroline gave me a look of utter shock but everyone else was laughing.

_"__When outside the house there arose such a clatter_

_We all sprang from our beds to see what was the matter_

_With vampire speed we made to see down below"_

_ "__And found Kol and his witch tussling in new fallen snow," _Rebekah added very satisfied with herself.

_"__Rebekah and Stefan crept down to the tree_

_And he kissed her with love as she exclaimed with great glee," _Bonnie smiled.

_"__As Klaus chased Caroline back to their bed-"_

_ "__Visions of great passion danced in their head," _Caroline finished with a satisfied smile. Klaus winked at her and Elijah sighed while Kol groaned.

"_When Elijah saw Elena in her dress of snow white_

_His eyes full of love twinkled their delight_

_As he swept her in his arms and cuddled her tight," _Kol courted fate with a grin.

_"__He called 'Merry Christmas to all and to all a good Night!'" _Elijah finished putting an end to things before they could get any further out of hand.

_Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house not a vampire was stirring_

_-Not Kol, Elijah or even Niklaus_

_The presents tucked 'neath the tree with the greatest of care_

_Each hand-picked and wrapped with attempt at great flair_

_The women were nestled all snug in their beds_

_while ideas for Christmas mischief formed in their heads_

_Caroline and Klaus in pajamas green and red_

_had FINALLY fallen asleep in their bed_

_when outside the house there arose such a clatter_

_we all sprang from the bed to see what was the matter_

_with vampire speed we made to see down below_

_and found Kol and his witch tussling in new fallen snow_

_Rebekah and Stefan crept down to the tree_

_and he kissed her with love as she exclaimed with great glee_

_as Klaus chased Caroline back to their bed_

_visions of great passion danced in their head_

_When Elijah saw Elena in her dress of snow white_

_his eyes full of love twinkled their delight_

_as he swept her in his arms and cuddled her tight_

_he called 'Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!'_


	37. Chapter 37

_December 24_

**Rebekah**

I could hardly contain my excitement as I woke this morning. I know it's still only the day before Christmas but lately we've been having such a good time I can't wait to see what they day brings. I smile gently as I feel Stefan's arm still around me and I silently thank again anyone willing to listen for having this man back in my life. I carefully move his arm but he seems to be sound asleep still so I slip out of bed with relative ease and make my way into the bathroom.

Once I'm dressed in the delicate little knee-length black number with the tone-on-tone black stripes and the little ruffle hem I pair it with some black t-strap wedges in a subtle sparkle. I make my way downstairs to get some coffee and join up with Caroline who's already there. She had the dress up idea too and is wearing a red one-shoulder, knee-length Issa gown with her hair in soft curls.

"Morning Caroline," I greeted.

"You look fantastic," Caroline smiled. "That's sure to get Stefan's attention."

"I'm pretty sure I have Stefan's attention," I grinned. "Any idea what the plans are for today?"

"Well I know we're having a wrap party. There are tons of presents hidden away but nothing under the tree and we've got to get a move on," Caroline replied.

"Yes well I've been waiting for that demonstration," I said.

"What's Caroline demonstrating," Kol teased as he joined us in the kitchen. "I don't know if Klaus would be too pleased…"

"Kol you're incorrigible!" Caroline cried out. Kol just gave her a charming grin in response.

Once everyone was up and hungers had been satisfied the dining table and several other work spaces throughout the house were cleared. Currently we were all gathered in the dining room for Caroline to demonstrate the proper wrapping technique. Elena had been absent for the first part where Caroline had demonstrated how to display the items – in this case delicate scarves for Elena in the box. She stressed the importance of removing the price tags and checking carefully because there could be more than one. Then she used the tissue paper and sealed the box. Next she spooled out part of the paper on the roll and demonstrated how to adjust the gift to waste the least amount of paper but still get the perfect coverage. About this time I realized this was going to take me a while to get everything I had bought wrapped.

After she cut the paper she started the taping and then folding at each end. She was interrupted a moment later by Klaus.

"Uh, why didn't we just compel someone to wrap these again love?"

"Because one of the best parts about Christmas is doing it yourself – the effort and thought that went into picking the paper and the ribbon…"

"Wait did I miss a part about ribbon?" Kol worried.

"She hasn't got there yet," Stefan politely informed him.

"You mean there's more!" Kol exclaimed.

"We asked Caroline to show us how to do this so stop talking and let her finish," I said dictatorially. It worked because everyone focused on Caroline again and she smiled her thanks. Once she had the box fully wrapped then she hauled out ribbon and bows. She proceeded to show several different ways that the package could be decorated.

"And that's how it's done. Now if you have any questions let me know and I'll be happy to help. All the Christmas cookies are out for snacking in the kitchen and while I was wrapping Elena set up a hot beverage station," Caroline smiled her appreciation to Elena.

"Not hard considering we installed that hot water dispenser at the sink," I shrugged.

"Okay let's get wrapping," Caroline called out enthusiastically. Her enthusiasm must be contagious because as I drew my gifts out of the various bags I smiled and thought about watching the recipient open them. I was as excited about giving as I was receiving and it felt a little odd.

After about an hour there was a knock at the door and as Caroline went to go answer it I grinned at the large, bright green bow stuck to the back of her dress right at her backside. At least now there are more girls for them to torment. It was hard being the only sister of five brothers at the start; now three.

"We heard there were cookies," Elena's younger brother greeted as he and Alaric came in with sacks of unwrapped gifts.

"Only if you're wrapping gifts and you're on your own for that," Caroline grinned. Jeremy rolled his eyes. When I put the last piece of tape on my first gift I felt a sense of accomplishment. I thought about doing a bow but then decided to go what seemed to be the trickier ribbon route. I struggled with the crossover in the back until Bonnie showed me again the trick to it. Then I brought all the ribbon to the top and tied it. I bit my lower lip with concentration as I pulled the blade of the scissors along the ribbon and when I released it a perfect curl sprang to life. I couldn't help the grin as I surveyed my accomplishment.

"That looks great Rebekah," Kol said where he was still struggling to get the ends done on his package. "You want to do mine? I'll pay you a thousand…" Caroline glared at him. I took pity on him though and showed him what he was doing wrong with the ends. Soon everyone was putting their first efforts under the tree. By the two hour mark the underside of the tree was looking full and by the three hour mark the last of the packages was finding their way under the tree.

"It looks perfect," Elijah pronounced with satisfaction as we surveyed the fruits of our labor. Several of us were doing it with a cookie in one hand and a drink in the other. Matt Donovan came by after a while and Elena, Caroline and Bonnie exchanged gifts with him.

"Rebekah I knew you were back in town so I got you a little something," Matt said as he approached me. He had gotten me a gift after what my crazy brother had done to him.

"That's so thoughtful," I replied. At least when Elena had mentioned it yesterday I had thought about getting him something. "Here is yours." I handed the package over. As I carefully un-wrapped the box in the snowman paper I wondered what was inside.

"Oh wow, thank you Rebekah," he smiled as he opened my gift. I knew he loved football so I had gotten him one signed by Peyton Manning. "Tell me you did not compel him for this."

"No," I smiled genuinely, "one night I helped him out and he was more than happy to do me a favor." I was a little shocked as Matt pulled me into a tight hug but it felt good. As I opened the box of his gift I was rendered speechless. It was a picture of me in my cheerleading uniform in a delicate silver frame.

"I didn't know if you already had a bunch of pictures or even if you wanted it…" he began but I silenced him with a hug of my own.

"You really are very sweet," I said genuinely.

**Elijah**

Tonight's menu choice was a crown of lamb, Mediterranean risotto, carrot soufflé and popovers. After yesterday's success the ladies had gotten ambitious on the internet. Stefan had trussed up the crown of lamb before it was rubbed down and shoved into the oven. Part of the recipe had called for wine and Kol had been only too happy to fetch some from the cellar. Now there were several bottles open in the kitchen and I think the cooks were marinating as much as the food.

"I could take you any day with my eyes closed!" Kol boasted and with a sigh I put down my journal. I'd had much to write on but thankfully had just finished and decided I needed to go see what my brother had gotten Elena's brother into.

"Take that!" Jeremy called out. I found them in the grand hallway sword fighting of all things. Both Jeremy and Kol were using the two handed approach and though Kol was attempting to overpower his opponent when he leaned in to force his hand Jeremy took the broadside of the sword and whacked Kol in the side.

"What kind of a move was that?"

"The kind that almost knocked you on your…" Jeremy postured.

"It bloody well did not!" Kol cried out charging towards Jeremy.

"I think you may have overlooked some of Kol's training," Klaus said as he joined me. "Who's winning?"

Jeremy moved aside and whacked Kol in the back as he passed just for good measure.

"I honestly haven't the foggiest," I said.

"Why don't you hand that over before you get hurt," Klaus grinned at Kol.

"Are you going to show me how it's done?" Kol taunted.

"Absolutely," Klaus grinned. Kol handed over the sword with a glare and Jeremy looked worried for just a moment before he bravely raised his sword and stared down his opponent. These were not the blades of the middle ages but a much lighter weight version from the 1700s. Klaus tucked one arm behind his back and then swung at Jeremy. The Gilbert boy managed to block Klaus' attack but was constantly on the defensive. He also didn't observe his surroundings and Klaus backed him onto the staircase which gave him the tactical advantage.

"Don't let him get over you," I advised as Kol and I looked on. Jeremy didn't heed my words and a moment later Klaus had his blade resting on Jeremy's shoulder right next to his neck.

"And with that blow you're dead," Klaus grinned. "You fought admirably but it's fortunate you do not have to live by the sword." Jeremy handed his blade back to Klaus and a moment later I watched as it hurtled towards me. As soon as I caught it Klaus was almost upon me.

"You think that you can beat me?" I challenged. "Well you can't." It had been centuries since I had wielded a sword but some things you never forget. I met Klaus' advance with a sharp defense and then swung around to try and catch him in the side. He was on his guard though and my blade met with his.

"This is awesome," Jeremy grinned.

"My brothers grew up doing this," Kol said. "They're very good swordsmen."

I forced Klaus into the living room where he got the upper advantage on the couch and backed me into the dining area. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah were busy in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Caroline and Elena frowned when they saw us. Judging by the look on her face I think Elena thought I was serious for a moment. Rebekah wasn't under any delusion.

"They're playing," she grinned and she quickly abandoned her task to watch us. At the moment Klaus and I were making our way around the dining table. I had almost had him twice. Suddenly he slid across the table and I was in pursuit back towards the grand hall with the ladies behind us – a delighted audience. Soon they were cheering us on and I was determined to best Niklaus. Unfortunately he was also determined to show off in front of Caroline.

We went up the stairs, along the upper walkway and just when I thought I might have him Klaus jumped over the railing to the ground floor leaving me to do the same. Not two minutes later Klaus anticipated my move incorrectly and I had him on his back on the floor with my blade against his throat and my foot on his chest.

"And that's how it's done," I smiled and Elena curtsied as though she were a fair maiden from a time long ago. I barely recognized my mistake as Klaus grabbed my foot and brought me down hard. Then we were both on the floor but we were laughing gently.

"And this is what happens when you bring a bow to a sword fight," Alaric sighed playfully.

"I haven't seen you do that in forever," Rebekah smiled at us and she reminded me of the young graceful maiden she had been before we were all turned. The women made their way back to the kitchen and Klaus, Kol, Stefan and I took a seat at the breakfast bar to watch the action.

It took three of them to lift the pot with risotto in it to get it into a serving dish. The steam wafted back up and Elena yelped.

"Ah my necklace! That stings like vervain!" She gasped trying to get the silver locket which had been heated by the steam off her chest. As soon as they were sure the crisis was over they were all laughing. Each had a glass of wine and I wondered how many they had consumed already. Soon though everything came together for the dinner and we were an even merrier dinner party this evening. Everyone was in attendance save Damon and I was thankful for his absence. He had caused Elena enough guilt.

"Okay now the women cooked so the men are going to clean," Bonnie said.

"Is that why you dirtied every dish in the kitchen?" Kol exclaimed.

"Well next time _you_ can cook," Caroline frowned.

"I don't plan on taking my life in my hands anytime soon," Klaus teased. In the end we wound up in the kitchen. I think Kol may have been right about using every dish. It took the better part of an hour to clean up. Christmas carols had been playing on the in-home sound system as we ate dinner but now I noticed it was dance music.

"Klaus, Elijah you have to come see this," Kol called softly where he had just come from the living room. Not knowing what to expect Klaus, Stefan and I finished in the kitchen and headed for the living room. As I had suspected the ladies were all rather inebriated and having a grandiose time. My lovely Elena was dancing atop an antique side table while Caroline was belting out the lyrics to the song from the back of the couch. My darling sister was on the coffee table showing off her moves and Bonnie was on the floor between the rest of them. In between lyrics they were passing around a bottle of wine and giggling at each other's antics.

"When did _this_ become our life brother?" Klaus asked as he settled in the chair next to mine. Stefan and Kol had gotten roped into being dance partners but Klaus and I had, as yet, remained undiscovered. I had poured myself an after dinner scotch and found a chair with a great vantage point of this evening's entertainment.

I noticed the grin on Klaus' face as he posed the question and his sigh of satisfaction. I mulled it over myself and wondered what the exact moment was that we had become a true family again. Yes, we still argued and bickered but in the end everyone had each other's back. What had once been dysfunctional and disordered had become structured and revered.

"I think it was when I brought Elena to Paris," I mused.

"Do you think it will last?" he asked and I didn't miss the look of worry before he hid behind his smile.

"I think it will last as long as we all want it to," I said confidently and for my part I was planning on several lifetimes at least. "I plan to celebrate the first thousandth wedding anniversary."

"Whoops!" Caroline called out as she plummeted over the back of the couch into Elena and both women hit the floor.

"I think I broke my wrist," Elena frowned. I sat down my glass and was at her side at vampire speed. She had indeed managed to break it. I grabbed it quickly and set the bones right before they had a chance to heal at an odd angle. To her credit she didn't release more than a small yelp.

"Now you have to dance with me," she commanded.

"Not to this," I said. Bonnie walked over and changed the playlist and a beautiful slow love song came on. I pulled Elena into my arms as Kol twirled Bonnie into his. Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms and dipped her deeply, kissing her passionately while she pretended to struggle.

"That's supposed to come at the end of the song!" she giggled.

"Well I like it better at the beginning," Klaus gave her that wolfish grin that seemed to always work on the blonde baby vampire. By midnight we were all nestled in our beds as instructed to await Christmas morning.


	38. Chapter 38

_December 25_

**Elena**

When I opened my eyes I knew instantly that I was alone. I listened hoping I wasn't missing it but downstairs still seemed to be pretty calm. I took a shower, donned a red sweater dress and blew my hair dry. By the time I was making my way downstairs Rebekah was too. She stopped on the staircase to marvel at the tree and the decorations. Caroline raced right past both of us with a yelp of glee.

"Everybody wake up its present time!" she yelled loud enough to wake the dead. In short order everyone was making their way downstairs. Elijah and Klaus had already been drinking coffee on the back veranda enjoying the new snowfall. Caroline's call brought forth Bonnie who was ready albeit she was struggling to get her last shoe on. Kol swept her off her feet allowing her to finish her remaining heel while he stole a kiss and carried her down the stairs.

I smelled something delicious from the kitchen and discovered Stefan had made pecan rolls. We practically had to tie Caroline down to get her to eat breakfast first.

"Is she always like this?" Klaus teased.

"Christmas, birthdays, valentines as long as I can remember," I replied and Bonnie nodded her agreement on the subject. Caroline pretended to pout.

"That's okay we have to get a picture before we open the presents anyhow. A whole family picture," Caroline grinned.

So it was that we found ourselves being arranged on the staircase next to the tree. Elijah in his suit and green tie was furthest up the stairs with on hand on the railing. Elena was tucked against him with her hand bearing her engagement ring atop his on the banister. Klaus was next and Caroline in her practically backless white dress was turned almost completely around to face him so she was looking over her right shoulder at the camera. Stefan and Rebekah were after them and Stefan had his arms around Rebekah in her lovely green dress. Kol and Bonnie were at the bottom he had one hand on the banister and the other over her shoulder and joined with hers. Kol was wearing a red sweater and jeans while Bonnie was wearing a red, white and green striped sweater dress and leggings. Stefan set the timer on the camera across the room and zoomed over to get in the picture. After much groaning the eighth time was a charm and the picture was perfect.

Then everyone settled near the tree on the floor in the grand hall. Rebekah grabbed the first box she could reach and handed it to Kol. It turned out to be tickets to a major league baseball game from Klaus. He immediately decided he should take Jeremy who was completely psyched by the idea. Caroline gave Elena the box with the scarves that Elena had been admiring and Elena gave Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah photo albums with photos from everywhere they had been. Rebekah gave Stefan his first gift which was a Mont Blanc pen. He smiled and kissed her.

"I thought you could use it with your journals."

"It's perfect." Rebekah beamed with her success.

"Ohh look some of these boxes are in blue with…wait – is that a Tiffany's seal? This is from Tiffany's!" Caroline squealed. She turned the little box over. "It has my name on it! I got something from Tiffany's."

"I think she's in love with the wrapping paper," Elena teased.

"Are you going to open it love?" Klaus asked and I frowned a moment as I noticed his heart rate was going faster. Was Klaus nervous? Caroline was excited but it didn't take vampire senses to figure that one out. She managed to rip the wrapping paper off and open the little blue box and then my best friend froze. Elijah reached over and took my hand gently. I had never seen the look on Klaus' face as he was looking at her now. Her head rose and her eyes locked with his and I think they were oblivious to the fact that the rest of us were watching them.

That was when I realized what was in the box.

Klaus Mikaelson – evil mastermind who had tortured and murdered his way through most of the world for a thousand years – had proposed to my best friend. I honestly couldn't be happier for her. He had changed for her and I would now put my life in Klaus' hands.

"Yes," Caroline answered – trembling, "yes!" She promptly knocked him over so she was lying atop him on the floor and they were kissing.

"I want a blue box!" I giggled teasing Caroline. So I was utterly shocked when Elijah calmly handed me a box with the Tiffany &amp; Co. blue wrap. This one was larger than Caroline's and I opened it curiously.

"Wear this as a reminder of my feelings for you," Elijah said gently. I opened the box and was thankful I didn't have to breathe as the contents took my breath away. Nestled on the blue velvet was a necklace with delicate oval links of diamonds leading down to a pendant with an enormous chocolate stone in a tear drop shape and framed by smaller diamonds.

"It's beautiful," I looked at him and he reached out to caress my cheek.

"You are beautiful, lovely Elena. It simply reminded me of your beauty that diamond reminds me of your eyes." He had given me a chocolate diamond! I hoped he would like my gift. Bonnie opened another of the blue boxes and this one contained beautiful emerald earrings surrounded by diamonds. Stefan and Rebekah both seemed to have disappeared so I stacked her next gift over to the side and passed a huge box to Kol. He ripped the paper off with vigor and then hugged first the Xbox and then Bonnie.

"Oh it's perfect! This is totally what I wanted! I love you!"

"Well they were all out of switches and coal was too expensive," Bonnie teased with a shrug. The next one he opened was a game to go with it and soon Kol was frantically trying to get to the rest of his gifts under the tree. Caroline got some more exquisite jewelry from Klaus including a necklace to complement the bracelet he had given her for the ball. Finally I reached Elijah's gift and I offered it to him timidly.

"If you don't like it you can trade it for something else," I fumbled nervously.

"I'm sure I will love it Elena," he said gently. As he undid the wrapping and then opened the box inside was a leather-bound book.

"It's a first edition of the collected works of Robert Frost. I didn't see any in your library and he's my favorite."

"I shall cherish it always," Elijah smiled. He opened the book to find my inscription on Mikaelson stationary tucked inside.

"There is one more present that I don't see under the tree. I think it might be outside in the trunk. Elena would you mind going out front to check in the trunk?" Elijah asked. I opened the front door and admired the snowy landscape outside. Then I saw the giant red bow on the hood of a black BMW 528i. I looked back inside and the others ran to the door.

"Fantastic," Rebekah smiled and I realized she and Stefan had rejoined the group.

"Wow you got a car," Caroline enthused.

"You got an engagement ring," I rebutted. Caroline looked down at the ring on her left hand.

"I did, didn't I?" she couldn't stop smiling. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you," I whispered.

That was when Kol held something out Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett, I want to give you my heart. I love you. Please promise you'll cherish and keep it," he extended his hands and gave her snow shaped into a heart. Bonnie took it into her hands and smiled at Kol before she kissed him.

"Aww, that's so sweet," she said. He cradled her hands in his then as everyone took notice.

"My little witch you melt my heart every day and you have been through so much but you are still such a beautiful woman on the inside and out," He pushed their hands together and the snow melted and broke up. As he pulled his hands open again something was glinting in the snow and as Bonnie looked down trying to figure out what it was Caroline and I squeezed each other tightly and Kol Mikaelson got down on one knee. He lifted the beautiful Emerald framed by smaller diamonds and mounted on delicate gold scroll work at either end as his eyes met with hers.

"Bonnie Bennett will you marry me?" he asked. We were really going to be together – all of us – three best friends married to three original brothers and then there was Rebekah who had become the sister I had never had. Bonnie nodded her acceptance and Kol swept her off her feet in a flash and twirled her around.

"She said yes!" he grinned to Elijah and Klaus.

"Congratulations," both brothers said. It had been a better than perfect Christmas so far.

**Elijah**

"It seems that the Mikaelson family will be growing. I had long ago thought that impossible," Elijah smiled as we were all gathered in the living room after dinner. "Caroline has gotten it in her heart to forgive Klaus for being – well Klaus and Bonnie has bewitched Kol – two new sisters and I couldn't be happier."

"Wait- Rebekah what's that on your hand?" Klaus demanded. Rebekah held it out for everyone to admire. It was a delicate ring – obviously very old.

"It was Stefan's mother's ring," Rebekah smiled lovingly at Stefan.

"Did you know about this?" Klaus looked to me his ire growing. I calmly took a drink.

"Yes Niklaus, I gave Stefan my blessing freely. He will make our sister very happy," I said. Then I looked at Stefan, "and if he doesn't he will answer to us." I said but I tempered my words with a smile.


	39. Chapter 39

_April 7th_

**Elijah**

It was a perfect spring evening. The majestic oak trees were wrapped in white twinkling lights and lanterns with candles were suspended at different heights from their branches. A path of rod iron posts held lanterns and spring floral arrangements with white ribbons streaming from them were attached to the posts. The path was lined with white velvet and I was standing at the end of the path in a tuxedo next to a preacher that had been compelled for the occasion.

As an incredibly romantic ballad began to play I looked down the long path and smiled as I saw Kol and Bonnie making carefully matched steps up the aisle. Every few steps they would look at one another and grin. They had come so far and my brother had come to life under her attentions. Bonnie was wearing a vibrantly red satin gown with a corset bodice and a pick up skirt with delicate jeweled clusters at each gather.

Stefan and Rebekah were next and I couldn't remember when I had ever seen my sister so happy. She even giggled a little as they walked down the aisle slowly. The bridesmaids were carrying large bouquets of spring flowers and stems of jewels that reflected the lights. Rebekah's hair was in a beautiful braided updo that reminded me of when we had lived in the village long ago.

Finally Klaus and Caroline began their walk up the aisle and I realized that our roles would soon be reversed. Caroline's hair was also in a variation of a braided updo. However, her dress had a large diamond broach at the left side of the waist to distinguish her from the others. She waved quickly at Matt, Damon and Alaric as she passed them in the front row. The guest list was small because Elena had wanted it intimate despite the fact that I had offered to invite the whole of Mystic Falls. However, everyone would be coming tomorrow evening for the annual Mikaelson Ball.

The music changed and I straightened even further if that was possible.

"I hope you're ready," Klaus grinned. A moment later Elena appeared into view and I had never seen anything so wonderful in my whole thousand years on this earth. Everyone watched as Jeremy walked her slowly up the aisle. Her gown was huge – befitting a princess. I had wanted her to have her perfect fairytale wedding and she assured me this was going to be it. Her gown was also a corset style with a huge ball gown skirt. There was diamonds and embroidery on the bodice and a large antique looking diamond broach on her left hip. The satin skirt was voluminous and mostly unadorned except for a large lace appliqué near the bottom with jeweled accents and tone on tone embroidery for accent. The back of the gown had an elaborate bustle with jeweled accents and embroidery with a cathedral train. She had decided not to wear a veil which I liked because then I could see her radiant smile as Jeremy walked her slowly towards me. Her hair was pulled back in the front and a diamond tiara that had been in my family since the 1100s was nestled there. The rest of her hair was beautiful curls and I couldn't wait to draw her into my arms and kiss her.

I glanced over at Klaus to find him grinning at me. Then his gaze returned to Caroline who was already wiping away tears as she watched her friend walk down the aisle. I couldn't imagine a more perfect moment. When Elena finally reached me Jeremy gave her away with a tight hug. Then her hands were in mine and our eyes met.

"I love you," she mouthed before the ceremony even got started.

"I love you," I mouthed back.

The ceremony was very traditional including a reading of 1 Corinthians. Elena had chosen a simple platinum band for me but she had engraved the Mikaelson crest on the outside. The inside was an engraving in Latin 'Semper et in Aeternum Elena'. My ring for her was a simple platinum band to guard her engagement ring. It had 'Elena Mikaelson' engraved on the inside and I smiled as new tears came to her eyes when she read it. When the vows had been said the preacher finally presented us as husband and wife.

"May I present for the first time Elijah and Elena Mikaelson. You may now kiss your bride," the preacher intoned. I pulled Elena into my embrace and kissed her with all the love and devotion I felt for her.

"Absolutely beautiful," came a voice foreign and yet all at once familiar. Everyone turned to see Esther – the original witch – standing at the end of the aisle.

"Mother," Rebekah gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus growled in anger. I drew Elena closer to my side.

"I came for my son's wedding," Esther said. "After a thousand years one of my children gets married. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up."

"I thought you were dead," Kol glared.

"The witches had other plans for me," Esther smiled.

"How long are you staying?" Klaus glared.

"I'm not sure but I couldn't miss this happy occasion." She walked up the aisle towards us and I could instantly feel the magic swirling around her.

"A protection spell? Honestly mother you have so little faith in us," Kol said with condescension.

"I'm glad that you were able to attend," Elena smiled and moved to stand before Esther. My fearless wife was putting herself in the lion's den already. "Please come join us for the reception."

"Thank you, Elena. I remember you from the ball. Of course you look just like Tatia…" Esther smiled. We walked to where a small dance floor had been set up amongst more magnificent oaks with the same lights and lanterns. There was a small chamber orchestra which started playing music at our arrival. The women busied themselves with removing Elena's train so she'd be ready to dance. Klaus, Kol and I joined Esther.

"She makes a stunning bride Elijah. What brought about this turn of events?"

"Love is usually the prerequisite to marriage these days," I replied staunchly.

"Niklaus I see that you are still seeing Caroline, isn't it?"

"Yes" Klaus replied grudgingly. The musicians signaled that it was time for the first dance and I walked to Elena's side.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" she worried.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, Elena," I whispered gently. She smiled tenderly at me and I escorted her onto the dance floor pulling her close as the song began. I couldn't believe that she was mine for as long as we both shall live and at this point I was hoping for another thousand years at least. As that song finished and the next began Klaus brought Caroline onto the dance floor to join us and Kol took Bonnie's hand to lead her onto the floor as well. Stefan offered his hand out to Rebekah while I watched my mother's face grow in astonishment.

Alaric Saltzman approached Esther and asked her to dance. I refocused my attentions on my lovely new wife in my arms. I knew I didn't deserve such happiness but now that it had been presented to me I was determined to hold fiercely with both hands and never surrender.

"You're the guardian for Elena am I right?"

"Well I was kind of filling that role. Although Elena never really needed much supervision – she knows herself," Alaric smiled.

"And you're okay with her marrying my son?"

"Elijah is an honorable man and it is quite obvious that he loves Elena and she loves him. He has been a life saver for her over the last year."

"Yes that was rather unexpected," Esther replied briskly.

The next dance it was the best man's turn to dance with the bride and she smiled as I handed her over to Klaus.

"I want those hands where I can see them brother," I teased. He twirled Elena from me with a flourish and a wolfish grin. I extended my hand to Caroline.

"My future sister would you do me the honor of this dance?" I bowed before her and Caroline gave a quick curtsey before she took my hand.

"What is your mother doing here?" Caroline whispered with obvious worry. "If she ruins Elena's day…"

"I'm afraid her intentions might be more serious than that," I worried.

"Oh god if she tries to link you all again she could kill Elena!" Caroline worried.

"We will just have to make sure that doesn't happen." I smiled trying to reassure her.

For the next dance it was my turn with Bonnie and Kol was doing his best to be the perfect gentleman with Elena. Stefan was dancing with Caroline and Klaus was twirling our sister around the floor.

"I can feel magic at work," Bonnie whispered cautiously.

"Yes she is employing a protection spell," I said.

"I am so sorry I can't do anything to help," Bonnie worried and I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Soon it was time to cut the cake which was rather small for a wedding cake but still elegant. Elena had ordered it to have the Mikaelson family crest printed on the fondant. I placed my hand over hers as we guided the knife down and cut the cake.

"I don't think we should eat this now," she worried. As it turned out Esther and Alaric were the only ones daring enough to eat the cake although she tried to reassure us that it was fine. We all passed on the champagne too.

"I'm sure you'd understand our reluctance," Klaus snarled. Caroline laid her hand on his arm to stay his temper.

"My dear is that an engagement ring?" Esther gasped. "Is it possible that another of my sons is going to be wed?"

"All of us actually," Kol replied keeping his arms protectively wrapped around Bonnie.

After two hours everyone gave up on even the pretense of celebrating. As we walked towards the house Esther was at my side.

"What is it that you really want Esther? What plan have you concocted to remove your little monsters this time?" I asked.

"Actually I have been sent to affirm some things," Esther said hesitantly. "They want answers. I was hoping to see for myself…"

"You want to get in our heads," Klaus looked disgusted.

"If we were to do that you would not harm anyone?" Elena's voice came from my side and I closed my eyes. Here she was trying to sacrifice herself for her family again.

"You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything," I said coldly. "If you want inside our heads I want collateral."

"Fine, call that witch friend of yours and I will equip her with a spell that could end me and those I draw power from," Esther said. Kol looked at Bonnie. Klaus was on the phone a moment later and within the hour four witches arrived.


	40. Chapter 40

**Elena**

The tension in the upstairs living room was palpable. The witches had arrived and though they were loyal to Elijah and Klaus they were a little intimidated to be going up against the original witch. Bonnie read the two spells involved and reassured us that they worked exactly as Esther had said they would. She also would know if the spell was being deviated from. The witches began chanting and I watched as the magic visibly seized Esther.

I had lain on a chaise – still in my gown and Esther was seated beside me. Elijah was holding my hand from the other side.

"Elena this spell is going to allow me to probe your mind much in the same way that my children came probe your memories. It should not hurt at all so long as you do not try to resist or fabricate the truth. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Elijah stay out of her head," Esther warned. I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Then I nodded to Esther that she could begin. I closed my eyes and relaxed as she instructed. Soon I was back at the ball with Esther a year ago. I could see myself dancing and then stumbling into the garden. I was dying. I watched as I lay there and then Elijah appeared. I watched as he saved me – the grueling process of my transition and the moment when he realized I had made it. It made me smile.

Then we were in Paris and I watched as my time there flew past. We were in London then and I watched as we all danced at the ball. She observed each of her children. She watched as Kol got into the fight outside the bar. I cringed as I knew what was coming next. I walked out and ripped the hearts out of those vampires and saved Kol.

"You killed those vampires to save my son. Why?"

"Family is important to me and it is important to Elijah. I did not want him to lose a brother and Kol did not provoke the fight that night," I answered. She fell silent and the scenes moved on. She slowed as she watched Elijah kiss me that first time. She watched as Klaus was so happy with Caroline in his arms and as Kol treated Bonnie like a perfect lady.

We watched the night that Rebekah and I had to flee London. I heard again the worry in Elijah's voice and the team work between Elijah and Rebekah. I saw them standing together in the living room ready to fight for one another as the windows and doors were being broken down. She saw us in the car as I offered comfort to Rebekah and how worried she was for her brothers.

Soon we were in the vineyard all at ease with one another. The love in Elijah's eyes as he kissed me in front of Klaus that first time almost took my breath away. She stopped to watch Kol and Bonnie together. We watched the mercy that he showed Damon even after what he had done.

I smiled as we arrived in Venice and I watched the men's reactions as Rebekah and I came up the stairs. I felt the warmth of my love for Elijah as we danced. I saw Klaus and Caroline holding one another as he kissed her passionately. I watched as Elijah saved me and the look of fierce determination on his features as he protected me.

"He loves you very much," Esther remarked with a smile.

"I love him with all my heart."

"Despite what he is?"

"Because of what he is – a strong, honorable, compassionate man capable of great love who holds hi family above all," I said. I paused as it came time for Elijah's proposal and Esther smiled truly elated as she watched him ask for my hand in marriage. We toured Italy and suddenly my visions became distorted and I realized that we were having the car accident. I watched the desperation with which the men pulled us from the wreckage and to the shore unaware that I had been semi-conscious at the time.

"Kol fed her his blood," Esther frowned.

"He was desperate," I expressed my opinion.

"He was selfish." We moved on to the hospital and then the hotel. Then to Rome where she watched the discussion between Bonnie and I about the fight she was having with Kol.

"He didn't go ahead and turn her?"

"His blood healed her and he was grateful. Elijah told me afterwards that he was frantic – not knowing if she had been revived by CPR or if she was in transition. He wanted to respect her wishes to not be a vampire but in a moment of weakness for how much he had come to care for her he safeguarded her continued existence."

"She forgave him for it?"

"She is very much in love with him," I smiled happily. Of that I could very much assure the original witch. I watched as we toured Rome it was interesting to watch us as though I were a bystander. I watched as Kol and Elijah took Bonnie and me to the Opera House in Sydney and horseback riding over the green fields of New Zealand.

Then there was the call and the decision to return to New Orleans. We toured the city and then I was taken.

"Katerina, she is nothing but trouble," Esther frowned.

"You can say that again," I sighed. There was darkness and then I was in a strange bedroom. Esther frowned in confusion.

"Katherine and the man you just saw kidnapped me and Katherine tried to impersonate me. They were trying to draw your children into a fight – hoping to dagger a couple of them as leverage. When she was discovered the man rescued her and told them where he was holding me hostage," I filled in the gaps. Then we watched as I was returned to Elijah. The numbers were stacked against us. She frowned as the battle began - until the point where Rebekah was daggered. I could tell she did not find that pleasurable.

I gasped as a pain shot through me then and Esther looked at me.

"You are holding back. You are not letting the memories play out," she warned.

"I don't…I don't want to see," I cried. The pain stopped as the memories continued and I watched in slow motion as the vampire advanced on Elijah. He was busy and did not see the threat but I did. I jumped in front of the dagger and watched as it pierced through my back and out my front as Elijah cried out in abject horror.

"Those daggers are spelled to kill any vampire that is not an original. How are you still here?"

The vampire wielding the dagger vanished into ash and the horror on Elijah's face broke my heart as I watched how he was suffering. He held me in his arms as my skin turned ashen.

"You have original blood," Esther marveled. "It must be an effect of exposure to the doppelganger blood."

"That's what we surmised," I smiled gently. The next thing we saw was my coming back to life in Elijah's arms.

"What happened?"

"Well we were doing pretty well until a witch named Davina who had absorbed the power of three other witches when she would not complete the harvest ritual tried to kill Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Stefan for killing Marcel. Marcel was the one that kidnapped me and he harmed Caroline in front of Klaus. Klaus will do anything to keep Caroline safe. He would be lost without her."

"I'm beginning to see that. She has certainly made quite an impression on him."

"He wants her to be proud of him. She gives him the strength and confidence to be himself even if that makes him vulnerable," I said.

"So she was trying to kill them?"

"Yes and that was when Bonnie used expression magic which is apparently very powerful," I said.

"Indeed," Esther said impressed.

"It took down Davina but Bonnie killed herself in the process. She had asked for Kol's blood beforehand and he had tried to stop her but she had been determined to restore order. She went into transition." We watched as we all pitched in to help Kol bring Bonnie through the rigorous transition. Then we had the discussion about wanting a Christmas. Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and I had come to Mystic Falls and we sped through my reunions until Elijah returned. I smiled as we decorated the house, went to the festival and played in the snow.

"It's remarkable to see my family so joyous and playful. I have not seen Elijah and Klaus so close in centuries and Kol is turning out a lot like Elijah – so grown up."

"Well most of the time," I said light-heartedly as we got to the sword fight. We watched as Klaus proposed to Caroline and then as Kol proposed to Bonnie. I thought I saw a tear or two escape down Esther's cheeks. We watched as Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie and I sent out the invitations for this year's ball.

"You're having an annual ball?"

"Tomorrow night actually," I confessed. It wasn't as if I could hold anything back here.

"Thank you Elena. I hope that was not painful for you," Esther smiled softly.

"Actually it was rather pleasant to fall in love with him – with all of them all over again," I replied honestly. A moment later I opened my eyes and Elijah's vivid brown depths were the first thing I saw.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled reassuringly. One by one everyone took a turn though no one was under as long as I had been. Finally we all went to sleep close to dawn. By the time we woke it was time to begin getting ready for the ball.

_April 8_

**Elena**

I was enjoying sitting on the couch with the other girls while two manicurists gave us Manis and pedis. Kol was admiring himself in the mirror while Klaus had his shoes polished.

"Honestly Kol how long can you look at yourself in the mirror?" Rebekah teased.

"I was affording you ladies the opportunity to admire me," he grinned.

"What would your fiancée say about that?" Rebekah teased.

"Has anyone seen Esther recently?" Klaus worried.

"Elijah and Stefan are escorting her around. Apparently she's intent on attending tonight's festivities," Klaus glowered.

Very shortly the guests began to arrive and the downstairs began to fill. I smiled as I greeted Carole Lockwood. She looked resplendent in a pale yellow gown. I was surprised at how many people had decided to turn out though we had been making some strides in town relations. Tensions were still high and especially with Esther's return.

When the grand hall had filled the Mikaelson siblings appeared on the grand stair case. Elijah, Klaus and Kol looked so suave in their tuxes. Rebekah had chosen a fit and flare dress in cream brocade and Klaus helped her as she made her way delicately up the stairs. Esther appeared at the top of the stairs and I felt like I was experiencing déjà vu. She was wearing a one-shoulder gown in ivy green this evening.

"When my mother drew my family together for a ball last year we decided we should make a tradition of it," Elijah said. "This year however there are a few more of us to share this event with you. First of all, as of yesterday, I'd like to invite my lovely wife Elena Mikaelson to join me." Elijah held out his hand and I carefully made my way past the other siblings to join him on the stairs. I had chosen to wear a strapless ball gown in a deep chocolate color with a corset laced back and a pick-up skirt with beautiful jeweled clusters at each gather. It was the perfect excuse to wear the beautiful necklace that Elijah had given me. I had worn my hair in a low bun of curls.

"My future sister-in-law Caroline Forbes," Elijah invited and Klaus smiled at Caroline as she made her way gracefully up the stairs to join him. He kissed her hand and she smiled lovingly at him as he helped her into position. She had chosen a full ball gown as well in a pale blue. It was sleeveless with a keyhole neckline and almost the entire back of the gown was out to the small of her back. She was wearing the bracelet Klaus had given for the ball last year with the necklace he had given her this year for Christmas. Her hair was pulled back in front and big barrel curls in the back.

"My future brother-in-law Stefan Salvatore," Elijah announced and frantic whispers flew around the ballroom. This turn of events was shocking the whole of Mystic Falls. I guess they had expected Stefan and I would be together for the whole of time or something. Stefan and I exchanged a quick smile as he strode up the stairs in his Tux and wrapped an arm around Rebekah.

"And last but not least my future sister-in-law Bonnie Bennett," Elijah smiled at Bonnie as she ascended the stairs to reach Kol's outstretched hand. The room was a flurry of whispers at all of these new developments. Bonnie had chosen a gown in emerald green silk to match her engagement ring, earrings and necklace. It was a fit and flare style also with two tiers to the back half of the full skirt and only one solid piece on the front. The bodice and fit part of the skirt to mid-thigh had an elaborate beaded design of clear and emerald beads.

"So we have a lot to be thankful for this year. I hope that this will be the second of many of these occasions. Once again I invite you to please join us in a century's old waltz," Elijah motioned and he led me down the stairs and into the ballroom.

"You look enchanting Elena," he complemented as the dance began. "This is the dance I wanted to have last year," he whispered against my ear and I trembled in his arms. It was wonderful to see Bonnie and Caroline dancing in the arms of men they were very much in love with. Then there was how much Stefan and Rebekah had brought out the joy in one another.

As the dancing continued on I saw Esther slip away to the garden. I checked to make sure Elijah was otherwise engaged and I followed her.

"I was hoping to talk to you alone Elena," she said as I joined her. "Last year the witches sent me here to remove the plague that I had wrought on this earth – my children. The text had said that the doppelganger was the key and so I had used your blood. When you didn't cooperate I intended to kill you and then go after my children again. I did not know that it was you, Elena and not your blood that would restore the balance." Esther said giving my hand a brief squeeze as she offered me a smile.

"You have brought my children back together again as a true family. I have never seen them so happy. Elijah has come to life with your love no longer dwelling so much on guilt and anger. Your friend Caroline has brought my loving Niklaus back. He was so kind and tender as a young boy but when my husband found out what I had done he tried to break Niklaus. He would still be broken if not for your encouragement. My beautiful Rebekah has finally become the woman that I hoped she would be. She has a deep abiding love for young Stefan and he for her. They will bring out the best in each other. I am glad that you were able to see past her hostility to the person that she really wanted to be." We looked in at the others who were still dancing. Esther smiled with pride at her children so happy in their life choices.

"Then there is my youngest, Kol who I worried had been turned too young to ever come into his own as a man in this world but you, Elijah and Bonnie have helped him to mature and I now see a bright future for him. I see a bright future for all of them and it is largely thanks to you Elena. You have done what I could not and restored balance. The witches are satisfied and I hope this shall bring some peace. I don't think there is any way I could possibly thank you…" Esther smiled as she drew her eyes away from the scene in the ballroom and looked to me.

"You are the original witch and one of the most powerful in your craft. Can you tell me, is there any way that the Mikaelson line might be continued – that Rebekah might get her wish to have a child?" I asked softly. I had seen the sorrow that came into her eyes when she played with small children and realized she would never have one of her own. Esther hesitated a moment and began to walk away from me.

"Yes, Elena there is a way for my daughter, Caroline, Bonnie and even you to have a child if that is your wish," she said and she continued walking for the tree line of the landscaping. Something told me not to follow her. Elijah, Klaus and then the others were by my side in time to watch her retreating form become ethereal and then disappear all together.

"What happened?" Klaus worried.

"Balance has been restored and the witches no longer seek to end you," I said. "Your mother was giving me her best wishes for all of you." For a long moment we all stood silently watching the point where Esther had just dematerialized and then with a gentle squeeze of my hand Elijah led me back inside. The others followed us and we danced the rest of the night away.

~Fin~

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was truly a labor of love. Please let me know what you thought of it. If you noticed I left it open for a possible sequel there. Let me know if you'd like to see more of my Mikaelson family. Thanks.**


End file.
